Total Drama Return of Pahkitew
by Bellyacher
Summary: The original 24 contestants battle it out for 1 million dollars once again! The challenges from Total Drama Island return with a bit more spice, considering Pahkitew Island is full of surprises. Hosted by Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet, all new sorts of drama will explode in this nostalgia-packed season!
1. Episode 1: Very Not So Happy Campers Pt1

**So I played with a randomiser with the original 24 contestants and I got some pretty neat results. Because I made some mini backstory behind my head about how the contestants got eliminated, I decided to make a fanfiction about it. It was much harder than I thought writing as Total Drama uses plenty of imagery, meaning I tried to describe a lot of things. I also tweaked a bit of dialogue so that it suits the person's personality more.**

**I read some other competition fanfics to get an idea of how they structured their work. I decided to use kamikaze2007's idea to use the lines as a cut to a confessional or when Chris cuts to commercials or the intro. I would also like to mention that most episodes mirror the original 26 episodes as:**

**A) I was too lazy to think of new ideas and episode names.**

**B) This season is supposed to be nod to the original season.**

**Without further ado, let Total Drama Return of Pahkitew commence!**

**Oh, and also, if you haven't watched Pahkitew Island and you don't want to be spoilt, then don't read the first paragraph. :/**

* * *

A man with black hair, a blue shirt and olive pants stood at the beach of Pahkitew Island. "Last time on Total Drama!" Chris McLean announced with a loud voice. "Fourteen new victims - er...contestants battled for the one million buckaroos, here on this technology-controlled island. There were twins, evil people, actually evil people, an Australian survivalist, wannabe-mes and psycho people, but the zombie-paranoid Shawn ended up at the top! Now we return with the original twenty-two contestants along with Sierra and Alejandro. What drama will unfold? Will it be the same like the first season? Get ready for a nostalgia-packed adventure on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!

* * *

The original twenty-two and then some sat on a crappy rugged plane heading straight towards Pahkitew Island. The big Canadian Owen sat next to Noah and Izzy. "You guys excited?!" He asked them.

"Yeah!" Replied Izzy, the psychotic ginger with a green two-piece.

"Oh definitely," Noah, the brainiac, said sarcastically. He fist pumped the air carelessly.

The goth girl was at the corner loitering and facing the ground. Surfer Bridgette and booty-dancing Leshawna walked towards Gwen. "You don't look well," Bridgette told Gwen.

"Since when was I happy to go back to Total Drama?" Gwen spat. "Stupid contract...where's your partying boyfriend?"

"Hanging out with DJ."

"...And then my buddy came back and saw the mess and I was like 'dude...'" The cowboy hat-wearing Geoff explained to big man DJ.

"So you're never going to throw a party like that again?" DJ asked him.

"Never again."

Stereotypical nerd Harold and not-so-stereotypical jock Tyler were talking to each other when the punk juvenile Duncan came along.

"Sup dweebs," He teased.

"Duncan, I thought you were still in jail?" Harold said, surprised.

"Eh I got a little help from Chris..."

"Ha, pathetic!" The voice of the devil rung behind Duncan. He turned around and met the eyes of Heather. "Don't believe it one bit. Do you think Chris would spend even a single penny to help one of us?"

"She's got a point," Tyler supported.

"Ask Chris when we get there then. Oh, and by the way, Alejandro is over there," Duncan pointed at the other side of the plane, much to Heather's annoyance. The good-looking Spanish contestant stood by Katie and Sadie, the best friends who wear the same clothing.

"How do you have your hair like that?!" The BFF's gasped together.

"Very special shampoo. Uses one of the finest ingredients such as-" Alejandro said until he was interrupted by another man with similar attributes.

"Oh you make me laugh," Justin interrupted. "Try to compete with my looks!" Katie and Sadie whipped their eyes back and forth between Justin and Alejandro, figuring out who was hotter.

"Please, I got burnt to a crisp by a volcano and didn't get exposed to sunlight for a whole year and I still look handsome. But alas, this isn't a competition of looks! Otherwise I would have already won."

While Justin and Alejandro were arguing Beth and Lindsay were playing a game of spy.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something that is very hot," Lindsay said cheerfully.

"Um, is it you?" Beth guessed.

"Correct!" Lindsay and Beth clapped together cheerfully.

"Oh come here!" A purple-haired stalker shouted. The girls stopped and looked at Sierra, who was trying to pinch Cody's cheeks. Cody was sitting trying to inch away from the woman's fingers. "Where are you going Cody-kins?"

"Just, um..." Cody tried to think of an excuse.

"He wants to talk to me, if you don't mind," Trent, the guitarist, finished. He beckoned Cody to the other side of the room. "Cody, you know how we deal with stalkers. You still remember what we did back when the Drama Brothers was a thing?"

"I know," Cody whined. "I thought making friends with her would make things better but instead she keeps popping up in my home at least once a week. It's killing me!"

"That's okay, maybe we can vote her off early if we're on the same team," Trent reassured.

Ezekiel was still a feral animal, looking almost the same except he wore his trademark beanie. He was crouching on the plane bench like a wild dog. Eva and Courtney sat beside him, moving away when drool dripped from his mouth. It was acidic as a hissing sound was made after the saliva impacted the floor. "Gross," Courtney commented.

Once the plane was above the beach Chef Hatchet, the pilot for the plane, left the cockpit and threw a bunch of parachutes on the floor. "Suit up," He said with a grin. Once the contestants strapped on their parachutes they looked through the windows and noticed the long drop.

"Honestly, this is probably one of the least scariest challenges we have to do," Gwen said optimistically.

"Uh, so who's going to jump first?" Tyler asked as he peered his head through the doorway. Heather took this opportunity and kicked him off the plane. The sound of screaming gradually decreased. Tyler was able to open his parachute but he landed on the sand painfully a second later.

"So you're still that type of Heather," Leshawna scoffed. "Move over stick girl." Leshawna dived off with an ecstatic scream. She landed safely in front of Chris. One by one the contestants jumped off and survived. Heather and Alejandro were the only ones left.

"Think of this as the Drop of Shame," Alejandro teased.

"We never did the Drop of Shame doofus," Heather retorted. She proceeded to jump off, followed by Alejandro.

Once Heather and Alejandro stepped foot on the beach Chris began to talk. "Welcome back originals! Sadly Camp Wawanakwa exploded so we have this island to compensate! We just so happened to come across this island and since it was remote and human-free, it was the perfect place for torturous challenges. So anyway-"

"Um Chris," Sierra interrupted. "I think you forgot to mention that this island is artificial and is controlled through computers."

"What?!" The other contestants said in unison.

Chris sighed loudly. "Yes Sierra, it is. Were it not for a specific contestant who should not be named, this island is electronically controlled. That means I can do things like this!" Chris grabbed a remote control from his pocket and pressed a button. Suddenly the ground started shaking, frightening the contestants. "And this." He pressed another button and the winds became stronger and cooler. Snow began to precipitate on the beach.

"We get it Chris!" Duncan yelled. Chris pressed a few more buttons and all the disasters stopped. The contestants sighed in relief. Chris had a large smirk on his face. "I would also like to introduce Duncan since he just recently got bailed out of prison by the one and only, me."

"Oh what?!" Heather gasped, removing snow from her hair.

"Told ya," Duncan rubbed it on her face.

"Moving on, we still have the outhouse confessional, so you can still spill out some dirty little secrets."

"Ooo can I say one now?!" Sierra exclaimed excitedly. "Did you know that Cody-"

"Hush hush hush!" Cody covered her mouth. "Hehe nothing." He smiled awkwardly towards the host.

Chris looked at the two menacingly. "Say one more word and you two are off the island. Now follow me; let me show you your homes!"

Chris led them towards a giant treehouse. "This is where one of teams will sleep which we will figure out later." Alejandro opened his mouth but Chris pinched his lips. "And don't worry Al, you guys will find out your teams soon."

Chris pointed at the treehouse. "Made by one of the lovely teams last season, this magnificent structure accommodates up to seven people, contains no bathrooms, no electricity and a beautiful view of Pahkitew Island. Absolute crap." Chris then led them into a reasonably sized cave. "Now this shelter is cold, rough, open to hazards but can fit in a lot of people."

"Uh, open to what hazards?" Geoff asked.

"Oh you know, the robotic man-eating creatures that roam the island."

* * *

"Robotic creatures?" Gwen said in front of the camera. "Did Chris run out of actual living man-eating creatures?"

* * *

Chris finally led them to the campfire pit. "This infamous area is where the eliminations take place now!" Logs, stone and barrels laid on the floor as seats. "Now the reason why I brought you here was to assemble the teams. If you're name is called please step to my right!" The contestants showed no signs of excitement, except for Sierra.

"Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Noah, Trent and Lindsay," the six people who were called walked towards Chris. Only Lindsay stood at Chris's left while the others stood at his right. "Uh Lindsay, you should be there," Chris told the blonde, pointing at her teammates.

"But you said your right," She complained.

"Just go there!" Chris ordered. Lindsay walked over with her head down.

"Cody, Beth, Justin, Heather and Leshawna, go join your team," Chris continued. "Thus forming, once again, the Screaming Gophers!" The team showed little-to-no signs of appreciation.

* * *

I'm with these idiots again," Heather complained in the confessional.

* * *

"Next are the Killer Bass. They consist of Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel and Courtney," The five people called up walked (or crawled, in the case of Ezekiel) to the left of Chris. "Then Katie, Sadie, Duncan, DJ, Tyler and Harold." The six walked over, leaving Alejandro and Sierra remaining. Geoff cheered for a tiny bit, only to stop when no one else responded.

"Now, Alejandro..." Chris walked up to Alejandro so that they were eye-to-eye. Alejandro gulped nervously. Chris rummaged through his pocket and grabbed something unexpected.

A coin.

"So Al, heads means you join the Killer Bass, tails means you join the Screaming Gophers." Chris flipped the coin and landed on his palm. "Heads! Go join the Bass Alejandro!"

"Heyy..." He said awkwardly. His team looked at him seriously. Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie were the only ones with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Guess I ticked off most of them," Alejandro commented in the confessional.

* * *

Sierra was much more excited, running towards Cody and hugging him. "We're on the same team again!" While Cody was crushed from Sierra's bear hug, he looked at Trent mercifully. He replied with a shrug and a confused face.

"Oh, and one more thing," Chris announced. "Chef is not - I repeat - not serving any food. If you're hungry, then you look for your own. Now go change to your swimming gear because every challenge is similar to the ones you did in season one. That means the first challenge is diving!" Chris walked off laughing, angering the already angry contestants.

* * *

No...more...food?" Owen whimpered in foetal position on the toilet bowl.

* * *

"This is going to be easy!" Sierra cheered in the confessional. "I have watched Total Drama Island at least one hundred and sixteen times so I know all the challenges and eliminations off by heart. First was Ezekiel, then Eva, then Noah, then Justin, then-"

* * *

The contestants stood between the treehouse and the cave.

"So whose home is whose?" Duncan asked.

"I dibs treehouse," Heather said out loud.

"Don't you mean we?" Leshawna added.

"Yeah yeah."

"Don't think you can manipulate us again," Beth told Heather.

"Um, didn't you guys hear Chris?" Harold said. "The treehouse can only fit like seven people."

"Then let the Killer Bass get it then," Sierra suggested. "Based on season one, they lost more team members much faster than us so after a few challenges they can fit there easily."

* * *

Noah sat on the toilet bowl facepalming. "Is it possible for Sierra to get any more stupider?"

* * *

"Attention everyone!" Chris said, his voice projecting from a loudspeaker. "If you don't get your butts at the cliff in ten minutes then all of you live in the cave! Today's challenge will determine where you are accommodated, okay?"

"No time to change, let's just go," Duncan motivated his team and they began to head straight towards the cliff. After a round of arguing from Leshawna and Heather, the Screaming Gophers decided to follow them.

Owen and Noah walked together closely. "So hot dog-" Owen panted.

"Noah," The guy with the brains corrected.

"I don't think...I can make it..." Owen went down to his knees and began to crawl.

"Owen if you can make it up there by yourself Chris will give you a vanilla sundae dipped in fudge," Noah lied manipulatively. Immediately Owen jumped back to his stubby legs and sprinted up the hill.

"That's pretty mean," Justin said disapprovingly.

"Oh please, anti-me. You can use your body to get anyone to do anything for you, but my words can bring someone down to the ground," Noah assured Justin.

"Then don't get out early then, okay?"

"Says the one who got eliminated after me," Noah muttered under his breath.

The Killer Bass were slightly ahead of the Screaming Gophers. Geoff and Bridgette walked together closely, reminiscing about their times back in Camp Wawanakwa. "Yeah, and remember that love letter note you thought came from me?" Geoff laughed.

"Don't be rude, that note was lovely," Bridgette said defensively.

"It was filled with my heart and emotion," Harold added, walking past.

"Harold, dude, why don't you try hooking up with Leshawna again?" Geoff questioned.

"I think it's time for me to move on with other women," Harold answered with his hand in his heart.

"Okay dude." Geoff slowed Bridgette and himself down so that they can talk privately. "Bridge, we're not gonna separate right?"

"Geoff don't be like that. Unless the worst thing happens, we'll stick together."

Duncan laughed hysterically behind him. "What is this one of those generic love stories?!"

"At least I didn't make a move on two women." Geoff retaliated.

"So? I'm in good terms with them anyway. Right Courtney?!" Duncan shouted the last line towards her ex-girlfriend, only to be flipped off by her. "See, she'll do worse."

Back at the Screaming Gophers, Cody ran towards Gwen to walk beside her. "Hey Gwen!"

"What do you want?" She stared at Cody intimidatingly.

"Look I just want to talk. Not love talk. Just, a normal, friendly talk. I wanted to do this now since I convinced Sierra that I left my underwear at the beach."

"Well that's one way to get her away," Gwen said, impressed.

"He, yeah. I use that excuse all the time."

"All the time?"

"Well, you see, Sierra has been going way too far with her stalking and she's been entering my house a lot of times."

"That's pretty serious. Have you tried to call the police?"

"Yeah...no..." Cody slapped his head for not thinking about that.

"Hello!" Trent pushed in between Cody and Gwen and relaxed his arms over their necks.

* * *

"Wow, usually Trent would talk with me and Cody would that," Gwen said, surprised. "I guess this season will be very different."

* * *

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't talked to you Gwen in a while, so maybe we can catch up?" Trent asked, targeting the question towards Cody.

* * *

"I just really want Gwen and I to be in good terms," Trent explained in the confessional. "The most I want with her is to be friends again. And that's the maximum level I'll go with her...Unless she says otherwise." Trent winked at the camera.

* * *

"Oh, um..." Gwen thought about it.

"It's cool," Cody said, backing off. "I did that several times so I guess it's karma!" Suddenly he heard the screams of Sierra racing towards him. "Oh man gotta go!" Cody began to sprint up the cliff.

Once the twenty-four contestants reached the top of the cliff Chris stood up from a lawn chair he placed, along with Chef. "Tsk tsk tsk, five minutes late. This a half hour show you know that right?"

"Who cares, can you just explain everything now?" Heather said impatiently.

"I care! This show needs the ratings. So anyway, the first challenge is very similar to the original one as with all the future challenges. The jumping off the cliff remains the same, except this time I can change the temperature of the water to freeze you, or boil you. The plus side of this is that there are no sharks this time."

The contestants sighed miserably at this news. Owen nudged Noah on the head. "Where's the sundae?" Owen whispered desperately.

"I think Chris lied to us," Noah replied.

"...Instead, I have placed temperature-proof robotic sharks to roam the waters!" Chris said enthusiastically.

"Shoulda seen that coming," DU whimpered.

"And because you guys didn't change to swimwear, well, this challenge is all the more harder. The rules remain the same, if you don't jump, you wear this chicken hat that is filled with shame and misery." Chris revealed a yellow rubbery chicken hat and made a chicken sound. "Now whichever team wins this first challenge, they get an advantage on the next challenge, which will be revealed later on."

Katie and Sadie looked over the cliff and saw the robotic shark infested waters. Katie gulped. "Who's going first?"

* * *

**And that is the first episode! If you have any suggestions or criticism to this fanfic please post a review. I won't be revealing any information such as eliminations, plot twists etc.**


	2. Episode 2: Very Not So Happy Campers Pt2

**Nice to know that this fanfiction was received positively. I really wanted this chapter to be uploaded with the first, but I was busy, so I decided to post this and the next one together. Anyway...enjoy.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama! The original twenty-four contestants parachuted down to Pahkitew Island. There I explained to them that they will be reliving season one, only this time with a bit more 'danger'. This is put to the test when the very first challenge is revealed to be jumping off a cliff into robotic shark infested, temperature-changing waters. Who will jump? Who will chicken out? Who will be the first eliminated? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!

* * *

"So who's going to jump first?" Katie gulped. Ezekiel reacted immediately by pouncing towards the edge of the cliff. He leaped high in the air and dove towards the water head first. Chris pressed a button on his remote control and the water began to produce steam. When Ezekiel touched the water he yelled in pain. This attracted the sharks, causing them to attack the mutated freak. He quickly swam to shore, sweating and panting. His body was filled with a shark's bite marks.

"And Ezekiel is the first to jump!" Chris announced. "Looks like all the torture I gave him paid off after all! So who's next?"

"I'll go!" Harold volunteered. He stood at the edge of the cliff with his arms elevated at shoulder height. "Consider this, my sacrifice." He stepped forward once and he torpedoed down. For seconds they didn't hear a splash.

"Did he even jump?" Eva asked. She walked towards the edge only for a hand to grab her ankle. She yelled as she went straight down to the water. Harold got up the cliff harmlessly.

"I thought I could do it but I can't," He said with shame. Chris threw a chicken hat towards him. He tried to grab it but he slipped and fell down the cliff anyway. Chris and Duncan busted out laughing.

Harold landed on the boiling water screaming like a little girl. Before he could swim to the beach Eva grabbed his throat.

"Oh, and I think Eva is helping Harold out," Chris commentated as Eva was holding onto Harold's neck. "Never mind, turns out she's drowning him." Eva screamed at Harold as she occasionally plunged his head into the water. Whenever a shark came by, she punched it on the nose, breaking the circuits. Finally she dragged Harold's unconscious body to shore, where Ezekiel was waiting casually. Harold's glasses was left on the water being tested by the sharks. His face was full of blisters.

"That was awesome!" Duncan shouted enthusiastically. His teammates looked at him with concern.

"I guess prison didn't change you," Gwen scoffed.

"So? Why don't you go back with Mal, his girlfriend and the little nerd?"

"Their names are Mike, Zoey and Cameron. And I don't regret being with them for one bit, unlike you." Gwen spat. The contestants and Chef started oohing at her statement.

"Enough with this, I need more people jumping!" Chris demanded. Nobody else volunteered, making Chris sigh. "Didn't think I would come to this." Chris pressed another button and the piece of land under Katie sprung up, propelling the woman towards the beach. She landed on Ezekiel painfully, forming a large crater in the sand. "She dived I guess." Chris chuckled.

Sadie yelled in panic and decided to jump off the cliff as well. She landed in the water only to be attacked by sharks. She was able to reach the beach with minor injuries and burns. "Come on Gophers! Five Bass players have already done it."

"Make that six," Alejandro corrected. He dived majestically into the water. Chris pressed another button and the steam coming from the water dispersed and cooled instantly. Once Alejandro landed on the icy water he yelped in pain and hanged onto the cliff side. He shivered vigorously. "So cold!" He chattered. The sharks were aligned ready to attack Alejandro. He took this opportunity to jump on their heads one by one until he reached shore. The last shark wore Harold's glasses, so Alejandro snatched it away. He walked up to Harold and offered his glasses.

"Thank you for your kindness," Harold praised Alejandro and bowed to him. The Spanish man made a quick thumbs up before crouching on the floor shivering.

"Woah now that is skill!" Chris commented. "So, any Gophers?"

"We will!" Owen yelled with Noah around his left arm.

"Don't do this man!" Noah panicked, trying to remove his big friend's arm.

"The cliff is yours, Owen and Noah," Chris said calmly.

Owen yelled in excitement and Noah yelled in fear as they jumped off the cliff. Once they landed on the freezing water, Noah quickly climbed on top of Owen and paddled away to shore with his hands. Noah twitched each time he touched the water.

"What's wrong Noah?" Owen asked politely. "You keep shaking."

"I-It's cold Captain Obvious!" Noah chattered.

"Eh it's not that bad." Owen replied, making Noah roll his eyes. They reached shore before the sharks could get them. Owen offered a high-five to Noah, which he grumpily accepts.

"I wanna do that!" Sierra squealed as she picked up Cody. As she ran towards the edge of the cliff Chris pressed another button that launched the two off the floor and into a tree at the beach. Sierra fell off the foliage and landed on the sand in pain, while Cody still hanged in the branches.

"And four Gophers jumped while six Bass jumped," Chris stated.

"I'll jump next," Bridgette announced. She nudged Geoff on the waist.

"Oh, uh yeah, me too," Geoff said. They both held hands and jumped into the water. Steam rose again, meaning that the water reached boiling temperature again. The couple reached the beach with plenty of blisters and shark bites, but were relieved.

"That's eight Killer Bass, come on Gophers!" Chris urged.

"I'll go," Trent volunteered. He dived off the cliff like it was a normal springboard and screamed once he touched the water. The sharks circled around him, thinking about how they will maul their prey. Trent dived underwater to hide and swam to shore before the sharks could bite him. Owen and Noah helped him up on his feet.

"Ugh, I'll go next," Gwen moaned. She jumped off the cliff and landed directly in front of the sharks. She yelled in pain and fright once the sharks noticed her. Before one could bite her a rock hit the head of her predator, stunning it. The other sharks looked around wondering what had happened. By the time the sharks noticed Gwen was gone, she was already hugging Trent for saving her.

"How did you know that would work?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Oh you know..." He glanced at Noah, who gave him the idea. "I panicked, and I just thought of it." Noah frowned when he wasn't given credit.

"Well, thanks anyway."

Izzy and Heather jumped next, leaving only five Screaming Gophers (Beth, Justin, Leshawna and Lindsay) and four Killer Bass (Duncan, Courtney, DJ and Tyler) to jump.

"Come on Lindsay, go jump with me!" Tyler encouraged his girlfriend.

"Oh move over lovebirds!" Leshawna butted through them and jumped. She fought off the sharks and shrugged off the icy pain. She reached the shore with no injuries, much to her surprise.

"Fine then Taylor," Lindsay said to Tyler. Before the jock could correct her she jumped on his chest and began to make out with him. They fell off the cliff mid-kiss. Once they realise they were in shark infested waters, Lindsay accidentally kicked Tyler in the face, leaving him to fend off the sharks while Lindsay swam to shore. After a few minutes Tyler ended up on shore with various cuts and bruises. Chris just watched him groan in pain as if it was the climax of the movie.

"Hoho I guess Tyler's luck isn't getting any better. Who else will jump? And what is the next challenge? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!

* * *

Chris groaned loudly. "So none of you will jump?"

"No," Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Beth and Justin said in unison.

"My manager told me that I need to look flawless for my next commercial!" Justin said.

"I'm scared," Beth whined.

"Yo I would jump if the water wasn't changing," DJ confessed.

"Nope, it ain't worth it. I bet my team will win the next challenge anyway," Courtney stated stubbornly.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" Duncan teased. "And guess which team lost the challenge."

"Oh shut up, I don't see you diving!"

"I'm not diving until you are."

"Oh fine then!" Courtney walked to the cliff and positioned herself to dive. She jumped and headed straight through the boiling water. She yelped occasionally but was able to punch the robotic sharks away and enter shore with little pain.

"You gonna jump Duncan?!" Courtney screamed at him. She was able to see Duncan crossing his arms and shaking his head with a grin.

* * *

Courtney looked at the camera angrily. "Why isn't Duncan doing it?! This is something he would do! Did something happen to him in prison or what?"

* * *

Duncan glared at the camera. "The only reason I'm not doing it is because Chris forced me to throw the challenges and piss off my teammates. In return, I practically have full immunity until the merge. That's the reason why he bailed me out of jail."

* * *

"Very well," Chris said as he threw the chicken hats at Duncan, DJ, Beth and Justin. "Wear that for the rest of the challenge. The host led them to shore where the other contestants waited impatiently.

"So because these cowards don't want to jump, that means its a tie and none of you get the advantage for next round. Let me tell you that you definitely would want the award."

"What's the next challenge Chris?" Eva asked, gritting her teeth.

"The next challenge is a test of memory and art. Let's go somewhere that is actually quite safe." Chris led them to an open field where two giant square canvases around two metres long were placed. A paint bucket containing red stood next to one canvas, whereas a paint bucket containing green stood next to the other. Each had two big paintbrushes inside.

"The next challenge, you must paint your team's symbol from season one! You have three chances to paint it accurately. Whoever has painted theirs the closest wins immunity. If one of the chicken wearers actually jumped, their team might have been rewarded with half of the art!"

* * *

"Oooooh yes! All my Total Drama knowledge is finally put to the test!" Sierra cheered in the confessional. "I memorised the symbols for this exact reason!"

* * *

"And time starts...now!" Chris shouted. "You have one hour to create your paintings."

The Killer Bass thought about what they were going to do thoughtfully. Duncan 'accidentally' kicked the bucket, causing half of the red paint to spill.

"Thanks a lot!" Courtney told Duncan as she picked up the bucket.

* * *

"There has to be a reason why he's trying to throw the challenge!" Courtney said in the confessional as she smacked her fist on the palm of her hand. "Scott threw away challenges because he wanted his team voted off, but Duncan doesn't hate most of us that he would do that."

* * *

"Well first we need a circle," Geoff began to tell his team. DJ, since he was the tallest, became the painter. He produced an extremely neat circle.

"That's pretty accurate," Harold complimented.

* * *

"All my time making cookies with Mama, she taught me how to cut perfect circles on the dough!" DJ expressed in the confessional proudly.

* * *

"Well, next we need to make a fish, because, well, a bass is a fish." Courtney explained.

"Every detail must be perfect. Every!" Chris yelled on his megaphone, annoying Courtney.

"Mental note, always use a megaphone near Courtney," Chris joked with Chef as they both drank lemonade.

Meanwhile the Screaming Gophers gave all control to Sierra, who began painting maniacally with a brush on each hand. After five minutes she yelled, "Done!" It surprised Chris and the Killer Bass. Chris walked over to the painting and observed it intently.

"Very good Sierra, only one problem. That's the symbol for the Killer Bass, not the Screaming Gophers!"

Katie and Sadie ran to the canvas and quickly took a mental note of the logo before half the Screaming Gophers ripped the painting into smithereens.

"We got this!" The BFF's said together.

* * *

"I have never seen those girls become useful!" Bridgette exclaimed in the confessional.

* * *

Katie and Sadie sat together in the confessional. "We used to always copy our answers at school so much we were even able to copy handwriting!" Katie explained.

"Aw, we are so alike!" Sadie squealed and cuddled Katie.

* * *

Whilst the Killer Bass gave the brush to Katie and Sadie, the Screaming Gophers gave Sierra another chance.

"Screw this up, and you'll be out Sierra," Heather snarled. Sierra replied with a raspberry and went to painting again.

"You," Heather pointed at Cody. "You still friends with stalker over there?"

"If you're asking me to vote her off, I'll do it," Cody replied.

"Good."

* * *

"I guess Cody is a friend, kind of," Heather said in the confessional. "At least he is someone I can trust in my team, after I gave myself an extremely bad reputation in season one."

* * *

Just before Katie and Sadie were done with their painting Sierra yelled, "Done." Chris walked over and nodded his head in approval.

"Excellent work Sierra!" Chris announced. The Killer Bass groaned in misery. "You made the symbol for the Screaming Gaffers, not the Gophers!"

Katie and Sadie gasped and continued painting. In seconds they also yelled, "Done." The host checked the painting and his jaw dropped.

"You actual did it! The Killer Bass win!" Chris congratulated the team. The Bass cheered and carried the BFF's to the shelters while the Screaming Gophers followed them, glaring at Sierra.

* * *

"Not my fault," Sierra pouted. "It was the teams fault for not encouraging me! Not even...Cody..."

* * *

The Killer Bass discussed over which shelter they would live in.

"The treehouse seems to be more comfortable and is natural," Bridgette argued.

"But in the cave we have personal space," Alejandro retorted.

"Look, if there are not enough beds we can make bunkers," Geoff responded.

"And if we can make bunk beds in the treehouse, why can't we make beds in the cave?" Eva added.

"Also, what about Ezekiel? He's too feral to be inside the treehouse!" Alejandro stated. "Uh no offence." Ezekiel responded by scratching his head with his foot.

"We have made our decision," Courtney announced to Chris after discussing with one another. "We choose the cave."

"Alrighty then! It's all yours!" Chris agreed. The Bass smiled as they walked towards their new home. "As for you Gophers, it's at the elimination ceremony."

During the elimination ceremony, the Killer Bass went to work making beds and a wall to protect themselves at night. Geoff, DJ, Ezekiel and Eva gathered materials, Courtney bossed them around, Bridgette, Alejandro, Katie and Sadie constructed the beds, Harold and Tyler constructed the walls and finally, Duncan did nothing but sit around.

"Are you going to do anything?" Alejandro scolded.

"I got some back pain, that's why!" Duncan replied, throwing a rock around. Alejandro walked towards the delinquent.

"Amigo, is there something that happened in prison that you would like to share?" He asked politely.

* * *

"Wow, never thought of that," Duncan laughed in the confessional. "Alejandro just gave me an excuse!"

* * *

"I...I don't really want to," Duncan lied, trying to sound dramatic. He noticed everyone giving him a look of sympathy, even Courtney. "It's terrible there man...it's not like juvie. Everyone made fun of me, punched me, made me drop the soap..." Duncan continued making up a fake background story, causing Katie and Sadie to cry. Alejandro nodded his sympathetically and returned to constructing the beds.

* * *

"Wow," Courtney sighed in the confessional. "I can't believe I thought he was throwing challenges, turns out he just had a really bad experience in jail."

* * *

"I'll admit some of the things I said were true," Duncan confessed. "But once I told them that I blew up McLean's 'cottage' they accepted me. Heck, I even made friends with some of the guards there!"

* * *

"Welcome to the very first elimination of the season," Chris said deviously at the elimination ceremony as he watched the Screaming Gophers lament. "Sad, considering that you, the Screaming Gophers, won the first challenge last time. Oh well, just try not to make a streak."

* * *

Cody sat in the confessional revealing a photo of Sierra with a red cross over it. "Please let her leave!" He begged.

* * *

Trent held a red marker and drew on a photo of Sierra. "A promise is a promise."

* * *

Sierra revealed a photo of Heather with a red cross over her face. "Take that, you no good son of a-"

* * *

"And the votes have been registered and let me just say that it is almost unanimous." Chris stated after the contestants voted. "The marshmallows go to Gwen, Owen, Cody, Noah, Trent, Leshawna, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay and Beth." Heather and Sierra were the only ones that remained empty-handed. "And the final marshmallow goes to..." Heather and Sierra glared at each other.

"Heather!" Chris gave her the final marshmallow. "Sierra come with me." Sierra dropped to her knees as Heather ate her marshmallow cheerfully. Sierra wailed and hugged Cody before Chef grabbed her.

"Please win for me!" She pleaded.

"Sure..." Cody mumbled, not having the slightest care.

"This season contestants will be booted off with, well, the Boot of Shame!" Chris announced by leading the Gophers to a giant boot controlled by a lever. "Sierra please stand inside the red circle in front of the boot." Chef forced her to the said position.

"Any last words?" Chris asked Sierra.

"Yes, will this hur-" Sierra said before she was kicked off the island literally. She screamed her lungs off as she was sent flying away.

"If she was going to ask if it hurts," Chris commented. "Then yes, it does!"

The Gophers went to their treehouse only to find out that it was too cramped for eleven people.

"What if the girls sleep inside the treehouse today, and the boys sleep outside," Beth suggested. "Then everyday we rotate."

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Noah supported.

"I guess that's not terrible," Heather added.

It was decided: the female Gophers slept inside that night while the male Gophers dropped a pile of leaves as a makeshift bed.

Trent noticed Cody sighing in relief. "She's gone man, just as I said." Trent told Cody.

"Haha yep!" Cody said before going to sleep.

"Goodnight Noah," Owen whispered in his ear.

"Yeah...goodnight," Noah replied uncomfortably.

The six girls inside the treehouse had a harder time trying to sleep. They were arguing over which person will pair up with who in the bunker beds. Leshawna and Gwen wanted to pair with each other, while Beth and Lindsay did the same, leaving Heather with Izzy. Heather felt uncomfortable with this, stating that she doesn't know what Izzy will do in her sleep. It was finally decided when Beth chose to be with Heather, leaving Izzy with Lindsay.

Chris McLean was shown inside the main control room of the island, drinking a milkshake.

"One contestant eliminated, and twenty-three remain!" The host announced. "Can the Screaming Gophers get revenge on the Killer Bass, or will they fall in another shameful and hilarious defeat? Who knows, because this season will be full of surprises. I mean, Ezekiel is not the first one eliminated for once! Find out what happens next time on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"


	3. Episode 3: The Big Sleep 2-Sleep Harder

Chris McLean stood next to the Boot of Shame. "Last time on Total Drama! The Gophers and the Bass jumped into the challenges, and by challenges, I mean a cliff. People were flung, attacked and even both! Afterwards I tested their memory by making the teams paint there original team symbol. Sierra was able to remember every symbol from past seasons EXCEPT the Screaming Gophers, causing her team to lose the challenge. Katie and Sadie have shown that they have a gift in memorising art, being able to draw the Killer Bass' symbol by looking at the design for a fraction of a second. Duncan revealed that I bailed him out of prison just to cause a little bit more commotion in the island. Sierra ultimately received the Boot of Shame after costing the challenge for her team, as well as annoying the heck out of Cody. Which team will succeed? Who will receive the next boot? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!

* * *

The Killer Bass woke up well rested and energised. "Thanks for reminding us that the next challenge was the sleeping thingy, Courtney," Bridgette told her fellow teammate.

"No problem," Courtney replied. "We better continue winning and not fail like last time. Or get cheated out." She said the last line towards Harold, who tripped after standing from his bed.

"Attention!" The contestants heard the screams from Chef. He kicked the door open, resulting in Sadie getting hit in the face with the debris.

"We built that!" Alejandro complained.

"I don't care! Move out maggots!" Katie helped Sadie up as the Killer Bass stood outside. The Gophers were already there looking tired with bags under their eyes.

"Didn't get a good sleep, huh?" Courtney teased the other team.

"Shut up," Gwen retaliated.

"Welcome everyone!" Chris exclaimed joyfully. "Nice to see that the Bass were prepared. Anyway, you should all remember the sleeping challenge!" The contestants nodded while Alejandro remained with a blank expression. "Oh right, Alejandro is new to all this..."

"Can you continue?" Alejandro asked impatiently.

"So first off is the twenty kilometre race, which we have increased to thirty. That is around six laps around the island!" Chris began.

"Is there still going to be a meal afterwards?" Owen asked.

"First team to have all their members finish the race gets to eat lunch with me!"

Immediately every contestant began to run. Katie and Sadie lagged behind as Katie was caring for Sadie's black eye. Lindsay and Beth were a bit more ahead, but still going slow. Most of the other contestants were together, with the exception of Izzy, Bridgette, Eva and DJ who were at the front.

"You know how to keep up," Eva complimented Bridgette.

* * *

Bridgette gasped in the confessional. "Eva said something nice to me! I didn't know what to say afterwards."

* * *

"Uh..." Bridgette tried to figure out how to reply.

"You're still mad at me, right?" Eva asked.

"Scared would be the more appropriate term."

"I'm not that angry anymore, trust me."

* * *

"Trust Eva?" Bridgette said in the confessional with a confused expression.

* * *

"I think I need to start making friends in my team," Eva explained in front of the camera. "Until the merge of course. Then I can pound everyone's heads together!"

* * *

Instead of running on the ground, Ezekiel jumped from tree to tree.

"How does that sexist white kid do better in challenges after mutating?" Leshawna asked out loud, panting between every word.

"He can't talk anymore which makes him fifty percent less stupider," Gwen joked. Leshawna laughed but immediately stopped when the goth was hit on the head by a branch. Ezekiel crouched at the top of a tree smiling.

"Oh boy, when you get down there Ezekiel I will take your-" Leshawna intimidated before Gwen covered her mouth.

"It ain't worth it Leshawna," Gwen told her. "He won't last very long."

Ezekiel was about to throw another branch when Alejandro scolded him. "If you throw it Ezekiel, don't expect getting a marshmallow when we have to vote someone off." The home-schooled creature dropped the branch, landing on Tyler's head. Duncan snickered, annoying his teammates.

* * *

"Just because Duncan had a bad time in prison does not mean he can laugh at a dude like that," Geoff criticised in the confessional. "With Harold it's different but Tyler did nothing wrong."

* * *

As Owen was running, he noticed Noah slowing down. "Hey buddy, you tired?" He questioned his little friend.

"Y-yeah..." Noah panted.

"Want a piggyback ride?" Owen offered, stopping on his tracks and kneeling down. Noah nodded and reluctantly climbed on his back. Heather and Justin sprinted by the two friends.

"What a bunch of idiots," Heather commented.

"Why do you say that?" Justin wondered.

"They think their little alliance can last very long but I assure you that they won't last. Not unless you help me vote them off."

"I'll be happy to team with you Heather, but why them?"

"I don't give a crap about Noah, but it's Owen I'm worried about. If Chris saying that the challenges will be the same again, then the truth or dare competition will return. If I'm in the final three with that giant blob again I know I'm not going to have a good time."

"Agreed then." Justin and Heather shook hands and continued sprinting. They did not realise that Noah heard the whole conversation.

* * *

"Try to vote us out huh?" Noah said to himself in the confessional. "Well then at least I know who to vote off if my team loses again. I'm looking at you anti-me."

* * *

"Come on guys this the final lap!" Chris announced when the contestants passed the checkpoint for the fourteenth time. Izzy, DJ, Eva and Bridgette were already done and were sipping water from the nearby river. Katie, Sadie, Lindsay and Beth made it to the checkpoint a few minutes afterwards. "And you four just reached your thirteenth lap. Hurry up! You're one lap behind the rest!"

"It's hard because Sadie has a black eye," Katie told Chris.

"And I think I have asthma," Beth sputtered.

"Ugh, if you guys really have to, you can sit out," Chris said to them. "But you guys aren't going to have the buffet." The four women cheered anyway. "Woah, calm down Katie and Lindsay! You two aren't injured, so move your legs!"

"Aw, come back soon Katie!" Sadie cried.

"I know," Katie replied. "Let's go Lindsay!" She beckoned her to continue running. The blonde followed Katie and continued to race.

* * *

Katie sat on the confessional and sighed very loudly and continuously.

* * *

The contestants waited for Katie and Lindsay: the only ones left in the race. Chef has already set up a table with twelve seats, blossoming in different types of fruits, salads, desserts and meats. He also strapped Owen onto a tree to stop him from taking a bite.

"Please...PLEASE give me a sip of that gravy!" Owen moaned, licking his lips and dripping saliva.

"Will you shut up if I give you a spoonful?" Chef finally gave in.

"Cross my heart."

"Fine." Chef fed Owen the spoonful of gravy, but it only made him more furious. Chef bopped him in the head with a frying pan, leaving the big man unconscious.

"I think I see them!" Trent announced. The contestants looked and saw Katie and Lindsay trying to run towards the finish line. They cheered for their respective teammate. Heather dropped to her knees and pleaded for Lindsay to run faster.

"Well you're desperate," Alejandro commented Heather.

"Who wouldn't be?" Heather snapped back, gazing at the fantastic meal.

There was around one hundred metres between the girls and the finish line. Katie accidentally tripped on a rock, making the Screaming Gophers, well, scream.

"Oh! And Katie landed face first on the soil!" Chris commented. Katie looked up and she started to twitch. She jumped to her feet and began to sprint, much faster than Eva would. The Killer Bass roared when they saw this, and when Katie crossed the finish line just milliseconds before Lindsay, they cheered and cried.

* * *

"I never felt so much adrenaline!" Katie exclaimed in the confessional. "The last time I felt like that was when Sadie went to Hawaii for a year and I was all alone at school. Now that I think about it, my grades went better and I was more popular...huh..."

* * *

The Killer Bass sat in the buffet with Chris, while the Gophers sat by a river, avoiding to look at the food. Owen was still unconscious and strapped on a tree.

"Can't believe they got the buffet," Heather complained, her stomach growling.

"We still have the next challenge," Beth said optimistically.

"Yeah...Gwen this is all up to you."

"Oh come on!" Gwen yelled at Heather. "You think I can stay up like that again?"

"Yes I do, or else you'll get kicked off."

"Who on their right mind will team up with you Heather?" Everyone glared at the manipulator. Justin shifted away from her to avoid suspicion.

"Yeah, what she said," Justin added, not helping the situation.

"Fine, I get it. But what about this: if I am the final person to stay awake in our team, you guys can't vote me off if we lose. And if I'm not the last one awake, then all of you can dare me something before you eliminate me." Heather offered to her team. They took quick glances at each other, responding with nods.

"Fine then," Gwen agreed with Heather. She shook hands with her, with Leshawna observing Heather's fingers to make sure she wasn't crossing them.

"She's clean," Leshawna told Gwen.

"Good luck Heather," Gwen said, grinning.

* * *

"Why did I say that?!" Heather told herself off. "No, it's okay. I can still do this. Just, stay awake. Yeah." She placed her hands on her face and banged her skull against the wall.

* * *

The contestants went to the platform where the elimination ceremonies would take place. "You guys know the drill: do what you need to do in the general area to stay awake. Last person to stay awake wins immunity for their team." Chris briefly explained. "And the time starts...now!"

The Screaming Gophers sat on one side while the Killer Bass sat on the other.

"Man, did you eat that teriyaki chicken?" Geoff conversed with Tyler. "The best, that I have ever eaten!"

"What about the pepperoni pizza with the-" Tyler replied.

"Shut up!" The Gophers yelled. Geoff winked at Tyler jokingly.

"It has been exactly twenty four hours and nobody has fallen asleep yet!" Chris commentated. Owen instantly dropped to the floor after Chris finished his sentence. "Welp, I guess that's one gone. Who will be the last one to stay awake? Will Heather be the last one in her team? Find out after the break on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

"It has been forty-eight hours," Chris commentated once again. "And Duncan, Izzy, Noah and Tyler have fallen asleep, leaving eight Gophers and ten Bass."

* * *

"I got bored so I pretended to fall asleep," Duncan confessed in the confessional. "And I have plenty of time to mess with others!"

* * *

"And just to change things up a bit," Chris continued. "Why don't we make night permanent?" Chris wielded his remote and pressed a few buttons. In less than a minute the entire island was surrounded by a solid dome. The contestants panicked but the dome emulated the night sky. "Permanent night! Have a nice rest!"

"Katie...I think I'm gonna fall asleep," Sadie warned her friend. "Quick, let's sleep together." They both dropped to the floor.

"And that leaves eight Bass still awake. I guess it's currently a tie!" Chris announced. Suddenly Katie went back up and brushed her clothes. "Woah, never mind, only nine Bass are awake!"

* * *

"I feel bad for not sleeping at the same time with Sadie," Katie said with guilt in the confessional. "We always do everything together! But after what happened at the race, I need to know if she is holding me back." A knock came on the door.

"Katie! Why did you go inside without me?!" Sadie yelled outside.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Trent walked over to a baggy-eyed Gwen. "Hey," He said tiredly. "Remember last time we did this challenge and we got to, you know, get to know each other better."

"Don't think you'll get another shot at me," Gwen told Trent.

"I know, I know. Just wanted to know if you want to give our friendship another go."

"Trent, your sweet, but can I please go through a season without a boyfriend?" Gwen snapped.

"Sure, I-I get it." Trent went back to sit in his log with Cody.

"How'd it go?" Cody asked Trent.

"Not good. She doesn't want to commit to a relationship," Trent sighed.

"I thought you said you just wanted to be friends."

"Oh...uh..."

"So you do have feelings for her!"

"Ugh maybe I do. I don't know man." Trent leaned back and lied on the grass. "I think I'm just gonna..." He slurred before he fell asleep.

"And that's seven Gophers and nine Bass left," Chris whispered. "These people better get to some sleeping soon because I want to get over and done with this challenge."

Another day has passed and Justin, Beth, Lindsay, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ and Leshawna have fell asleep.

"Five Killer Bass (Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Courtney and Alejandro) and three Screaming Gophers (Cody, Gwen and Heather) remain in the challenge," Chris announced.

"I swear Ezekiel has not blinked once," Alejandro commented. Ezekiel just crouched and faced the holographic moon, occasionally scratching his head with his legs.

Katie noticed Sadie beginning to wake up. Katie panicked and quickly fell to the floor, pretending to be asleep. "Katie," Sadie whispered in her ear. "It's time to wake up."

"Hu?" Katie slurred, acting like she just woke up.

"Let's go to the bathroom," Sadie suggested, picking up her friend. As they walked away Chris leaned towards Katie.

"That counts as elimination, just to let you know," The host whispered to her with a smile. Katie frowned and continued to walk with Sadie.

Duncan walked towards Gwen after he woke up. "Hey hot stuff, need to rest?"

"Go away you creep," Gwen replied softly. She rubbed her eyes, trying not to fall asleep.

"Didn't hear the news about me?"

"What, about your 'time' in prison? I'm not giving you my sympathy."

"Hey..." Cody said tiredly. "Is he bothering you Gwen?" Duncan pinched Cody's ear and twisted it. "Ow!"

"Stop it!" Gwen said, much more awake.

"What's your boyfriend going to do?" Duncan teased.

"Can I just go one day without a boyfriend being mentioned?!" Gwen screamed at Duncan. Gwen marched off the platform. "You can count me out Chris," She spat at the host.

"Okay then," Chris replied in confusion.

"Look what you did," Cody snapped at Duncan.

* * *

"You think I went a bit too far?" Duncan asked in the confessional, gesturing a squeezing motion with his fingers.

* * *

Courtney and Alejandro fell asleep a few hours after the scene with Gwen.

"And there's two left in both teams!" Chris commentated, pointing at Cody, Heather, Eva and Ezekiel. "And only sixteen more hours until the one hundred hour mark."

Ezekiel began to walk around, tripping quite frequently on the same rock. Eva was standing on the grass doing star-jumps very slowly. Cody was lying on top of a log chest-first straining his eyes to stay open. Heather was probably suffering the most of them all, slapping herself whenever her brain began to shut down.

The rest of the contestants were standing around in the area between the two homes. While Harold was peeing in a bush, Duncan pushed him inside, the nerd landing on the foliage and urine. Duncan whistled away, not noticing Geoff glaring at him.

* * *

"Okay, I guess Harold isn't the only exception," Geoff continued from the past confessional. "Honestly if Duncan can't keep a stable mind, then the dude shouldn't be in the show."

* * *

"Darn it why hasn't Heather fallen asleep?" Noah complained to Leshawna.

"The girl does not want to get eliminated," Leshawna replied. "If Cody falls asleep before her, then we can't vote her off."

"Actually, I know someone else we can vote for." Noah whispered to Leshawna about Justin and Heather's alliance. Leshawna opened her eyes in shock when she heard their plan.

* * *

"Can't believe Heather is doing this whole alliance business with Justin to bring herself into the finale!" Leshawna said angrily. "And even worse, she's trying to vote me off first!"

* * *

"I may have lied about Leshawna being voted off first, but I needed to convince her to vote off Justin somehow," Noah explained in the confessional.

* * *

"It has been ninety-nine hours!" Chris said with enthusiasm. "And these four just cannot go to sleep!"

Cody, Heather, Eva and Ezekiel continued with their normal routine. After around half an hour, Eva stopped performing star-jumps and fell asleep.

"Eva has fallen asleep! Who's going to win this?" Chris announced excitedly.

* * *

"I was so happy when Eva fell asleep!" Heather rejoiced in the confessional. "If either Cody or Ezekiel slept, then I would have been immune from elimination regardless!"

* * *

I am happy to announce that you three have reached the one hundred hour mark!" Chris finally told them. Heather and Cody were barely able to cheer, and Ezekiel continued to stumble over the rock. "And that means...this!" Chris revealed a giant pop-up book behind his back. He sat down on a chair and flipped through the pages, muttering where he left it off. "Oh that's right! Chapter two!"

"No...thank...you..." Cody slurred before he fell asleep.

"Yes!" Heather acclaimed softly before she too went to sleep.

"Woah! I guess Ezekiel is the final one awake, meaning that you won immunity for your team!" Chris told the homeschooler. He still continued to trip over the same rock. Chris rolled his eyes, pressing a button on his remote control. He quickly put on a pair of shades before the dome retracted, revealing the sun. Ezekiel screamed at the top of his lungs, as well as the other contestants further away. Chris laughed joyfully at the pain he brought upon them. Cody and Heather immediately woke up, covering their eyes when the sun blazed above them.

In the elimination ceremony, eleven Gophers sat in front of Chris. Heather and Cody slept where they were sitting. "Welcome back, again," Chris welcomed them. "You guys aren't doing good. But I don't really care, so I'm just going hand the marshmallows. The first goes to...Trent!" He threw a marshmallow towards him. "Then Noah, Gwen, Leshawna, Izzy and Beth." He flung the marshmallows towards each of them. "Lindsay, Cody and Heather." Lindsay caught her marshmallow, but Heather and Cody's just bounced on their heads. Owen and Justin were left.

"Owen, it seems that a certain group of people want you out. Same goes to you Justin McHotty," Chris explained to the two. "But just by one vote, Owen gets the final marshmallow!" He threw the marshmallow at Owen, to which he grabbed it happily.

"What?! Why me?!" Justin stuttered, wanting an explanation from his team.

"Because you and Heather made an alliance that's why!" Leshawna snapped at him.

"I heard my name?" Heather woke up and asked softly before going back to sleep.

"What? who told you?" Justin questioned.

"It's N-" Leshawna replied, cutting her sentence when she realised that saying his name would not help him. "None of you business!"

"Whatever. I got a modelling studio to go to anyway!"

Justin stood in front of the Boot of Shame. "Will this hurt my gluteus maximus? I need them for an underwear commercial I'll be starring in," Justin asked Chris.

"I don't know. Why don't you check?" Chris told him before shifting the lever and booting Justin off the island. "Twenty-two remain, but there's still a heck of a lot more to come. Join us next time on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

**Hoping to upload a new chapter around once or twice a week, depending on how much is being served on my plate.**


	4. Episode 4: Ultimate Deathball

**Yay episode 4! I'm a few chapters ahead so I'm happy to say that there will probably be two updates per week.**

* * *

Chris McLean drank a smoothie, loitering on the Boot of Shame. "Last time on Total Drama! The contestants ran a whopping thirty kilometre run across the island! Heather and Justin created an alliance to vote off Owen, but his little friend Noah was able to hear it. After the race they suffered through the sleeping challenge, yet again. Heather forced herself to be the last one on her team to be awake to avoid elimination, to which she succeeded. Duncan said a little bit too much to Gwen, causing her to explode! In the end Justin got eliminated for plotting to get Owen eliminated. Today this episode will be a bit...dodgy. Which team will succeed? How much more drama can fit in this half hour show? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!

* * *

Gwen, Lindsay and Beth scavenged through the forest early in the morning.

"Uh what are we doing again?" Lindsay asked the goth.

"Looking for berries," Gwen spat.

* * *

"I am so furious, I needed to let off some steam," Gwen explained in the confessional. "I decided to gather food for the team so that I have a chance to be alone. I chose Lindsay and Beth since they'll just frolic around doing nothing."

* * *

"Yeah, but what kind?" Lindsay asked again.

"Just...find something small and spherical, and give it to me," Gwen replied. Lindsay shrugged at Beth confusingly.

Meanwhile Geoff and Bridgette were floating on Bridgette's surfboard in the lake. Geoff brought a large net with him and a bucket to stuff the fish they were attempting to obtain.

"Bridgette, are you sure there are fish here?" Geoff questioned his girlfriend.

"I swear I saw some the other day," Bridgette answered. She kicked the water lightly, creating soft ripples.

"Heh, I find it cute when you do that," Geoff complimented.

"Aww, thanks!" Bridgette leaned in for a kiss, only to back away when she heard a gigantic splash. The tremor shook Geoff off the surfboard.

"Woo!" Yelled Owen, who had just cannonballed into the lake with Noah and Izzy.

"Hey! We're trying to fish!" Yelled Bridgette. She helped Geoff back onto the surfboard.

"Sorry," Owen apologised before letting off a bit of gas, making Noah and Izzy giggle. Frustrated, Geoff and Bridgette returned to shore.

Back at the the treehouse Beth and Lindsay returned with a basket of berries.

"Nice find!" Leshawna complimented the two. "Wait...where's Gwen?"

"She stayed in the forest," Beth answered, chewing a blueberry. Cody and Trent shared quick glances at each other.

"Her loss, our gain," Heather commented, grabbing a handful for herself.

"Don't be taking too much," Leshawna warned her.

"Compared to you, I need food," Heather snapped back. Instead of getting angry, Leshawna just smiled.

* * *

"Hey I'll admit, the girl needs to gain a few pounds," Leshawna said in the confessional.

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette returned to their cave.

"Hey guys, got any food?" Tyler said with a rumbling stomach.

"Nope," Geoff replied, drying off his cowboy hat.

"See, I told you guys we can't trust them to find food for us!" Duncan criticised.

"Shut up, at least they tried," Eva argued. "Right?" She frowned at the couple.

"Uh, yeah," Bridgette stuttered.

"So nothing today," Courtney murmured to herself. "That's okay. The next challenge is the dodgeball game, so we should do fine without breakfast."

"Uh, dodgeball?" Alejandro said with a tone of fear.

"Yeah, dodgeball," Courtney repeated.

* * *

"I've had a fear of dodgeball ever since I was seven," Alejandro explained in the confessional. "I played a game with my class and I got badly injured when I was hit in the face with those god-forsaken rubber balls." The camera zoomed in Alejandro's cheek, revealing an almost invisible and microscopic scar. "My brother José made fun of my face for ten months straight!"

* * *

Ezekiel slept at the side of a cave, still extremely tired from the last challenge. Alejandro nudged him to wake up, only to be snarled at. "Wake up amigo," The Spaniard ordered. Ezekiel stood up slowly and stepped on a cockroach that was passing by. He picked it up and shoved it in his mouth. Harold looked the other way and tried not to throw up.

"Attention!" Chris announced from the speakers outside. "Everyone move up north until you find a giant stadium. Pronto!"

The contestants did as they were told and went north. Gwen emerged from the forest silently but Trent noticed her. He tried to walk up to her, but Cody grabbed his arm. "Maybe not now," He advised the guitarist. Trent nodded his head and continued to advance towards the stadium.

As Heather walked she purposely bumped into Noah, making him stumble.

* * *

"I know Noah is the one who heard of my alliance with Justin," Heather found out in the confessional. "Only he and Owen could have heard me, and Owen is too dim-witted to have understood what happened."

* * *

Owen helped Noah walk for a bit as he cared for his shoulder. "She's going down," Noah noted to himself.

Duncan continued his mischievous ways by annoying everyone. As Geoff and Bridgette walked by together he threw a rock at Bridgette's skull. When she turned around to find out who it was, only Eva walked behind her. She stomped to the muscular woman and grabbed her hair. "I don't care how strong you are, don't do that again!" She yelled at Eva. She replied with a confused expression.

* * *

"Now usually I would grab the person that tried to threaten me and throw said person a hundred yards across," Eva recounted in the confessional. "But I wanna make Bridgette a worthy ally, so I did the best I could to stay pacifistic."

* * *

"I did not throw the rock," Eva said as peacefully as she could, even though she clenched her fists.

"Then who did?" Bridgette argued stubbornly. "I don't see anyone else around." Duncan was up a tree with Ezekiel, who high-fived him for carrying him up.

"Even if I did want to hurt you Bridgette, I would use my fists, not projectiles." Bridgette let go off Eva's hair and apologised. Eva stared at the surfer with intimidation, causing her to go back to Geoff.

When the contestants reached the stadium, they observed it with awe. The floor size was similar to that of a basketball court. A thick, glass wall surrounded the stadium, leaving only a gap for the doorway. The roof was made of steel with multiple skylights.

"Dang, how rich is Chris?" DJ complimented.

The contestants went inside, where Chris and Chef (who wore a referee uniform) were already waiting. "Welcome!" Chris greeted them. "Glad to know you guys didn't get lost. This place really shouldn't be hard to miss. Anyway today is, of course, the dodgeball challenge! Rules remain the same. If you get hit by a ball, you're out." Chris demonstrated by throwing a dodgeball at Alejandro. Instead of catching it he covered his face, yelped, and ducked. "Why are you scared? I haven't even revealed the twist yet!"

"A twist?" Lindsay asked, spinning her finger.

"Yep. There will be five rounds, each in a different setting. The first will be normal. The second will be boiling hot. The third will be freezing cold. The fourth will be underwater. The fifth will be in the sky! First team to win three games wins the challenge, and the losers sends a person home."

Harold raised her hand. Chris pointed at him with an annoyed expression. "Does everyone need to participate?" He questioned.

"Now that you ask, yes!" Chris replied. "Everyone has to be on the field at some point. Even you, Noah." Chris indirectly teased Noah's laziness from the last dodgeball challenge.

"Fine I'll try," Noah succumbed. "But you guys are to blame when you see my awful skills."

"Don't care, as long as its good for the ratings! Okay, Gophers and Bass, get in your teams of five."

The two teams huddled up separately.

"Alright team, who's going?" Courtney asked the Killer Bass.

"I'll go," Duncan volunteered.

"Me too," DJ said afterwards.

"Sure," Eva answered.

"I'll do it," Katie replied.

"Oh, uh, then I'll go too," Sadie said immediately.

"Great, now get in the court!" Courtney supported.

"Alright, so it's Owen, Leshawna, Cody, Lindsay and Beth?" Heather repeated to the Screaming Gophers, to which they nodded.

The ten players went to their respective areas, ready to play. The rest of the contestants sat at the benches, spectating the games. Three balls were placed on each side of the court. Chef stepped in the middle of the court. He blew a whistle indicating the beginning of the round. Owen and Duncan ran for the balls first. Owen was quick enough to grab it and threw it directly at Duncan's stomach, causing him to slide back to the glass wall.

"Woah!" Chris yelled in amazement. "That. Was. Sick!" Duncan slowly crawled his way to the benches.

Meanwhile Lindsay and Beth were able to pick up the balls and threw them at Katie and Sadie. Katie was able to catch the ball while Sadie was hit on the face. "Sadie and Beth are out! Katie gets to bring someone back!" Chef refereed. Katie pointed at Tyler, who joyfully entered the court. He picked up a ball but was hit on the leg by Cody before he could throw it. He returned to the benches rubbing his leg in disappointment.

DJ and Eva were trying their best avoiding the balls and throwing them. Eva manoeuvred through three projectiles that were flung at her and then was able to hit Leshawna on the shoulder. "Next time it will be the head!" Eva threatened. Leshawna glared at Eva as she walked off. Cody and Owen strategically played by making Owen the shield and Cody the attacker from behind. This tactic was able to get DJ and Katie out. Eva was the only one left in the Killer Bass, so she became more competitive. Every ball that targeted her was either avoided or bounced back. Lindsay carelessly threw a ball towards her, making Eva catch it with ease.

"Lindsay is out! Eva bring someone new!" Chef announced. Eva observed her teammates, but knew the obvious choice.

"Bridgette," She answered with a grin. After a couple of seconds of support from Geoff, Bridgette walked into the court nervously. Eva provided her with the ball. Chef blew the whistle, signalling the continuation of the game. This time Cody and Owen split up, covering more ground. The game was basically Owen versus Bridgette and Cody versus Eva. Cody and Eva hit each other with the ball, resulting in their elimination. Owen and Bridgette were the only ones left. The Killer Bass cheered for Bridgette and the Screaming Gophers cheered for Owen. They each had three balls in their court. In lightning speed, Owen grabbed the nearest ball and lunged it at Bridgette, who stood frozen. She was hit on the chest, eliminating her. The Screaming Gophers yelled in excitement.

"And that is one point for the Gophers, and none for the Bass!" Chris commentated. Bridgette was disappointed, but was comforted by Geoff.

"You did awesome there Bridge, don't worry," Geoff reassured.

"Uh, no. She cost us the game!" Duncan reminded them.

"You know, why don't you lay off and shut your mouth!" Geoff grabbed Duncan's shirt and pushed him against the wall. "As far as I'm concerned you did much more less than Bridgette."

Duncan tried to look intimidating, but swiftly took a different approach instead. He frowned and shook his head. "Oh no, the memories from prison...the memories from prison!" Duncan yelled and tried to push off Geoff's hand. Geoff immediately let go of Duncan and backed off.

"Oh man I'm sorry dude!" Geoff apologised.

"Go away!" Duncan shouted, whimpering on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?!" Trent criticised Geoff, the Screaming Gophers entering the scene.

"Not cool man," DJ added disappointingly.

* * *

"Oh no, I hope Geoff doesn't end up being an egotistical jerk like in season two," Bridgette worried in the confessional.

* * *

"Why, why, why?!" Geoff slapped himself in the head. "Now everyone in the island hates me!"

* * *

"Can't believe that worked!" Duncan praised himself in the confessional. "I've been noticing Geoff noticing me, so it would be nice to get him off the island early."

* * *

Chef blew his whistle once again. "Get your team of five again maggots!" He demanded from the contestants. The Gophers that were in the game last round sat on the benches, while the rest entered the court. The Killer Bass discussed who the next players would be.

"I suggest Duncan and Geoff settle their disputes together while Tyler, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Harold and I will go," Courtney advised. The teammates agreed, and the chosen players stepped in the court, ready to face Izzy, Noah, Trent, Heather and Gwen.

"You guys ready?" Chris asked the contestants. "Because this round will be blazing!" Chris pressed a button on his remote control, creating a wall of inferno surrounding the court. Many of the contestants shouted in fear.

"Chris!" Gwen screamed.

"I can't hear you, the wall of fire is blocking the way!" Chris teased. He then ordered Chef to throw six balls in the court. "These balls have just recently been boiled, so I suggest you shouldn't hold them for too long." Chris pressed another button, heating up the floor of the court. The players began to jump from their spot, not placing their foot on the floor for even a second. "Nor can you touch the floor!"

"Chris don't you think this is a bit too much?" DJ asked him worriedly.

"Do you want me to turn on the water geysers?" Chris threatened. DJ immediately shook his head. "That's what I thought so. Find out what happens next after the break!"

* * *

"Chef, you have all the power now." Chris continued. Chef blew the whistle, beginning the game.

Izzy tried to reach for the ball but when she touched it she flinched away, almost touching the fiery wall. "Woah, that was a close call!" She chuckled.

"We can burn to death Izzy! Haven't you realised that?" Noah complained. Ezekiel managed to pick up a ball and threw it at his face. Noah screamed in a high-pitched voice and ran off the court. Chris was able to press a button quickly enough that cleared a portion of the fire wall for Noah to pass through.

Meanwhile Geoff tried to reason with Duncan. "I'm sorry, dude! I completely forgot!" He said as an excuse. Duncan pulled out his pocket knife and aimed it at the party dude's neck. "I'm moving!" Geoff slid away and sat next to his girlfriend.

Gwen picked up a ball but accidentally flung it in pain, hitting Harold's arm. The nerd walked out of the court miserably. Alejandro decided to use Ezekiel's beanie as a glove. He snatched it off the homeschooler's head and placed it in his hand. With this he was able to throw three balls directly at Trent, Gwen and Izzy, deliberately missing Heather. Heather picked up one of the balls and threw it at Alejandro's groin. He managed to walk out of the court and went into foetal position, trying to absorb the pain.

* * *

"At-at least it wasn't the face," Alejandro stated optimistically in the confessional, still holding his groin.

* * *

Courtney finally picked up one of the rubber projectiles, and threw it at Heather's leg, causing the Gophers to lose the round.

Chef blew his whistle. "Killer Bass wins zero to four!" Chef announced. Chris reset the court, allowing the players to return to their benches safely. Each competitor were given an ice pack to soothe their wounds. Alejandro walked towards Heather with an ice pack between his upper legs.

"That was a good game," Alejandro remarked Heather.

"Whatever," Heather replied, cooling down her hands and avoiding eye contact. Alejandro glanced at Lindsay and Beth, who were staring at him romantically. Alejandro took this as a cue to leave. Noah was trying to heal his face, which had a visible scorch mark on his cheek. Izzy admired the burn, disturbing Noah.

"Alright contestants," Chris announced after a five minute break. "Since you guys don't seem like you want to participate in the next challenge, I have randomised the next order! So, for the Screaming Gophers, they are Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Owen and Gwen!" The five people who were called up grumpily walked into the court. "For the Killer Bass, they are Geoff, Harold, Katie, Duncan and Ezekiel!" Geoff and Duncan glared at each other as they entered the court. "Instead of fire, we are going to use ice this time!" Chris pressed a few buttons and a one metre ice wall surrounded the court. The floor turned to ice, causing it to become slippery. The balls that Chef put in were extremely cold.

"Fresh out of a cooler of frozen carbon ice!" Chef explained, using thick gloves as protection. He blew the whistle, prompting the game to begin.

Owen tried to obtain a ball but he slipped on the floor and landed on his back, cracking the ice. Lindsay and Beth tried to pick up the big Canadian but they were both hit with a ball by Ezekiel. They screamed at the icy burns as they jumped over the frozen walls. Geoff began to throw a ball using his hat as a catapult. Duncan tripped Geoff over, causing him to drop his hat and land face first on the extremely cold ice. Geoff screamed and tried to run off. Instead he slipped and slid on the field. As Duncan pretended to help Geoff up, he was hit on the back by Owen, who was back on his feet. Trent and Gwen helped Owen load up his ammunition.

"See, no love, just some good friendship," Trent assured Gwen with a grin. The goth couldn't resist but smile back. Owen was able to take out Ezekiel and Harold, but Katie caught the ball.

Chef blew the whistle. "Owen is out! Katie gets to pick a player to return!" Chef refereed. Just as she thought, Sadie wanted to join. Katie sighed and allowed her friend to join. Once the two were in the court they were bombarded by icy projectiles from Gwen and Trent.

"The Screaming Gophers win!" Chef announced. The ice was retracted, allowing the remaining competitors to exit. Cody high-fived Trent and Gwen when they passed by. Courtney was angry when Katie and Sadie returned.

"Katie!" Courtney shouted. "Why did you choose your stupid friend? You could have brought someone good like DJ to win!"

"I'm sorry but-" Katie tried to explain.

"We are BFFFL's for life whether you like it or not!" Sadie finished, much to her friend's annoyance.

"Well in case we lose this challenge, I'll make sure to separate you two!" Courtney threatened.

* * *

"Those two girls just keep fan-girling over boys and just squeal with one another!" Courtney complained in the confessional. "Why did Chris even invite them back?"

* * *

"The next round will be underwater!" Chris announced with a grin. "The contestants for the Screaming Gophers are Noah, Gwen, Cody, Trent and Owen! For the Killer Bass, they are Eva, Tyler, Katie, Harold and Bridgette! Sucks for those that have to repeat." The ten people that were called up went back into the court. "Uh, I suggest you wear these first," Chris advised, providing the contestants with scuba diving equipment.

"Shouldn't we go to where we should be," Harold asked, attempting to strap on the gear.

"No need to," Chris answered. He held up his remote. "Remember?" Once the scuba gear was strapped on, Chris pressed a button which lowered the field. Once they were a few metres down, a glass roof enclosed the contestants, and water began to fill up the hole through a pipe.

* * *

"Being buried underwater is still kinda similar to being buried underground," Gwen stated in the confessional.

* * *

Gwen began to panic and started to bang on the walls. Cody and Trent tried to restrain her, but Gwen removed her mouthpiece and began to wail.

"Uh Chris, I think we have to let her out," Chef said to the host.

"Since when have we done that?" Chris replied.

"Uh, the water is rising and she doesn't want to put that mouth thingy on." The water was almost at the top and all the competitors inside tried to help Gwen.

"Fine, I'll let her out." Chris pressed a button and the glass roof slid away. Gwen quickly jumped out of the pool and huddled on the land. "Izzy go replace Gw-"

Suddenly the sound of a chopper could be heard inching close towards the island. "Oh come on! What's happening now?!" Chris complained. When everyone exited the stadium to check what was going on, a helicopter landed in front of them. When the doors opened a group of Canadian forces appeared. The contestants began to panic, especially Duncan, who was figuring out how to escape. One particular man stood out of the policemen: a man wearing a full suit and shades. "Sorry for the disturbance, but we request to interrogate Mr Chris McLean," He said in a deep voice.

"Eh hehe," Chris said awkwardly, walking towards the Canadian police. The man in the suit talked as Chris began to look more worried and frightened.

"What's going on?" Courtney whispered to Duncan.

"I swear I have nothing to do with this," Duncan replied softly.

"Shut it!" One of the policemen members yelled.

After around half an hour Chris walked up to his contestants. "So uh, funny story," He began to tell them. "I didn't actually pay the full amount for Duncan's bail and now the show's in financial debt."

"Are you ******* serious Chris?!" Duncan yelled at him, the cursing being bleeped out. "So after ******* sabotaging my friends' relationships, I'm going back to ******* jail?"

"Oh come on, I have to go with you to sort out everything," Chris argued.

"But how will the show go on?" Chef asked.

"I don't know, ask the producers," Chris answered.

"It's time to go, Mr McLean," The man in the suit said. They went inside, as well as the Canadian police with Duncan in custody.

"I'm sorry Geoff, for causing you trouble!" Duncan yelled once the chopper began to take off. "And you too Gwen!" The guards shut the door, blocking any other noises from coming out.

The twenty-one contestants and Chef stood in front of the stadium in shock, confusion and sorrow.

"Why..." Chef murmured. "Everyone go back to your homes I guess, and come to the elimination ceremony at night." He walked off, wondering how the show will continue.

* * *

"What. The. Heck. Just. Happened," Trent said in shock in the confessional.

* * *

"The dude was cool after all," Geoff confessed in front of the camera. "Now I feel bad."

* * *

"I want to say something bad about him, but I think he deserved enough," Courtney said in the confessional.

* * *

Ezekiel sat on the toilet seat and shrugged.

* * *

"This day cannot get any worse," Gwen complained in misery.

* * *

"Like...gosh," Harold was speechless in the confessional.

* * *

The contestants sat in the elimination ceremony as unhappy as they were a few hours ago.

"I don't know what to say, but I don't think we can continue, with the show in financial debt and the fact that Chris gone," Chef explained to them. The contestants dropped their heads down in regret. Suddenly Chef's phone vibrated, making Chef swiftly answer it.

"Hello?" Chef could be heard speaking. "Uh huh...oh...ooh...really?" Chef eyes bulged and the contestants looked excited. "Them?! Alright...alright...I'll tell them now." Chef hanged up and looked at the contestants with excitement. "Good news...we're still going to go through with the season!" The contestants cheered and hugged one another. "While Chris is gone, we will temporarily have two new hosts: Blaineley and Topher!"

"Who the heck is Topher?" Heather asked Chef.

"Some wannabe from last season who wanted to host. He was chosen since he promised to help pay for the rest of the budget," Chef explained.

"So, will there be an elimination today?" Cody asked.

"Duncan leaving counts I'm pretty sure," Courtney answered.

"Um, actually, I want to leave," Gwen announced to everyone. Everyone stared at her. "I think I joined at a really bad time, and honestly my sanity will kill me if stay here for another day." Cody and Trent wanted to argue but she glared at them, shutting their mouths. "You two are sweet, but it's not worth it. Trent, I know you wanted us to be friends, so yeah, I guess we're friends. And Cody, try to find another chick." Gwen hugged the two guys individually before Chef took Gwen to the Boot of Shame.

"Goodbye, and best of luck for this show!" Gwen said before Chef booted her off the island.

"Welp, I guess today's episode didn't go as well as it should have," Chef commentated in front of the camera. "But yeah, we have twenty contestants left in the island, and one missing host. Join us next week when one more contestant is booted off and two people from the past join us to temporarily host the show on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

**Fun fact: I only made this episode a double elimination since the addition of Sierra and Alejandro meant that almost every episode needed an elimination, and I didn't want that. Anyway I hope you liked this episode, even though I just sank a couple of ships :)**


	5. Episode 5: The Great Marshmallow Hunt

**Very glad to post this chapter. I really want to just post a bunch of chapters at once, but I've decided to be patient and update smoothly in case something goes wrong in life.**

* * *

Blaineley and Topher, the new hosts, stood by the Boot of Shame. Blaineley was a blonde woman with a red dress and high heels. Topher is a young brunette with clothes similar to that of Chris.

"I am pleased to introduce that I, the fabulous and ever beautiful Blaineley, will be hosting the show while Chris is dealing with some...issues," Blaineley stated in front of the camera. She then elbowed Topher to introduce himself, who stood frozen smiling.

"Oh, and, uh," Topher cleared his throat. "My name is Topher. You may have seen me from shows such as Total Drama Pahkitew Island and-"

"Can you hurry up?" Blaineley complained, glaring at her partner.

"I'm sorry, it's just that hosting a show has always been a dream of mine. So yeah, I'll be co-hosting the show along with Blaineley!"

"So why don't we get on with Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew!" Blaineley and Topher grinned at the camera.

"You're supposed to say what happened last episode," An intern said behind the scenes.

"We weren't even there!" Blaineley argued. "Ugh whatever. So uh, last episode on Total Drama. There was this challenge, and the teams were competing in that challenge. And Duncan went back to jail, and Chris had to leave because Duncan went back to jail. That's why we're here. Is that all?"

"And Gwen left the show." The intern added.

"And Gwen left the show!" Blaineley continued, irritated.

"So sit back, relax and enjoy a fresh episode of Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!" Topher finished. "I can do it better than you Blaineley."

* * *

Beth, Lindsay and Heather searched the forest for food for their team. They each carried a basket with them.

"What do you mean you don't know what to find?!" Heather yelled at Lindsay.

"I'm sorry!" Lindsay apologised. "Gwen never taught us."

"She just brought us to accompany her," Beth added.

* * *

"Gwen was the one who brought food for the team," Heather moaned in the confessional. "I wonder if it even crossed her mind when she left."

* * *

Alejandro walked with Ezekiel and Tyler, accidentally crossing paths with the girls.

"Oh, hello Heather," Alejandro greeted joyfully. Heather noticed Tyler holding a basket full of food.

"Alejandro, I didn't expect you here," Heather replied awkwardly. "Say, any chance you want to share the food?"

"Absolutely." Alejandro instructed Tyler to give a handful to Heather, Beth and Lindsay. The jock made sure to give a bit more to his girlfriend, to which she responded with a kiss on the cheek.

"You do know there's a tree over there with a bunch of apples," Tyler pointed behind him after sharing the food.

"Told you to check there," Beth spat at Heather.

"Adiós señoras," Alejandro told the girls before he left with Ezekiel and Tyler. Beth and Lindsay stared at him, while Heather decided to harvest the apple tree Tyler pointed out.

* * *

"Alejandro is still trying to win girls over," Heather sighed in the confessional. "I really thought he was over with that charade."

* * *

As the contestants were eating their breakfast the sound of a trumpet blasted around the island, causing pain to the listeners.

"Attention everyone! Meet up at the stage for the next challenge!" A male voice announced excitedly.

"Must be that Topher dude," Trent guessed as he climbed down the treehouse.

"He does sound a bit like Chris, that's for sure," Cody commented, chomping an apple.

The Killer Bass exited their cave relatively after the Gophers. They merged with one another as they travelled towards their destination.

"Today's challenge should be the talent show contest," Courtney reminded her teammates. "So who's going to do it?"

"We don't even know what the challenge is," Harold replied annoyingly.

"It has to relate to talent somehow," Courtney defended, crossing her arms. "I don't see how they can alter the challenge."

When the twenty contestants reached the stage, Blaineley and Topher were already standing on the platform.

"Welcome challengers, I'm Topher!" He introduced himself proudly. The contestants did not react to him. "Um hello? Pahkitew Island. The season that was set on the very place you guys are standing on!"

* * *

"Uh, news flash, nobody cares," Heather teased in the confessional.

* * *

Geoff was shown laughing hysterically in front of the camera. "The dude is trying to look like McLean! That's so cute!"

* * *

"Well nobody cares about your life story," Blaineley snapped, shoving him to the ground. "Anyway, because we just came here out of short notice, we don't actually know what the next challenge is."

"Um, it's-" Courtney tried to correct before she was interrupted.

"Instead, we decided to hide nineteen marshmallows all around the island!" Topher explained, getting up from the floor. "And don't worry about their small size, you'll hear the Total Drama theme song whenever you're in a twenty metre radius to the marshmallow. Once you obtain it just squeeze it and the music will stop."

"The first team with as many marshmallows as there are in their team wins immunity," Blaineley continued smoothly. "And yes, Killer Bass, you guys have to find more." The Bass groaned when they heard the news.

"Yo, blondie and wannabe," Noah disrespectfully called the hosts. "Are these marshmallows all around the island?"

"Yes they are," Topher replied. "And were it not for your name calling, we would have given all of you clues of where each of them were." The host grabbed pieces of paper from his pocket and shredded it with his hands. The Gophers glared at the smarty pants.

"The time to scavenge begins...now!" Blaineley declared. The teams dispersed to opposite sides of the island.

"That was so fun!" Topher acclaimed once the contestants were gone.

"Well you better stop acting like an amateur," Blaineley insulted as she pointed at his face.

"What did I do?!"

"You keep acting like a teenager. If you want to get at the top of this business, you better start acting like it!"

* * *

"What's she on about?!" Topher complained in the confessional as he filed his nails. "I'm still a teenager, so I might as well act like one. Heck, I bet she's just jealous because she's out of her prime."

* * *

The Killer Bass split up into three groups: Alejandro, Tyler and Ezekiel; Geoff, Bridgette, Eva and DJ; Katie, Sadie, Courtney and Harold. The Screaming Gophers all split up either individually or in pairs.

Alejandro, Ezekiel and Tyler were all walking along the beach when they mildly heard the Total Drama theme song.

"Where's it coming from?" Tyler asked. Alejandro positioned his ears towards the ocean.

"Don't tell me it's in the water," Alejandro whined.

"It's in the water," Tyler pointed out the obvious, irritating Alejandro.

"I will get it."

"Don't worry, I got this!" Tyler removed his shirt and quickly dived in the shallow end of the ocean. He whimpered in pain when he banged his head on the shoreline.

"Tyler, you do know that you should not dive in the shallow water, right?" Alejandro informed him, displeased. Ezekiel grunted, as if to agree with the Spaniard.

"Whatever." Tyler swam underwater, and within moments he punched the ocean with his arm and revealed the first marshmallow, squeezing it so that it stopped playing music.

"Buen trabajo!" Alejandro cheered. He patted Tyler on the back when he returned to shore. "So, uh listen guys." Ezekiel and Tyler looked at him curiously. "If we're going to stay in this competition, we need to make an alliance together."

* * *

"Okay, so I chose those two for a reason," Alejandro explained in the confessional. "Bridgette and Geoff hate me, Katie and Sadie are useless, Courtney would try to get me out, DJ is too cowardly, Harold is annoying, Duncan is eliminated and I don't even know Eva. I've hanged out with Tyler enough to know that he can be helpful when he's not busy making a fool of himself. Ezekiel and I don't really have any bad blood, and his mutation seems to make him more agile and strong. Possibly more than Tyler."

* * *

"Didn't Heather do something similar with Beth and Lindsay?" Tyler thought out loud in the confessional. "Both Heather and Alejandro are evil, Beth and Ezekiel are farm-raised nobodies, and Lindsay and I are hot!"

* * *

"Sure I guess," Tyler accepted Alejandro's request. Ezekiel nodded his head in approval.

"Then it's settled, we'll work together for the duration of the competition," Alejandro smiled. He placed his hand in the air, and his new alliance members places theirs over his.

Beth and Lindsay walked together through the dense forest, carrying the two marshmallows they found.

"So, are we allowed to eat these?" Lindsay asked Beth. "I'm so hungry!"

"Maybe," Beth answered. "I don't know if it's allowed though."

"No eating marshmallows!" Topher responded, his voice coming out of the sound system.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Lindsay questioned, scratching her head.

Topher and Blaineley watched everyone from a room of televisions, and facepalmed at Lindsay's question.

"Why did I sign up for this," Blaineley muttered under her breath. "So, which team will find all the marshmallows first? Will Alejandro's alliance last for the whole season? There's a lot more to come right here, on Total! Drama! Re-"

"-turn of Pahkitew!" Topher interrupted, blocking Blaineley from the camera. "How's that for a teenager?"

"Just roll the commercials," Blaineley irritatedly ordered the show.

* * *

Heather was walking through a forest by herself scavenging for marshmallows.

"There's gotta be one around here!" She complained to herself. Suddenly the Total Drama theme song rung above her. She looked up and realised that it was on a tree branch. She cursed under her breath. She huddled the tree trunk and began to climb up. Once she reached the highest branch she found the marshmallow sticky-taped. When she grabbed it, a cute, tiny squirrel emerged from a hole on the log beside her. "These better not be those laser-eyed ones," Heather spat. The squirrel opened its mouth and breathed out fire. Heather was just able to dodge the flames, but let go off the branch and fell down. She landed on a bush, where Trent and Cody were just walking beside. They helped Heather up to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked.

"Of course I am, I just fell down twenty-five feet!" Heather answered sarcastically, removing twigs from her hair and rubbing her arm. "But I got a marshmallow!"

"Say, you wanna join us? We got none so far," Cody requested, with Trent swiping the air in front of his throat as a way of saying no.

"Sure, I guess," Heather agreed, smiling smugly at Trent.

"Cody, don't you remember the tension between us?" Trent whispered in Cody's ear.

"Oh right, whoops," Cody laughed awkwardly. Then he remembered that they had company. "Uh, let's go!"

* * *

"Trent may not be one of the last people I want to talk to," Heather pointed out in the confessional. "But we both know that it's best if we stay out of each other's way."

* * *

Izzy walked up a steep hill doing cartwheels maniacally. She accidentally bumped into a grizzly bear, who was casually walking down.

"Aw, what a cute bear!" Izzy remarked, squeezing its cheeks. Instead of feeling the skin, she felt a cold metal. "Wait, are you a robot bear? So much better!" She climbed on its back and hung on its neck. "Come on bear, let's find some marshmallows!" Izzy ordered the mechanical bear as it dashed away.

Back at the Killer Bass, Courtney, Katie, Sadie and Harold scavenged for more marshmallows in the forest, only holding onto one that was found by Courtney. "Ugh why couldn't we just do the talent show?" Courtney complained.

"Yes, you said that, like, six times already!" Sadie criticised.

"You better shut your mouth fangirl because you're not helping anyone at all!"

"I am too, right Katie?" Sadie nudged the arm of her friend.

"Um..." Katie thought about what she was going to say.

* * *

"As much as I wanted to be on Sadie's side, I had to be honest," Katie lamented in the confessional. She placed her hands on her face and bent down.

* * *

"Courtney's right Sadie, you haven't really done that much other than that painting challenge," Katie finally replied, appealing to Courtney.

"Excuse me?!" Sadie shouted in shock. Her eyes began to water.

"See, even your BFF sided with me!" Courtney boasted, patting Katie's back.

"I-I see h-how it is," Sadie sniffled. She sprinted away from the group, deep inside the forest, sobbing loudly. Katie extended her arm, but she knew it was too late.

"Well that happened," Harold commented, watching the whole situation nonchalantly. Katie dropped her head in shame.

"It's okay Katie, she doesn't understand how competition works," Courtney reassured her fellow teammate. "I can help you reach the top of the rankings. If you trust me of course." Courtney raised her hand, prompting for an agreement. Katie felt skeptical at first, but she shook Courtney's hand.

"As long as Sadie doesn't get hurt," Katie told Courtney.

"I'll try my best."

* * *

"Ha, of course Sadie will get hurt, one way or another," Courtney scoffed in the confessional. "That's how the game works!"

* * *

"Uh, where did Harold go?" Katie just realised a few minutes after the event.

"Right here with another marshmallow!" He answered, just returning to the group.

"Why couldn't you tell us?" Courtney scolded.

"A true ninja treads quietly and surprises his target, whether they are a friend or foe," Harold explained as he performed kung-fu moves. Courtney rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Noah and Owen were searching by the elimination ceremony after they heard the Total Drama theme song around the area.

"Knew they'd put a marshmallow around the only place where we receive them," Noah commented, searching inside a barrel.

"Found it!" Owen announced. He had the marshmallow between his teeth.

"Nice big dude, but I still hear that ear-piercing theme song." Noah froze when he stepped on something mildly squishy. He scanned the bottom of his shoe and the marshmallow was half squashed with tiny circuits sticking out. "Great. Hope those spoilt brats accept it."

Geoff, Bridgette, Eva and DJ were at the far opposite of the island from most of the other contestants. They walked by the sea shore, only hearing the sound of nature and no 'nana'-ing.

"I told you that Blaineley would be too lazy to place the marshmallows here," Geoff complained.

"So?" Bridgette argued. "She could have easily gotten an intern to do her dirty work."

"It's cool guys," DJ said optimistically. "There's gotta be at least one around here."

"Yeah, what the big guy says," Eva supported, much to her teammate's surprise.

* * *

"Before I become a team leader, I have to be a team player," Eva explained in the confessional. "If it means being nice then so be it."

* * *

The four Bass players suddenly heard a rustling from a nearby bush, flinching them (In DJ's case, jumping onto Geoff's arms).

"Don't worry I got this!" Eva assured her teammates. She grabbed a stick from the ground and snapped it in half with her knee, providing her with two sharp stakes. She slowly walked towards the bush in a defensive position.

"Woah calm down sister!" A familiar voice called out from the bush. Leshawna stood up from the foliage with her hands raised. "Thought I heard Bigfoot's footsteps coming by so I hid."

"Sorry, just like stomping in the beach," Geoff apologised. He demonstrated by pressing hard on the floor with his feet and giggling.

"Well next time you think about how hard you press your feet," Leshawna snapped. She noticed that Bridgette, Geoff, Eva and DJ were staring at her with wild expressions. "What? Something in my hair?" Leshawna turned around and saw a giant purple Bigfoot-esque creature behind her with a fire axe.

"Run!" DJ screamed. The five contestants ran away together as they were chased by an axe-wielding Sasquatchanakwa.

As Sadie ran away from who she used to call her BFFFL, she slammed her face on the trunk of a tree. Trent, Cody and Heather walked around the general area and saw the accident.

"Should we help her?" Trent questioned Cody and Heather.

"Nah," Heather refused. "Her girlfriend Katie must have ran off and she's just finding her."

"Katie is not my friend!" Sadie yelled, sniffling between each word. Trent made a cuckoo sound as he span his finger beside his skull. Cody and Heather chuckled as they left the broken woman.

Meanwhile Courtney, Katie and Harold were searching for a marshmallow, following the sound of the Total Drama theme song. Katie ended up hearing the audio from inside a tree trunk. She noticed a hole that was big enough for her hand to fit through. She jammed her whole arm inside the trunk and felt a strange squishy object. She pulled it out and was glad to see a marshmallow at the palm of her hand, but disgusted with the honey-coloured sticky liquid that covered her whole arm.

"Ew!" Katie squealed. Courtney ran to her attention.

"Oh, that's just syrup Katie," Courtney calmed Katie down. Katie tested this by licking her arm. Her eyes grew wide and a grin emerged from her face.

"Tastes just like the one I use for my pancakes!" Katie said enthusiastically. Owen suddenly emerged from the trees randomly.

"I heard pancakes!" Owen exclaimed, his mouth sticking out and his eyes dashing from side to side.

"Excuse my friend," Noah appeared right behind Owen. "He needs to learn to stop triggering his digestion whenever he hears the name of his favourite foods."

"Why don't you two get lost and find your own team?!" Courtney scorned angrily.

"Yikes, someone put some sour milk in your cereal," Noah retorted, walking away with Owen.

Meanwhile Blaineley and Topher have been watching endlessly for something interesting to happen.

"This so boring!" Topher whined, spinning on his office chair. "Chris promised action!"

"Oh I got a plan!" Blaineley stated. She called over an intern and whispered to him orders. Then Blaineley went towards the microphone. "Attention everyone! There are three golden marshmallows in the stage. Not only will this count towards your team's marshmallow count, but it can also be used as a symbol of immunity that can be used at any time!" The words that came from Blaineley were music to the contestant's ears. Everyone (except Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, DJ and Leshawna) sprinted off to the stage.

"I'm getting my symbol of immunity!" Heather spat at Cody and Trent as she shoved them away into a small ditch.

"We must go!" Alejandro requested from Tyler and Ezekiel at the shoreline. Tyler followed him, but Ezekiel climbed the trees, going much faster than the other two.

"Hurry up!" Courtney ordered Katie as they sped away.

"What about Harold?" Katie asked considerately, pointing at the nerd studying a bush.

"Oh who cares about him?" Courtney grabbed Katie's arm and they ran off.

"Owen, I bet those marshmallows are delicious!" Noah tempted Owen to run as he was given a piggyback ride.

"To the stage!" Izzy directed her bear as they roamed the island with no intentions.

"We passed the stage like five minutes ago!" Beth reminded Lindsay. They both turned around from where they were going and ran towards their new destination.

Beth and Lindsay were almost at the stage. They could see three chairs with a red cushion seat. They each contained a marshmallow that was spray-painted a golden yellow. Ezekiel jumped from tree to tree rapidly catching up to the two girls. Alejandro and Tyler followed shortly afterwards. Courtney and Katie emerged from the side of the forest and progressed through the stage, with Harold barely running behind. Heather emerged from the opposite side with eyes glaring at the marshmallows with greed. Trent and Cody followed her angrily. Owen stampeded through the trees with Noah hanging on his back. Last but not least, Izzy appeared with a robot bear, intimidating the contestants. Beth stood frozen and was attacked by the bear's paw.

"I'm in your team!" Beth complained. Lindsay was almost swiped were it not for her tripping from running in high heels and narrowly avoiding the paw.

As Heather reached the stairs of the stage she was tackled by Trent and Cody, restricting her from obtaining the marshmallow. "What are you doing? Get off me you jerks!" Heather demanded. The two men smiled at each other cheekily.

* * *

"To think I called her a friend," Cody expressed in the confessional, shaking his head in disappointment. "Still though, I wasn't surprised that she did what she did."

* * *

Ezekiel finally reached the stage and swiftly grabbed one marshmallow before a shoe hit his toque.

"Take that you meanie!" Lindsay insulted after she threw one of her high heels at Ezekiel. Lindsay jumped on the stage and grabbed the second marshmallow and her other shoe. She ran off with Beth, leaving one marshmallow left. Ezekiel, left dazed, decided to pounce away.

Owen, Noah, Izzy, Alejandro, Tyler, Courtney and Katie were the only ones left who had the chance to obtain the final marshmallow. They all tried to reach for it, but Izzy made the bear run so fast it collided with the stage, causing a wreckage. The seven people were left unconscious, with Heather, Trent and Cody just avoiding direct damage. A two-by-four piece of wood flew and smacked Cody on the face. Heather grabbed the wood and whacked Trent's head with it several times until it broke into pieces.

* * *

"Those two boys are dead for taking away my chances for a symbol of immunity!" Heather growled in the confessional.

* * *

Alejandro sat on the toilet bowl with an ice pack on his forehead and a bruise on his cheek. "I do not know who obtained the final marshmallow, and I envy him or her."

* * *

"I'm going to sue Izzy for almost severely injuring me!" Courtney threatened in the confessional as she comforted her arm.

* * *

A golden marshmallow was placed directly in front of the camera. When the wielder retracted it away, it was revealed to be Noah that was holding it. "I was just able to snag this before anyone else could," He smiled. "Good thing that eel Al couldn't get it before me."

* * *

Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, DJ and Leshawna hid behind a large boulder to get away from Sasquatchanakwa as he mindlessly searched the forest.

"If this stupid idiot never came I-" Eva complained, stopping when she needed to change her wording. "I mean we could have gotten those marshmallows."

"Don't be so loud or else he'll find us!" Bridgette whispered.

"Could be a girl you know," Geoff corrected. The others glared at him seriously. "Just sayin'..."

"I don't think I can stay here for much longer," DJ confessed. He started to back away until he accidentally stepped on a twig. "Why does that always happen?!" DJ cried as the Sasquatchanakwa found him.

"Take one for the team!" Eva urged him.

"Don't listen to her!" Bridgette assured DJ, but by then he has already fled away in fear, being chased by the purple giant.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Leshawna snapped. They walked off, abandoning DJ. The Jamaican continued to run until he noticed the Total Drama theme song playing. He found it on a lily pad inside a pond. He quickly jumped inside and grabbed it. The Sasquatchanakwa dived inside the pond but collided his head with the ground. DJ took this opportunity and sprinted off.

Sadie slowly walked around the forest, still wailing. "Why would Katie say that?" She cried. "And why is that stupid music playing?" Sadie realised that it was the Total Drama Theme song and ran towards the music. She found it inside a bird's nest that has fallen from the top of the tree. When she grabbed it and stopped the song from continuing, Blaineley could be heard from the loudspeakers.

"Attention everyone! Just an update! The Gophers need two more marshmallows and the Bass need three more!"

Heather began to panic and hurried her searches in the forest.

Geoff, Bridgette and Eva glared at Leshawna as they walked by the shoreline. "If you guys have to, I'll let you three have them the first chance you get," Leshawna guaranteed to them. They smiled back until they noticed the theme song playing. Instantly Leshawna tried to run off and obtain it but Eva gripped her ponytail.

"First chance, huh?" Eva growled intimidatingly. She signalled Geoff and Bridgette to get the marshmallow.

"Don't hurt her," Bridgette warned. Eva nodded her head, but it didn't convince Bridgette too much.

"Do that again and I'll rip it off," Eva frightened Leshawna.

* * *

"Now how on earth did the blonde couple allow her to even walk beside them?!" Leshawna grumbled in the confessional. "Should'a ran away with DJ when I had the chance!"

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette returned with two marshmallows. "Looks like Blaineley got lazy and just placed them together," Geoff joked.

"I heard that!" Blaineley yelled in the loudspeaker. "Don't think I've forgotten about you Geoff!"

"Look, we just need to find one more and we win!" Bridgette said optimistically, ignoring the host.

"Let's go!" Eva ordered. She let go off Leshawna's hair and she dropped on the floor. Instead of following them, Leshawna walked the opposite direction.

The injured contestants (Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Katie, Courtney, Tyler, Trent and Courtney) sat around the area between the two homes. Most of them held ice packs to soothe their wounds.

"Hey buddy, see that tiny white speck at the centre?" Owen told Noah. It took him only seconds to realise that it was a marshmallow. It was mildly squashed, meaning that someone had already stepped on it but didn't notice. He also saw Alejandro glaring at it as well. They both stood up and sprinted towards it. Alejandro shoved away Noah and grabbed the marshmallow claiming victory.

"Alejandro snags the final marshmallow for his team!" Topher announced through the loudspeakers. "The Killer Bass win!" The respective team cheered and the others groaned.

In around an hour everyone returned to their homes. The Killer Bass celebrated in their cave while the Screaming Gophers sat inside their treehouse, negotiating over who will be eliminated.

"It should be Izzy," Trent argued. "She basically injured most of us and destroyed the stage."

"No it should be you or Cody!" Heather spat. "You two didn't even get a marshmallow, you just followed me."

"We didn't follow you!" Cody retorted. "And besides, Leshawna didn't do anything but hang out with the other team!"

"Excuse me, I was trying to sabotage them!" Leshawna bounced back.

"Okay, why don't we just vote off who we want to vote," Owen asserted them. "Except for me, because I kinda want to stay."

"Ha! Yeah right," Heather scoffed. "If only I can throw you and your smart friend out of this island. This would make everything a whole lot easier."

"Well sorry for having a friend in this competition," Noah said sarcastically. "Why don't you get voted off? You may not be planning something now but I'm not going to risk it."

Chef peeped his head through the treehouse's door. "Oi! It's elimination time!" He told them. The Gophers glared at who they wanted to vote for as they walked towards the elimination ceremony. Heather walked beside Noah.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong for trying to vote you and Owen out," Heather began to tell him desperately.

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't say your plans in front of me," Noah spat. "I'm not Lindsay."

"But what if instead I make an alliance with you?" Heather offered.

"Again, I'm not Lindsay."

"Think about it, I went extremely far in this game and you know it."

"Part of it was because you made an alliance with Lindsay and Beth, and look how they turned out."

"But you're intelligent Noah, so you can see through my manipulations." Noah got interested in her offer. "We can make a good team if we join our minds together."

"I'll think about it. I won't vote you off, but in the mean time, who do you want me to vote?" Heather whispered the name in Noah's ear. "What? Why her?"

"You might underestimate her, but trust me, she can become a threat." Noah nodded his head and began to whisper the name to Izzy and Owen to vote her off, in which they agreed willingly.

The Gophers made it to the elimination ceremony, where Topher and Blaineley were standing with a plate of eight marshmallows. "Welcome," Topher greeted. "Blaineley has eight marshmallows, ready to give away to those who deserve it. You may cast your votes in the confessional."

* * *

Heather crossed an unidentified photo with a red marker.

* * *

Leshawna showed the camera a picture of Heather with red scribbles.

* * *

Noah, Izzy and Owen were all shown simultaneously crossing the photo of the same person.

* * *

Trent revealed a photo of Heather with a giant red cross.

* * *

Cody looked at the photos of Leshawna and Heather, temped to decide over which one he wants to vote for."

* * *

"And the votes have been counted," Topher announced. "And the marshmallows go to: Izzy, Owen, Lindsay and Trent." Blaineley threw a marshmallow towards each of them. "Cody, Noah and Leshawna." They each received their symbol of immunity happily. "Heather and Beth, what did you two do to deserve such temptation?"

"I don't know!" Beth complained. Heather yawned, trying to show no signs of care.

"I don't know either," Topher replied. "Because you are eliminated!" Blaineley flung the final marshmallow to Heather.

"But-but-"

"No buts! Except a kick to the butt!" Chef flung Beth over his arms and took her to the Boot of Shame. Heather faced Noah and smiled at him. Beth was flailing from Chef's arms and tried to kick him off.

"But why guys?!" Beth asked her team, to which nobody responded since they were confused that she was out but not Heather.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Chef grinned. He placed her in front of the giant boot and operated the lever. It swung and kicked Beth off the island.

"One down," Blaineley commentated.

"Nineteen to go!" Topher continued.

"Who will win next episode?"

"And who will receive the next boot?"

"Find out next time on Total!"

"Drama!"

"Return of Pahkitew!"

"That was kinda cool, we should do that again," Topher commented.

* * *

**Filler**

**Holy moly I did not expect this chapter to have 5,000 words. So what did you think of this chapter? Feedback and support would be appreciated. **


	6. Episode 6: Outdoors Still Sucks

**My schedule is practically an episode every Monday and Friday night (Australian time), which is around Sunday and Thursday for U.S.A. Just wanted to add this to let you viewers know. I will warn you that I may have to skip a day in case I'm too busy and have to write up some more episodes.**

* * *

Blaineley stood in front of the wreckage of the stage. "Previously on Total Drama!" She narrated. "With Chris gone it was Topher and I who were chosen to temporarily host the show. Speaking of Topher, where is he...never mind! The Gophers and Bass went through a mass hunting spree, locating marshmallows that played the theme song of the show. There were also three golden marshmallows that symbolised immunity, taken by Ezekiel, Lindsay and Noah. The Bass won the challenge, and the Gophers kicked another contestant off the island. Beth received the boot after a strategical play made by Heather and Noah. One by one, the numbers slowly go down, until one player remains and wins the one million dollars. Until then, who will win this challenge? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

The Killer Bass woke up extremely tired inside their cave.

"I can't stand Sadie's crying!" Harold complained irritatedly. She was still wailing on her bed, her pillow dripping of tears.

* * *

"I tried to make up with her but she won't listen!" Katie claimed in the confessional, looking guilty. "I even tried to sing the sorry song we made up together but it didn't work."

* * *

"Sadie if you don't shut up I'm going to strangle you!" Courtney threatened her. She finally stopped and glared at Courtney.

"You don't know what it's like to lose a friend because she was stolen by someone else!" Sadie spat.

"Oh trust me I do," Courtney replied, hinting on her previous friendship with Gwen.

"Ladies, you must lower your stress levels," Alejandro calmed the women. "Katie and Sadie, I know you have tension between you two, but please keep it to yourself during the challenges. And Courtney, you must stop yelling every two seconds." Sadie and Katie nodded their heads, but they still did not dare to look at one another. Courtney walked towards Alejandro.

"The next challenge should be the camping challenge, and I remember that they were the reason we lost last time!" Courtney reminded Alejandro.

"I wasn't there last time, but I believe that it was an honest mistake, right?" Alejandro examined the former BFFFLs. Sadie became lovestruck but Katie nodded casually.

* * *

"Even though they're useless, I can still use my charm against them!" Alejandro said proudly in the confessional.

* * *

"I used to always drool every time I see Alejandro," Katie noted in the confessional. "But now, I don't know, I don't feel like that anymore. I still like boys! Just in case you were...wondering..."

* * *

Meanwhile the Screaming Gophers resumed with their normal duties. Heather, Lindsay and Izzy went inside the forest to gather food. The men were sleeping inside the treehouse until Leshawna walked inside angrily. She stomped her foot on the floor vigorously, waking them up.

"What are you doing?!" Owen asked in surprise.

"Blaineley gave me the votes of the previous elimination ceremony!" Leshawna snapped. "And I demand an explanation!" She threw the photos at the floor, revealing four votes against Beth, three votes against Heather, One vote against herself and one vote against Izzy. "Can I ask why Beth was voted off?!"

"Calm down Leshawna, for all we know Heather must have teamed up with the girls," Noah replied, attempting to get the pressure off of him.

"I thought of that, but Heather could have only teamed with Izzy. Lindsay is Beth's friend, Beth obviously won't vote herself off and I definitely wouldn't do the same!"

* * *

"Leshawna's good," Noah gulped in the confessional. "I can't underestimate her."

* * *

"So who out of the four of you voted Beth off?!"

"I voted for Heather," Trent answered.

"I kinda voted for...you..." Cody confessed awkwardly to Leshawna.

"At least your honest Cody. I guess that leaves you two." Leshawna glared at Noah and Owen.

"It was Noah. He forced me to!" Owen admitted, pointing at his friend. Noah froze with a frightened expression. Leshawna grabbed his shirt and banged him against the wall.

"You're goin' down pipsqueak," Leshawna threatened Noah.

* * *

"Too bad I got this little guy," Noah stated proudly, revealing the golden marshmallow.

* * *

As Heather, Lindsay and Izzy returned to the treehouse, Heather attempted to negotiate with Lindsay.

"So, Lindsay, about that golden marshmallow-" Heather tried to convince Lindsay into giving the symbol of immunity.

"Oh that old junk? I threw that away," Lindsay replied nonchalantly. "It tasted like paint."

"What?!" Heather grew furious. "You could have used that to save yourself from elimination!"

"Oh, oops." Lindsay giggled, causing Heather throw her basket of fruit at Izzy's head.

* * *

"Now that I've calmed down, it's safe to say that what she did is actually beneficial," Heather assumed in the confessional. "It could have gotten into the wrong hands, like Alejandro, or Tyler."

* * *

"Attention! Everyone meet up at the elimination platform!" Blaineley announced through the loudspeakers. The contestants casually walked towards the platform where the elimination ceremonies would take place. "Hello," Blaineley greeted them enthusiastically.

"Where's that other guy?" Eva questioned her.

"Oh, I'll tell you all about him later," Blaineley replied. "But today's challenge is a test of your camping skills! You guys have lived in a movie set and travelled around the world, so let's see if you still remember your camp etiquette."

"I will never forget my experience at scouts," Harold proudly stated, placing his hand on his chest.

"Anyway," Blaineley ignored Harold. "You have to spend one night in the forest and come back here at at least dawn. Just to help a bit, I have placed two campsites inside. One contains a deluxe tent, a portable grill, blankets and navigational tools such as compasses and maps. Another just has the materials to set up a cruddy tent. In order to claim the campsite, there is a flag post at the centre of each of them." Chef, who was behind her, threw a Killer Bass flag at Eva and a Screaming Gophers Flag at Leshawna. "You two, and only you two, must climb the flagpole and attach the flag, claiming the campsite."

"What if we lose any of them, or they get injured?" Courtney asked Blaineley.

"Then too bad, they still have to do it somehow," Blaineley replied. "Even if you can't find a campsite, you can still survive the night and return here. Oh, and by the way, all of you must return." The Killer Bass glared at Katie and Sadie. Katie stared down nervously and Sadie blew a raspberry at them. "And I guess that's it. You may begin the challenge." Chef whistled using his fingers and the teams began to run inside the forest.

The Killer Bass made sure that they were to stick together, keeping a really close eye on Katie and Sadie.

"Can't be that hard to find the campsites," Bridgette told her teammates optimistically. "Geoff, Eva and I practically explored the entire island!"

"Too bad this island can change its shape and form," Alejandro replied.

"What d'ya mean?" DJ asked him curiously.

"I'll admit, I walked out of the cave last night to escape from Sadie's crying," Alejandro explained, relieved that Sadie did not hear him. "I passed by an angry Topher as I tried to calm myself down. He told me that the island can be terraformed with a press of a button."

"Do you know where Topher went?" Eva asked him.

"Not a clue. He went inside the forest and I did not see him return."

"Huh, you think he's part of the challenge?" Tyler questioned Alejandro.

"Maybe. Ezekiel, why don't you make yourself useful and find the campsites?" Ezekiel nodded his head and climbed up a tree. However, when he was at the top, the tree suddenly slid down underground, slamming the homeschooler on the floor. The Bass jumped when they saw this.

Meanwhile the Screaming Gophers walked through the forest together. Whenever the team wasn't looking, Leshawna would whip Noah bottom with the flag. He trembled and frowned at Leshawna whenever it happened.

* * *

"I wanted to tell Heather about Leshawna but she cannot move her eyes away from me!" Noah complained in the confessional. "She won't even dare let me near Izzy or Owen."

* * *

"Anything wrong?" Izzy asked Noah after he got whipped for the tenth time.

"Nope, absolutely nothing," Noah lied annoyingly. "Just an itch on my butt."

"Oh, want me to scratch it for you?" Izzy offered.

"No!"

"Ha, your loss." Izzy went back to her own business, which was saying the Russian alphabet backwards. Cody, Trent and Lindsay were playing I-Spy together to pass the time.

"I spy with my little eye, something that is brown and green!" Lindsay played.

"Uh, is it a tree," Cody answered.

"Correct!" Lindsay clapped her hands. "Now it's your turn."

"Oh, uh, I spy with my little eye, something that is..." Cody thought about what he was going to say.

"Come on man, we're not asking you who the twelfth president is," Trent joked impatiently.

"Something that is...a campsite!" Cody exclaimed as he pointed at a large space with three tents, a crate of supplies and a flagpole at the middle.

"You're not supposed to say the name of what we have to guess," Lindsay corrected obliviously.

* * *

"It's like Coby never played the game before," Lindsay stated in the confessional. "And I thought I was the dumb one."

* * *

"Awesome! Good find Cody," Trent praised his friend, patting him on the back. Leshawna quickly ran to the flagpole with the Gopher's flag around her arm and began to climb.

"I ain't risking losin' this place!" Leshawna commented. She finally reached the top and attached the flag. Her team cheered as she slid down, except for Noah. "Oh lighten up," She teased Noah, pushing him onto the ground.

The Killer Bass were still exploring in the woods, trying to find the campsites.

"It's been two hours," Courtney complained.

"Can we rest somewhere?" Katie begged.

"No, we have to continue," Alejandro encouraged his teammates. "We have to find the good campsite before the other team does."

"And what if they have?" Bridgette argued pessimistically.

"Come on Bridgette, maybe we should trust Alejandro," Eva urged Bridgette.

* * *

"Trust Alejandro?!" Bridgette exclaimed in the confessional. "Why is Eva spitting out nonsense?!"

* * *

Bridgette eyeballed Eva furiously. "Oh right," Eva remembered. "Sorry...heh."

"Now is not the time to reminisce the past," Alejandro tried to change the subject. "Aha!" Alejandro led his team into the campsite with only a tent. "Dang it!" He kicked a portion of the grass from the ground.

"Good job, you found the terrible campsite!" Courtney criticised Alejandro sarcastically.

"It's better than nothing," Tyler stated, backing up the Spaniard.

"Look, why don't a couple of other people and I go search for the other campsite in case the other team hasn't taken it?" Alejandro suggested.

"Fine then, but bring Sadie with you," Courtney agreed. Alejandro nodded his head and brought Tyler and Ezekiel with him as well. "Good, he brought the annoying ones with him."

Alejandro, Tyler, Ezekiel and Sadie walked together to locate the other campsite. Sadie needed to go to the bathroom, which gave Alejandro the perfect opportunity to talk with his alliance.

"Guys, we must get Sadie out of the competition," Alejandro told Ezekiel and Tyler.

"Why?" Tyler argued suspiciously.

"Because she doesn't have a use in our team. She's only holding us back with her crying," Alejandro explained. Ezekiel nodded his head in approval.

"So what, you want us to throw the challenge?" Tyler asked. "Because I don't want to do that."

"No, of course not! Just, if we have to, we must try to get Sadie eliminated."

"Fine then," Tyler accepted.

Meanwhile the Screaming Gophers were relaxing inside their tents. Owen, Izzy and Noah shared a tent, Trent and Cody shared another, leaving Heather, Lindsay and Leshawna together.

"So Heather, how do you feel about not getting voted off?" Leshawna interrogated Heather.

"Oh, you know, just wondering who on earth would vote sweet Beth out of the competition," Heather lied.

"Well you better stop or else I'm going to expose you and Noah to the rest of the group!"

"Who told you? I knew that dork Noah couldn't keep a secret."

"I don't need Noah's help to figure it out. I used my brain!" Leshawna tapped her head with her finger.

* * *

"Assuming she has one," Heather insulted in the confessional.

* * *

"So what do you want?"

"I want an explanation!"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to win."

"I know smarty-pants! Why Beth? Couldn't you have chosen a bigger threat?"

"Beth became a finalist, unlike you." Heather smirked and Leshawna was ready to grab Heather's throat.

"Uh, what's going on?" Lindsay interrupted after waking up from her nap. "Is there a fight?"

"Of course not," Heather lied, glancing at Leshawna. "We're just having a tea party."

"An ugly tea party," Leshawna added in a serious tone.

Blaineley watched everything from the main control room once again. "Looks like tension is rising in this competition. What exactly will happen next? Will we find out what happened to Topher? Find out after the break on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

Twelve hours has passed and the sun has just set. The Killer Bass were still missing Alejandro, Tyler, Ezekiel and Sadie.

"What's taking them so long?" Eva complained as she dropped sticks on a campfire.

"Probably got attacked by bears or something," Harold guessed. "Always happens in Western Canada."

"They probably got lost or something again," Courtney grumbled. "Luckily it's not you Katie." Katie smiled back.

"Look, Bridge and I are gonna go get some shut-eye," Geoff said as she took Bridgette inside the tent. "So please talk quietly." DJ and Harold followed afterwards and went inside the cramped tent.

"I'll sleep outside," Eva told them. She used a tree as a pillow and shut her eyes.

"Can't believe we didn't even eat today," Courtney complained to Katie.

"You wanna try to search for food?" Katie suggested.

"At this time? Yeah right."

"Well, okay then." Katie went inside the tent. "Goodnight."

"Oh, goodnight," Courtney replied.

* * *

"Courtney has been really nice to me," Katie revealed heartwarmingly in the confessional. "She admires my skills and wants me to use it to go further in the competition. But then there's Sadie, and I don't want us to separate on bad terms."

* * *

Alejandro, Sadie, Ezekiel and Tyler lied down together lost in the forest.

"Ezekiel, I thought you knew the way back!" Alejandro raged. Ezekiel snarled at him.

"Oh no, I don't want to get lost like last time!" Sadie panicked. "My team will hate me again."

"That's not true," Alejandro comforted her. "Even if we are lost, I will not think any less of you."

"Oh Alejandro," Sadie swooned. Suddenly the sound of twigs startled the contestants.

"What was that?" Tyler asked the obvious question. A moving object appeared from behind a tree. It was a robotic mess with four small wheels as a method of transport, a large chunk of metal as the body and a head with a meter and two dramatic faces.

"The Drama Machine," Alejandro stated, despising the suit that he wore for over a year. Instead of a mallet as an arm, it was a medieval flail instead. Alejandro pushed away Sadie, Tyler and Ezekiel before they could get harmed by the Drama Machine. Ezekiel pounced off and held onto a log sideways. Alejandro grabbed Sadie and ran off, leaving Tyler with the deadly robot.

"Oh I got this!" Tyler expressed enthusiastically. Before he could even attack it the Drama Machine flung its flail and hit Tyler on the head. Alejandro dropped Sadie and grabbed the unconscious body of Tyler. He dodged another attack from the Drama Machine and kicked its body. It malfunctioned temporarily. When it went back into power its prey had already left.

* * *

Tyler was sitting on the toilet seat flailing around and muttering gibberish.

* * *

"It was like a toro del diablo from a torneo de las corridas de toros," Alejandro spoke in Spanish in front of the camera. "A devilish bull from a bullfighting tournament!"

* * *

The Screaming Gophers were asleep when they heard rustling near them. Owen was the first to wake up, stepping on Noah's body to escape the tent. He looked around for the trespasser. Heather also went out of her tent to look around.

"Over there!" She pointed at a nearby bush. Owen ran towards the bush and body-slammed it. Alejandro, Ezekiel, Tyler and Sadie flew out of their hiding spot. "Aha!" Heather exclaimed. The other Gophers went outside to see what was going on. Alejandro stood up and quickly noticed the situation he was in.

"Oh," He gulped.

"And what do you think you're doing here?!" Leshawna snapped.

"Look, we were lost," Alejandro explained immediately. "Then a robot came by and attacked us, and we fled. I promise that's the truth."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Cody interrogated.

"You don't have to, we're going to leave." Alejandro picked up Tyler and Sadie and Ezekiel followed him. "Adios, and sorry for the trouble."

"Goodbye Al!" Owen waved happily. His team looked at him with concern. "What? He was being sincere."

For another few hours Alejandro, Tyler, Ezekiel and Sadie tried to find their way back home until they gave up. They made a quick roof using branches and leaves. The four hid under it right before it began to rain. Tyler was unconscious, and Sadie and Alejandro slept. Before the Spaniard closed his eyes he ordered Ezekiel to watch out for the Drama Machine. The homeschooler grumbled as he was forced outside the wet weather.

The next day the Killer Bass woke up, unhappy that the four missing teammates have not returned. The rain stopped but the ground was still moist.

"Do you think they got eaten by bears?!" DJ whimpered.

"Don't be silly DJ," Bridgette reassured the Jamaican. "They have Alejandro by their side."

"Look, if they don't come back, who will you guys vote off?" Courtney surveyed her team. "Because Katie and I are voting for Sadie."

"Wait, why are you voting off your best friend?" DJ asked Katie. "Just because of some fight?"

"It's something I have to figure out," Katie excused.

"Oh, well I'm voting for Ezekiel," DJ replied. "That kid is bad news."

"I second that," Eva added.

"Yeah, I'm voting for Zeke as well," Harold stated.

"Well, if you guys are voting off Ezekiel, then I will too," Bridgette joined. "He's lucky he can't talk, otherwise he would have been out already."

"Looks like we have Sadie for another day," Courtney sighed to Katie.

"That's good!" Katie cheered. "I have more time to make up with her."

"Whatever. Just don't get in the way of the team," Courtney warned Katie. "Let's go everyone! If we lose then we vote off Zeke!"

Meanwhile the Screaming Gophers still slept peacefully in their deluxe tents. Noah was the first to wake up, slowly getting out of his tent so that he wouldn't wake up Owen. When he exited he saw the Drama Machine right in front of his face. Noah yelled and was just able to dodge the robot's flail. It ripped apart the roof of the tent, revealing Owen and Izzy still sound asleep. Trent and Cody emerged from their tents and tried to warn the women. The cloth of a tent slammed on Cody's face, temporarily blinding him. Trent reached the women's tent and woke them up.

"Wake up!" Trent yelled at them. "A robot's attacking us!"

Leshawna, Heather and Lindsay opened their eyes and quickly exited the tent. They and Trent, Noah and Cody ran away from the campsite. Cody stopped in his tracks when he remembered something important.

"We forgot Izzy and Owen!" Cody realised, slapping his face. They heard Owen and Izzy scream from the campsite. They quickly returned to retrieve their teammates, only to see that they defeated the robot. It lied on the ground with its circuits broken. When Owen stepped on the body a person was ejected out of the Drama Machine.

It was Topher.

"What are you doing?!" Heather asked the injured host. His face was bruised and his hair was messed up. Parts of his clothing was tattered.

"Blaineley..." Topher murmured. "She...she put me inside there!" Cody and Trent helped him up on his feet.

"Which way is the finish line?" Cody asked Topher. He trembled as he pointed at the box of supplies.

"North..." He spurted out before he dropped unconscious. Leshawna picked up a compass and a map from the supply box.

"Yes! Follow me!" Leshawna cheered. The Gophers left the campsite, leaving Topher in the middle of the forest.

The Gophers made it back to the elimination platform where Blaineley was but were shocked to see that the Killer Bass have already made it there first.

"Oh come on!" Leshawna complained as she kicked Noah's shin. He yelled in pain as he dropped on the floor. Nobody seemed concerned by this.

"Oh don't worry," Blaineley comforted them. "They're missing a few members so you guys still have a chance." The Gophers looked down at the red line and took a few steps to cross it. "Congratulations! The Screaming Gophers have won for the first time!" They cheered and celebrated their first victory. Alejandro, Ezekiel, Sadie and Tyler emerged from the woods, and were upset when they lost. The Killer Bass glared at them menacingly.

* * *

"I know I'm safe," Alejandro boasted in the confessional. "Nobody likes Ezekiel, Sadie has tension with her 'friend' and Tyler is just terrible overall."

* * *

The Screaming Gophers celebrated in their treehouse. "To the Gophers!" Owen toasted using grape juice.

"The Gophers!" Everyone answered ecstatically. As Noah drunk the grape juice Leshawna walked towards him.

"Don't hurt me!" Noah backed off. He tried to come out as intimidating, but sounded more frightened than anything.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting angry at you," Leshawna apologised to him. "It's just that, I feel that Beth's elimination was unjustified."

"Maybe I made the wrong choice," Noah replied. "But let's face it: Beth doesn't provide that much in the table. She's a clown amongst businessmen."

"Don't you dare say that shrimp!" Leshawna argued. "Beth was a great asset in the team."

"Key word. Was."

"I can't believe I tried to say sorry!" Leshawna was enraged and walked away. Noah sighed and continued drinking his grape juice.

* * *

"I don't have anything against Leshawna," Noah assured in front of the camera. "It's just she, and the rest of the team, needs to realise that I'm not that idiot who gets voted off first in his team.

* * *

The eleven Killer Bass sat at their very first elimination ceremony. Sadie and Ezekiel were the only ones that were nervous as they heard that their team would vote one of them off.

"Welcome to your very first elimination ceremony," Blaineley announced. "To think that you guys were having a streak going on! Anyways I have counted the votes and let me say that it's quite interesting."

"What do you mean?" Alejandro asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. Anyway, the first marshmallow goes to Bridgette!" The surfer girl grabbed the marshmallow that was thrown at her joyfully.

"Then Geoff, Harold, Eva and Courtney." The four retrieved their marshmallows.

Tyler, Katie, DJ and Alejandro." They obtained their symbol of immunity. As expected, Ezekiel and Sadie remained marshmallow-less.

"Ezekiel, seems that you're not very popular with these people." Ezekiel replied with a growl.

"And Sadie, it seems like you annoyed some of these people." Sadie gulped nervously.

"The final marshmallow goes to...Sadie!" Blaineley threw the marshmallow towards her and she grabbed it with relief.

"Anything to show Zeke?" Blaineley nudged the homeschooler. He nodded and removed his beanie, revealing his dirty brown hair that has surprisingly grown back to its original length. He grabbed the golden marshmallow and revealed it to his teammates. They gasped when they saw this. "Nice job Ezekiel! Looks like you didn't forget about it. Sadie, it means that you're getting the boot!"

"What?" Sadie cried and kneeled on the ground. "No! It's all your fault Katie! I hate you! I hate you hate you hate you HATE YOU!" She jumped on her former friend and began to slap her. Chef picked her up and grabbed a roll of tape. He taped her mouth and her body so that she would remain motionless. Her screams and cries were muffled.

"Feisty," Blaineley commented. Chef dragged her to the Boot of Shame. "Now I would say any last words, but it looks like you can't!" Blaineley flipped the lever and Sadie was booted off the island.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked Katie, who was more injured emotionally than physically. She turned around and cried off, abandoning everyone.

"Looks like we got a broken contestant," Blaineley commentated. "Too bad it's time for the show to end. With eighteen contestants left, what kind of drama will unfold? And what will be the fate of Topher, who I have not seen in ages, FYI. Find out next time on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

**So I found out that for some fanfics they add the reason why they eliminated said person. Though, like I said at the start, most of the eliminations were at random, I did tweak them a bit, especially the early ones. So here are just some random facts for each character's elimination.**

**Sierra: Justin was actually eliminated first, then Sierra second. But as I was writing, it was pretty clear that Sierra had more reasons to be voted off first and not Justin.**

**Justin: It was actually really hard to find a reason as to why Justin would get eliminated. It was almost to the point where I would just postpone his elimination. Alas, I figured it out quickly and continued with it.**

**Duncan: I figured it out pretty quickly that Duncan would be eliminated via police when he had such an early elimination. It was for the best...**

**Gwen: Now this goth girl was all over the place. At first she was originally eliminated the episode after Duncan's, but I forgot that I added two more contestants, un-syncing the eliminations with the episodes. Then I decided that I wanted to swap her elimination with another person who made it to the merge, and would have almost happened, until I realised that I would have made a huge plot hole. So Gwen got returned to this place again.**

**Beth: She too was originally supposed to be higher, but I placed her down because I really don't know how to write about her. I didn't want to make her awkward and creepy like in TDI because it would be disrespectful to her character development in TDA, the only season which I couldn't remember much of. I know she's a good character, but I haven't had the chance to be introduced to that character.**

**Sadie: Sadly, the explanation contains spoilers so I'm leaving this out until another day. All I can say is that she was supposed to be eliminated a bit later.**


	7. Episode 7: Still Scared?

**Yes, I'm finally up to the second episode before the merge by the time I have posted this chapter! I've also forgotten to thank those who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story. It's honestly an awesome feeling to have anonymous people support you in the internet!**

* * *

Blaineley stood by the Boot of Shame. "Last time on To-" She commentated, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a helicopter above her. It landed right beside her, and Chris McLean exited the vehicle.

"Woah what are you doing?!" Blaineley asked him furiously. "My contract said five episodes!"

"Well too bad, because I too have a contract!" Chris retorted, revealing the papers that allowed him to host the show again. Blaineley snatched it off his hands and scanned through them.

"That's unfair!"

"What was unfair was the producers forcing me to sort out the financial issues." Chris grabbed Blaineley and tossed her into the helicopter. He signalled the pilot to fly off before Blaineley could escape. "Wait...where's Topher? Eh, who cares." Chris ordered an intern to provide him with a script.

"So last time on Total Drama! The contestants were sent deep into the forest to spend a whole night camping. There was some wailing, some arguing and some more drama! In the end the Killer Bass lost for the very first time! Ezekiel was supposed to voted off, were it not for a symbol of immunity that saved him from being sent home. Wait a minute...A symbol of immunity?!"

An intern walked up towards Chris and whispered to him the details. "Oh darn it Blaineley! Ugh. As I was saying, Ezekiel saved himself from elimination, resulting in Sadie getting the Boot of Shame. Who will be the next victim? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

Katie continued to cry outside the cave at night so that she wouldn't distract anyone else, unlike her ex-BFFFL. A small squirrel tried to comfort her but her tears kept dripping on its fur. It ran away irritatedly.

"Someone has to help her," Bridgette recommended to the Killer Bass inside the cave.

"I'll go," Courtney volunteered. She went outside and kneeled down beside the wailing Katie.

* * *

"With Katie gone, she has no purpose in the competition," Courtney calculated. "As a C.I.T I can make her a more fierce and confident competitor! But not too confident. I can't let her top me."

* * *

"Cheer up Katie," Courtney comforted her. "Sadie chose to not be friends with you. She was stubborn and immature. Don't give yourself the blame."

"I know," Katie sniffled. "It's just that I spent almost all my life with her, and now that's she gone, I don't know what to do when I go back home!"

* * *

"This could be a little harder than I thought," Courtney continued from her last confessional. "But if I can change Duncan - albeit for a short period of time - I can do the same to her!"

* * *

"You can be strong! I'll help guide you through the competition!" Courtney promised her.

"You will?" Katie began to brighten up.

"Of course! Just do what I say and you won't regret it."

* * *

"I don't know if I can trust Courtney," Katie thought out loud in the confessional. "Like, she's really good at this game, but I know she's going to use me. "

* * *

"Attention everyone!" Chris could be heard from the loudspeaker.

"Oh no, he's back," Heather complained inside the Gopher's treehouse. Most of her teammates nodded in agreement.

"It's me, Chris. Not Blaineley or that Topher kid. Speaking of which, if you know about his whereabouts please notify me." The Gophers glanced at each other nervously. "Anyway, meet up at the elimination platform. Pronto."

The contestants waited where they were told, with only Chef supervising them.

"Uh, where's Chris?" Tyler asked Chef. He replied with a careless shrug. Suddenly Chris appeared behind Tyler with a live chicken in his hands. Tyler turned around and saw his greatest fear once again. He screamed and tried to run away, but stumbled on Chef's extended leg. The host and the cook laughed at Tyler.

* * *

Tyler sat on the toilet seat in foetal position and was whimpering.

* * *

"As most of you should know by now, today's challenge is to face your own fears once again," Chris announced.

"Wait, Tyler is afraid of chickens?!" Alejandro exclaimed. He covered his mouth so that he couldn't burst out laughing.

"I know, surprised me as well. Anyway, to change things up, out of the eighteen of you, only five of your fears will be chosen, and the competitors that compete depend on the fear!"

"And how exactly do you know our fears?" Noah asked Chris. "Some of us weren't here during that challenge."

"I got into contact with Sierra," Chris replied, shining a grin.

"Great."

"Don't worry Noah!" Chris reassured him as Chef rolled a wooden spinning wheel that had the faces of all the remaining contestants. "This will decide which fears you guys have to perform!" Chris nodded at Chef, prompting him to spin the wheel. After many revolutions, the arrow finally stopped at Eva.

"M-me?" Eva trembled, grabbing his team's attention.

"Yep!" Chris confirmed. "And according to Sierra, your fear is that you are afraid of asking someone out on a date!" Every contestant began to laugh, embarrassing Eva.

* * *

"You would not believe how much I wanted to strangle their necks!" Eva yelled in the confessional, attempting to contain her anger. "Especially Sierra!"

* * *

"She's too scared to go out with a boy?" Bridgette laughed in front of the camera. "And I thought Tyler's fear was dumb."

* * *

"So because this fear can't actually be done as a team, I want Eva to choose her date partner and two people from the Screaming Gophers to volunteer," Chris explained the challenge. Eva looked at the boys in her team.

"Hm...Geoff and Tyler have a boyfriend," Eva murmured to herself. "Ezekiel is a big no." Ezekiel didn't listen and continued to pick his nose. "Harold not in a million years." Harold's smile turned upside-down. "DJ is alright..." Suddenly she faced Alejandro, who was staring at her confidently. "I choose Alejandro." Alejandro gulped but was jokingly pushed beside her by a snickering DJ and Geoff.

"Good choice!" Chris commented. "Now the Screaming Gophers, choose your couple!" They all looked at each other, wondering who will go with who.

"I'll go!" Lindsay volunteered. "And I choose Tyler!" She pointed at the jock, prompting him to walk towards her.

"Uh, you have to choose someone from your own team," Chris corrected, pushing Tyler away.

"Oh shoot. Then I choose-"

"I want to do it!" Izzy raised her hand up.

"Two girls huh?" Chris asked, giving subtle hints with Chef.

"No, I mean I want to do it with someone else!" Izzy continued, looking for a partner. "Ooo! I choose Noah!"

"What?! Why not Owen?" Noah complained but Izzy already grabbed him. "He was your boyfriend you Brazilian-nut-as-a-brain!"

"I like to mix it up," Izzy explained.

"Looks like we got our couples!" Chris announced. "Now the way this challenge works is that the two couples must act out a scenario where one person asks out the other successfully."

"Can't wait for that," Noah commented sarcastically.

"Shush it! Points are rewarded based on how dramatic and touching it is. We'll also add extra for every kiss that is made. Now, Eva must ask out Alejandro, and Noah has to ask out Izzy."

* * *

"To think that the challenges that I hated the most were the ones that were physical," Noah condescended in the confessional. "Now I'm glad I never made it to Total Drama Action."

* * *

Eva began by awkwardly walking up to Alejandro. The Spaniard pretended that they were in a school hallway, and that he was just placing books in his locker.

"Uh hi," Eva greeted extremely nervously. Geoff and DJ were in the background mocking her until Bridgette glared at them furiously.

"Oh!" Alejandro turned around and looked surprised. "Eva, I didn't see you. I must say, the sunlight reflects your beautiful personality."

"Heh, yeah." Eva blushed and began to dig her shoe into the ground. "I was just wondering if, you know-"

"You want to go out with me?" Alejandro finished her sentence. "Because, believe me, that is all I could ever dream of!"

"Really?!"

"Absolutely." Alejandro held her hand and kissed it. The contestants began to clap at such an amazing act.

* * *

"I am not falling for him!" Eva yelled in the confessional. "I was just caught up in the moment, that's all."

* * *

"I give that a nine," Chef judged after he clapped.

"Eh...I give it a five," Chris judged harshly.

"Why?" Alejandro questioned him, curious as to why he received a lower score.

"Because, I said that Eva was supposed to ask you out. Because you helped her do it, I halved the score."

"Whatever." Alejandro and Eva walked away to give Noah and Izzy the space to play their act.

"Now Noah and Izzy, let's see if you can top the average score of seven made by the Bass, which I doubt!" Chris laughed as Noah rolled his eyes. "And action!"

Noah walked towards Izzy, who was miming a person sitting on a chair and using a laptop.

"Hello," Noah waved at Izzy nonchalantly. Instead of replying, she continued to use her invisible laptop. "Uh, hello!" Noah repeated with a louder tone, his hand on his hip and his eyebrows knitted. Izzy faced Noah and smiled.

"Oh sorry! I was just playing Universe of Warfare on my laptop!" Izzy apologised, closing her imaginary laptop. Noah refrained from slapping his forehead.

"Yeah, so listen, I was just wondering if you would like to go out on a date at a restaurant," Noah casually asked her.

"Oh, no thanks."

"No thanks?!" Noah yelled at her. He faced Chris angrily. "Is that allowed?" He asked Chris.

"Breaking the fourth wall Noah?" Chris shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk. That's gonna lower your score."

Noah moaned. "Look Izzy I like you _a lot_ so will you please go out with me?!"

"That's all I wanted to hear!" Izzy stood up from her imaginary chair and kissed Noah on the lips. The contestants cheered and whistled.

"Way to go man!" Trent complimented.

* * *

"I assure you we are not a couple," Noah guaranteed in the confessional. "One hundred and one percent not!"

* * *

"My buddy Noah is finally growing up," Owen cried in the confessional, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm so proud of him!"

* * *

"That's a straight up nine!" Chef clapped.

"I give it a seven for performance, and three for the kiss, so a whopping ten points!" Chris announced. "Giving them an average of nine and a half points overall."

Once Izzy separated from Noah, he first had the face of shock, but switched it with a grin. "Is that part of the act?" Noah asked Izzy just to make sure.

"Uh, duh," Izzy replied, rolling her eyes. "We're just friends, of course."

"The Gophers win the first challenge!" Chris announced. They cheered as the Killer Bass groaned. "But it's not over yet, because we're going straight to the next challenge!" Chef span the wheel again, this time landing on Cody's face.

"Uh oh," Cody gulped.

"Oh man!" Chris exclaimed. "Looks like the teams are going to defuse a time bomb under pressure!"

Around an hour or so Chef placed two bombs in an open field, one with the Bass symbol and the other with the Gophers symbol. A pair of pliers were placed on top of each bomb. Each contestant split up into their designated bombs.

"Each team has five minutes to defuse the bomb," Chris explained the challenge. "The first team to defuse their bomb wins."

"Can you give us a clue?" Lindsay asked Chris.

"Uh sure, you have to cut a wire!" Chris laughed.

"Thank you!" Lindsay appreciated, oblivious with the fact that there were around one hundred wires inside the bomb.

"Begin!" Chris announced as he sprinted away. He pressed a button, beginning the countdown of the bombs. Heather gave the pliers to Cody.

"This is your fear!" Heather scowled at him.

"Give it to someone smart, like Noah!" Cody gave the pliers to the braniac.

"Why am I doing everything," Noah muttered. He observed the wires and the direction they were going. "Yeah, this isn't your everyday engineering lesson."

The Bass were having a harder time since they could not choose someone reliable to defuse the bomb. The pliers kept getting passed between the other members, until it was given to Courtney.

"I am a C.I.T, so I know what I'm doing!" Courtney argued, studying the wires.

"I have an IQ of one hundred and sixty-three, so if anything, I should defuse the bomb," Alejandro retorted.

"Uh, can I do it?" Katie asked politely. Alejandro and Courtney stopped quarrelling and faced Katie.

"Sure, I guess I can give you a go," Courtney accepted, even though she had no faith in her.

"Of course, how could I be so blind to forget about you?" Alejandro charmed as he gave her the pliers. Katie blushed as she received the equipment. She observed the wires for a minute or so before figuring out which one she needs to cut.

"It's three hundred and nineteen," Katie thought out loud.

"Excuse me?" Eva asked her confusingly.

"You know, the floss number?" Katie explained to her team.

* * *

"I used to always stitch a lot...with Sadie..." Katie sighed in the confessional. "We even stitched our clothes together..."

* * *

Katie nervously placed the tongs between the wire she wanted to cut. There were only ten seconds left, and the Gophers were still having a hard time. Katie finally absorbed the pressure and clipped the wire. To her amazement the bomb's countdown stopped.

"Congratulations Killer Bass!" Chris announced. "You guys have just won the second challenge." The Bass cheered until Noah warned them that their bomb was about to blow up. No one had the time to react. They either crouched, jumped or tried to run away. When the Gopher's bomb hit zero, it exploded into a giant, catastrophic, sound of trumpets.

"Are you freakin' serious?!" Leshawna yelled at Chris.

"What, you thought I was actually going to blow up the island?" Chris retaliated. "Yeah right! But no time to argue because the next challenge will be chosen right after the break!"

* * *

Chef brought the wheel again in front of the contestants. He spun it and the arrow landed on Owen's face. "And it looks like we're going with Owen's fear. Too bad he conquered his fear of flying; I would have loved the challenge. Instead, we're going to take his next fear, which is aliens!"

* * *

"Ever since we went to Area 51 I've always been scared of aliens," Owen confessed in front of the camera. "I don't want that terrible haircut again!"

* * *

Chris took the contestants to the stadium, which was already filled with around ten aliens. Owen burped his breakfast in fear.

"How did you get them?" He asked.

"I got connections, remember?" Chris answered. "Anyway, the challenge is that each team will go in individually and defeat all the aliens in five minutes or less. Whichever team defeats the most aliens, or defeats them the fastest wins the challenge. First up is the Killer Bass!" He prompted them to go inside.

"Don't we get a weapon or something?" Tyler begged. Chris shook his head cheekily. Once they were inside, Chris locked the doors from the outside and began the stopwatch. He and the Gophers watched from the outside.

"Spread out!" Eva ordered her team. One alien was able to lock onto Courtney's face, electroshocking her. Ezekiel was able to dodge most of them and squashed two of the aliens due to his ability to cling on the walls. One alien was able to spit out electric projectiles, paralysing the mutant. Geoff and Bridgette tried to manoeuvre through the aliens but were eventually taken out by the ranged one. Tyler took down a tiny alien using his head, but another five swarmed him, knocking him out.

Katie, Alejandro, Eva, Harold and DJ were the only ones left inside when the five minute mark passed, signalising them to leave. The aliens froze from their positions, allowing the contestant to leave, with each of them dragging one of their teammates with them.

"You only took down three aliens," Chris criticised the team. "That's pretty bad. Gophers you're up!" The team went inside, with Owen needing support from Izzy and Noah. Chris locked the doors, and began the stopwatch. The aliens that were killed were resurrected back into full life forms.

Owen screamed and flailed around, accidentally pushing Noah towards an alien, electroshocking him. Heather used her shoe to fight off the aliens, successfully defeating two of them. Owen banged into a wall, unintentionally squashing an alien, leaving green goo on the glass. Izzy jumped around crazily until the ranged alien zapped her with a ball of electricity. Trent was also about to be hit with a ball of electricity, were it not for Cody jumping in front of him and taking the damage. Leshawna and Lindsay were attacked directly by three of the aliens, causing them to lose consciousness. Heather was surrounded by the aliens. As a last resort she threw her shoe towards the ranged alien, causing it to disintegrate. She was finally attacked, seconds before the challenge ended. When the five minute mark was reached, Owen and Trent were the only ones that escaped safely. Everyone else were dragged outside a few minutes later.

* * *

"Honourable mention to Cody for saving my butt," Trent grinned in the confessional. "Still though, he didn't have to jump in front of me to take a ball of electricity."

* * *

"With four aliens defeated, the Gophers win this challenge by only a margin!" Chris announced. Owen and Trent high-fived one another as everyone else was still unconscious. "I guess everyone can take five to recover," Chris mercifully offered to them as he walked away with Chef to have lunch.

Once they were awake, Heather, Cody and Trent sat with each other.

"So guys, who will be the next voted off?" Heather asked the other two.

"I don't know," Cody replied. "Hopefully we win so that we don't think about it."

"Come on! Isn't there someone in the team you truly want out?"

"Uh, the only person we would want to be eliminated right now is you, Heather," Trent answered.

* * *

"Looks like I lost Trent and Cody's trust," Heather stated in the confessional. "I'll get it back somehow!"

* * *

Eva sat beside Bridgette and Geoff, who were in the middle of making out. Bridgette noticed the muscular woman and quickly pushed Geoff out of the way.

"Sorry!" She apologised. "Was I making everything awkward?"

"Well, yeah, kind of," Eva replied truthfully. "But I'm used to it."

"By the way Eva, is it alright if I ask you why you're scared of asking dudes out?" Geoff questioned. "Just, don't hurt me when you answer."

"It's not really the fear of asking guys out, it's the fear that I'll be rejected if I do." Eva did not strain a muscle, to the couple's surprise.

"Well if you ever need helping asking someone out, say Alejandro, then we can help you!" Geoff promised. Now Eva began to tighten her fists.

"I. Do. Not. Like him." Eva growled between each word. Geoff nodded his head in fear, whereas Bridgette glared at her.

Around half an hour later the host and the cook returned with the wheel. All of the contestants recovered by then.

"We are back!" Chris announced. "So let's go back with the challenges! Chef, spin the wheel!" Chef did as he was told. This time the arrow pointed at Geoff.

"Aw man," Geoff moaned.

"Geoff, your biggest fear is hail," Chris reminded him. "So this challenge will be simple: the last team to survive this hailstorm wins." Chris wielded his infamous remote control and clouds quickly formed above them. Hail began to precipitate from the sky, pelting the contestants and narrowly avoiding the host. Geoff and Ezekiel immediately left the unnatural weather phenomenon.

"I'm sorry guys!" Geoff apologised, while Ezekiel whimpered.

As seconds passed the hailstorm gradually shrinked down. The clouds moved away from Heather, Trent and Cody. They tried to enter the hailstorm again, but Chef stopped them. "Once you step outside, you can't return," He told the eliminated Gophers.

A giant block of hail landed on Harold's head, causing him to leave the hailstorm. Next was Tyler, who slipped on a puddle and ended up outside. Noah was next to leave after a similar situation to that of Harold's. All of the contestants except for Bridgette and Leshawna were eliminated as the hailstorm was only big enough for two people.

"Sister, just because your skinny doesn't mean you' gonna win this," Leshawna joked to Bridgette.

"Hey-" Bridgette replied by pointing her finger at Leshawna, but accidentally poked her eye. She stepped away from the hailstorm, eliminating herself. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"The Killer Bass wins! It's a tie!" Chris commentated as Bridgette helped Leshawna up. "Spin the wheel one more time Chef!" Chef completed his orders and the arrow pointed at Ezekiel.

"Oho Ezekiel!" Chris laughed. The homeschooler looked very worried. "Cannot believe it landed on you! According to Sierra, based on past activities, you're biggest fear is volcanoes!" Ezekiel gulped and tried to run away but Alejandro chased him and tackled him. Ezekiel hissed but Alejandro calmed him down.

"Shh...it's alright," Alejandro comforted Ezekiel. "We will go through this, don't you worry."

"Anyway, the next challenge is a tightrope challenge! Each team must choose four players to cross from one side of the volcano to another. The only exception is Ezekiel, who must do the challenge!"

"There's only one thing wrong with challenge," Katie told Chris.

"There's no volcano around here!" Eva yelled.

"Nice job stating the obvious," Chris retorted, "Besides, you guys always underestimate me!" He pressed a button on his remote control and the floor began to shake vigorously. The land rose up high until they ended up around the same height as the highest cliff. The contestants went from flat ground to the summit of a volcano in less than a minute. In fact, the crater was already boiling with magma. "I was hoping to use this in the finale, but this is way more fun! The teams have only a minute to decide who will walk on the tightrope as the interns connect them."

After the minute has passed (and the casualty of three interns), Chris asked the teams who will dare attempt this challenge.

"It will be Ezekiel, Eva, DJ and I," Alejandro listed.

"It's Izzy, Lindsay, Trent and I," Heather added afterwards.

"Great! Eva, DJ, Izzy and Lindsay, you must all go to the other side of the volcano now," Chris ordered them. Lindsay sighed and began to go on the tightrope. "Woah stop Lindsay! You're going there by helicopter!" Chris pointed at the vehicle piloted by Chef.

"Oh, whoopsies," Lindsay shrugged, unaware that she almost died. The four contestants flew to the other side, while the other four waited nervously where they were. Finally, the challenge was set up. Chris was still on the helicopter, flying above the centre of the tightropes.

"When I say start, Alejandro and Trent must race each other to the other side," Chris explained. "There they must tag Eva and Izzy, respectively. They must run the opposite way, and tag Ezekiel and Heather at the end. Those two run and tag DJ and Lindsay. Finally the two must race each other back here. First one back wins immunity for their team."

Alejandro and Trent stood right behind the tightropes. "No funny business Alejandro," Trent warned the Spaniard.

"I don't need to," Alejandro boasted.

"On your marks," Chris counted down. "Get set. Go!"

Alejandro began to jog majestically on the tightrope while Trent carefully took his time.

"Hurry up Trent!" Heather demanded from him.

"I'm sorry that I'm not a circus freak!" Trent yelled back. By the time Alejandro tagged Eva, Trent was only three quarters across.

"Gotta go, guitar boy," Eva teased Trent when she ran past him. Finally Trent was able to tag Izzy, and she sped her way across the tightrope. She ended up on the other side a few seconds before Eva. They both tagged Heather and Ezekiel simultaneously. Heather and Ezekiel shared looks of fear before they stepped on the tightrope.

"So, Ezekiel, why are you scared of volcanoes?" Heather asked Ezekiel nervously, even though the answer was obvious. Ezekiel pointed at the magma then at himself. "Ah, so you fell inside?" Ezekiel nodded his head as he walked in fright.

"Hurry up!" Chris yelled on his megaphone from the helicopter. "No chitchat or else I'm sending the fire-resistant sharks!"

Heather and Ezekiel quickly reached the end of the tightrope and tagged Lindsay and DJ respectively. "Oh no," DJ commented as he looked down. He absorbed his fear and began to walk the tightrope. Lindsay wouldn't move once.

"Lindsay go!" Heather ordered from the blonde.

"You can do it Lindsay!" Tyler yelled from the other side of the summit.

"O-Okay then," Lindsay gave in. She stepped on the tightrope and raced to the end with DJ. There were only a few metres left, and DJ and Lindsay were side-by-side.

"Hurry up DJ," Courtney muttered under her breath. Suddenly Lindsay slipped from the tightrope and plunged into the volcano. The contestants gasped and would have seen Lindsay burnt to a crisp, were it not for DJ stopping and grabbing Lindsay's leg.

"Aw!" Chris exclaimed from the helicopter. "She didn't fall in!" DJ placed Lindsay on his back and walked the rest of the tightrope. Chris pressed a button on his remote and the land began to sink and the magma withered away. In less than a minute the land returned to normal and the four contestants from the opposite side ran towards the rest. The helicopter landed beside the contestants, and Chef and Chris walked out. "I am happy to announce that the Killer Bass won!" Chris told them. "Because Lindsay technically never finished the tightrope challenge."

The Bass cheered and the Gophers groaned, as per usual. As thanks for saving her, Lindsay kissed DJ on the cheek.

Chris welcomed the Screaming Gophers in the evening during the elimination ceremony. "Man, you guys are having a bad time!" Chris laughed. The team just stared at Chris. "Oh cheer up, at least most of your fears weren't chosen. Anyway, it's voting time!"

* * *

Leshawna crossed a photo of Noah. "You're going home tonight!" She commented.

* * *

Cody was stuck between voting off Heather or Lindsay. He had both of their photos on each of his hands.

* * *

Trent immediately crossed a photo of Heather and walked out of the confessional causally.

* * *

Owen crossed a photo of Heather, but signs of regret appeared on his face.

* * *

"The votes have been counted!" Chris announced.

"And Cody, Trent, Owen, Noah, Izzy and Leshawna are safe!" Chris threw the marshmallows at them simultaneously.

"Heather, guess nobody likes you still! And Lindsay, you lost the final challenge." Chris picked up the final marshmallow and held it between his fingers. He twisted it, trying to add more tension.

"This marshmallow goes to...Heather!" Chris flung the symbol of immunity towards Heather. "Sorry Lindsay, the Boot of Shame awaits you!"

"Wait!" Lindsay interrupted. "I got the golden marshmallow!"

"Yeah, but you ate it!" Heather argued.

"It should count still, right?"

"Well Blaineley is responsible for that," Chris explained. "And because she's not here, I get to make the rules! And I want you out."

"Oh shucks!" Lindsay cursed. Chef grabbed her and led her to the giant boot. Chris laughed menacingly as Lindsay was kicked off the island.

Meanwhile all the Screaming Gophers slept inside the treehouse as they can all fit now. The Killer Bass slept happily in their giant cave. Chris watched this through a series of cameras underground. "Ten Bass and seven Gophers remain!" Chris commentated. "Who will be getting their booty booted off next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

**I would like to point out that I'm not much of a shipper, so don't expect new relationships or anything like that, aside from the canon ones. Not saying it's inevitable, but highly not happening. Just added the kiss for a bit more surprise in the story. :)**

**Lindsay: There is honestly nothing much to say about Lindsay. She just got eliminated, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less.**


	8. Episode 8: Take Off To The Past

**I'me pretty sure I just finished a TDWT marathon before I wrote this chapter so...**

* * *

Instead of standing on Pahkitew Island, Chris McLean was sitting inside the cockpit of a plane beside Chef. "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew! The biggest fears of five contestants were turned into challenges that everyone had to face. One of which consisted of walking over a volcano! Oh Ezekiel...what happened that made you so scared of them? The Killer Bass ended up winning three to two against the Screaming Gophers. The Gophers kicked off Lindsay, dropping their numbers down to seven. Now, you may be asking, why on earth are we on a plane again?! Well we're going back to the island that started it all; at least, what's left of it! Find out what happens on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

The contestants were revealed to be in a deep sleep at first class on a plane, unaware of their new location. Owen was the first to wake up and he screamed when he realised where he was. Everyone woke up and began to panic.

"Attention passengers, please remain on your seats!" Chris announced from the speakers.

"Why are we back here?!" Alejandro yelled. "I thought Sierra blew the plane up!"

"It did blow up," Chris replied nonchalantly. "This is brand new!"

"Where are you taking us?" Leshawna asked Chris in alarm.

"Taking you back where everything began!" Chris answered. "Camp Wawanakwa baby!"

"Didn't that blow up as well?" Harold added.

"All questions will be answered when we land, okay?" Chris stated in annoyance.

* * *

"This is the first time I've been on this plane!" Katie squealed in the plane's confessional excitedly. "I don't know why everyone else is sad about it."

* * *

Everyone separated to different areas in first class. Bridgette and Geoff sat by the bar stool making out with each other.

"How are you my Geoffy-wedgy?" She asked him cutely.

"Aw!" Geoff replied, locking lips with her.

"Gosh, can you guys get a room?!" Harold complained beside them. He grabbed a bottle of apple cider and poured a drink for himself.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff were shown making out in the confessional, proving that they listened to Harold's advice.

* * *

DJ was sitting alone on a chair looking like he was reminiscing something until Cody and Trent sat in front of him.

"Hey brick house," Trent complimented. "Why are you acting all sad?"

" 'Cause of my curse," DJ explained. "This plane is givin' me back those memories! I still can't forgive myself for what I've done to them."

"Cheer up man," Cody comforted him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "What happened on season three, stays on season three."

"You sure?"

"Trust me. My curse was Sierra, and now she's gone!" DJ smiled a bit and felt more comfortable. "Like handling a girl," Cody whispered to Trent.

Courtney, Katie and Leshawna were together on the couch gossiping with each other.

"Now Alejandro may have a nice body, but he's bad news hon'," Leshawna told Katie. "His charm can get us girls easily."

"I didn't fall for his charm!" Courtney defended. "I was just acting like I want Alejandro so that I could use him."

"Oh you keep tellin' yourself that!" Leshawna snapped. "But yeah, Katie, beware of the sexy Spanish man. Vote him off early if you need to." They did not realise that Alejandro was listening to them as he sat with Ezekiel and Tyler.

* * *

"Those girls act like I can't hear them!" Alejandro chuckled in the confessional. "And now they're plotting to vote me off. Trying to charm Katie won't work since she's with Courtney twenty-four seven. The only way I can get out of this predicament is to point the finger at someone else."

* * *

"So guys," Alejandro conversed with Ezekiel and Tyler. "Is there anyone in the team that you do not appreciate, or irritates you a slight bit?"

"I don't know," Tyler replied. "Everyone is kinda cool. The only person I can think of is Eva. She can be really scary." Ezekiel nodded his head and pretended to strangle himself, signifying his last experience with her.

"Eva huh?" Alejandro repeated with a cunning voice.

* * *

"I already got her in my arms since the previous challenge!" Alejandro recounted. "With her anger issues, it would be a piece of cake to get her team to turn against her!"

* * *

The plane finally landed an hour or so later. When the contestants exited the vehicle they found out that they were back in a familiar island.

"Welcome back to Boney Island!" Chris announced to the contestants. "Now don't worry, because we won't stay here for long."

"Then why the heck did we come here then?" Eva questioned Chris.

"Well if you guys remember, there was a challenged which involved canoeing to Boney Island, make a giant rescue fire, then return to Wawanakwa," The host recounted.

"That was the day I got Gwen's bra," Cody noted to Trent, to which he smiled.

"Well today, you guys must canoe from this island to the remains of Camp Wawanakwa," Chris continued, pointing at the direction they have to go. "There each of you must dive underwater and obtain a small chest that you must NOT open!" Chris provided an example with a chest as big as his palm. "Whichever team comes back here with everyone holding a chest wins a special reward!"

"Wait, so today is a reward challenge?" Courtney asked Chris.

"Well, technically," Chris replied. "I'll explain who gets eliminated after the challenge." After the explanation he led them to shore where eight canoes floated, each containing two paddles and diving equipment. "The Killer Bass must split up into five groups of two, and the Screaming Gophers must split up into two groups of two, and one group of three," Chris ordered them.

In the Killer Bass, the five pairs were Bridgette and Geoff, Tyler and Ezekiel, Alejandro and Eva, Courtney and Katie, and Harold and DJ.

In the Screaming Gophers, the groups were Cody and Trent, Heather and Leshawna, and Izzy, Noah and Owen.

"Man, you Gophers are down by a lot!" Chris snickered. "You guys better start winning again because that's pretty shameful."

"Wouldn't that make the challenge easier for us?" Heather argued.

"What, you want it to be harder? Because I can arrange that!"

"I'll shut my mouth."

The contestants went inside their canoes and began to row towards the remains of Wawanakwa. They were grouped based on their team, with the Bass slightly ahead of the Gophers.

"So, Eva," Alejandro began to talk to her as they rowed. "You're a very sweet woman-" Eva stopped paddling and punched Alejandro in the face. He screeched as he felt a throbbing pain on his cheek.

"So you are trying to seduce me!" Eva yelled at him. "Did you really think it would work on me?! Let me tell you right now that I have a heart of stone."

"Okay, maybe I underestimated you," Alejandro sighed as he massaged his face.

"Yah think?!"

"Hey!" Bridgette interrupted the argument as she and Geoff passed them. "I saw you punch Alejandro. Was it for a good reason, or is your anger out of control again?"

"Idiot thinks he can manipulate me with his charm," Eva spat. She glared at the Spaniard with burning eyes.

"Haha!" Geoff laughed at Alejandro's fist mark. "Dude got served!"

"Eva wanna join our boat?" Bridgette offered.

"Sure," Eva accepted, jumping onto Bridgette's canoe and slapping Alejandro as she passed him. "Bye bye, Al!" She teased as they rowed away. "You're lucky I didn't snap your neck!" Alejandro shook his head and rowed by himself.

* * *

Alejandro began to curse in Spanish in the confessional, this time with bandages and a cast for his left arm. "I should have known better!" He criticised himself. "Ugh, I am a fool."

* * *

"I knew Alejandro tried to turn me against my team," Eva stated out in the confessional. "But it looks like he did the opposite! Can't wait to vote him off tonight!"

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of rowing, the contestants (minus Alejandro) noticed debris floating in the water. Most of them assumed that it was the remains of Camp Wawanakwa. Trent, Owen and Leshawna were the first to dive for the Gophers. Eva, Tyler, Courtney and Harold dived for the Bass.

Underwater, Trent quickly dived inside and attempted to grab the nearest chest. As his hand came to contact with the wooden box a small crab suddenly picked it up from underneath and crawled away. Annoyed, Trent tried to snatch it away but the crab pinched his arm. Even with the protective clothing, the guitarist flinched away. Owen decided to try to grab the chest that was surrounded by a school of piranhas. Before he dared to go near them Leshawna quickly pulled him away as she shook her head. Eva immediately dived down, grabbed a chest, and swam back up, shocking the other contestants. A helicopter hovered over them with Chris and Chef on board.

"Looks like the contestants have begun to dive!" Chris commentated with a megaphone in his hand. "But where's Alejandro?"

Meanwhile the Spaniard was stuck in his canoe fighting off a shark using his paddle. The shake bit the side of the boat, barely missing Alejandro's legs. Alejandro wanted to jump away but the shark's brethren circled his canoe.

* * *

"Eva will be eliminated, mark my words!" Alejandro threatened in front of the camera, still in bandages.

* * *

"Amigo please!" Alejandro pleaded when the shark bit off half of his paddle. Alejandro had no choice but to dive into the water and swim away. He moved his body quickly as he dodged the sea creatures that attacked him.

Back at Wawanakwa, the contestants that were underwater were fighting off countless sea creatures such as giant squids, electric eels, hungry sharks and a scuba-diving bear. Owen emerged from the water and removed his helmet. "What is a bear doing down there?!" Owen yelled at the host.

"You mean scuba-bear?" Chris answered. "Only an amazing asset to the Total Drama animals crew, right behind Ezekiel!" The homeschooler snarled at the host aggressively. "Calm down, you don't want the million dollars snatched away from you!"

Trent was the next to emerge from the water. He held a small chest in one hand, and an eel in the other.

"Uh, why did you bring an eel?" Cody asked Trent.

"What do you mean?" Trent replied, not noticing the visible creature in his hand. Before he could shake it off it began to release electricity, shocking Trent. Cody tried to help but the electricity was passed on to him as well, zapping him.

Leshawna climbed back on her canoe with her chest. She quickly removed the diving gear and threw it in front of Heather.

"It's torture girl," She commented. "I'd like to see you do it faster than me."

As Ezekiel was sitting on his canoe lazily, a large rumble shook the boat, startling him. The mutant accidentally slashed the canoe in half with his extremely sharp nails, revealing a tiny clownfish that pushed the boat. The rest of his team glared at him fiercely. Eva emerged from the water harmlessly with another chest on her hand.

"Got one for you Bridgette!" Eva offered the surfer.

"That's sweet Eva!" Bridgette thanked. She was about to grab the chest, were it not for Chris yelling at her.

"Each contestant gets their own chest!" Chris outlined the rule. "It's a team effort!" Eva irritatedly submerged the chest back into the ocean. It passed Tyler, who was still underwater trying to grab the chest but it kept slipping.

* * *

"My extremely strong fingers don't work when they're covered with material," Tyler explained in the confessional, wiggling his fingers. "Otherwise this challenge would have been a piece of cake! Except for the sharks that were getting in my way."

* * *

A shark grabbed Tyler in the waist from behind and punched him mercilessly on the helmet. Courtney rolled her eyes as she passed the jock, grabbing the chest he was trying to obtain. Courtney emerged from the water with her prize and went inside the canoe with Katie, giving her the diving gear.

Heather emerged from the water with a chest just before a minute, much to Leshawna's surprise.

"Easy peasy!" Heather boasted.

Meanwhile Alejandro was swimming towards the ruins of Wawanakwa with torn clothes and scratches all over his body. He finally was close enough to see a clear view of the contestants. Alejandro tried to scream for help, but the shark that followed him dragged him underwater and continued to maul him. DJ was the only one that noticed Alejandro. When Harold returned with a chest, DJ quickly changed to the diving gear and dived in the water to save this troubled teammate.

"Looks like DJ is trying to be a hero," Chris commentated. "But it's still neck and neck with both teams only having a measly two chests each. Stick around, 'cause we'll be back for more Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

DJ swam in front of the shark and a brutally injured Alejandro. He quickly distracted the shark by tickling it, allowing the Jamaican to drag the Spaniard away. DJ swung his arm and punched the shark directly in its face when it noticed what has happened. DJ's expression was full of regret and horror, while Alejandro's was full of relief and joy. DJ helped Alejandro swim back to the canoes, where he placed him in his boat.

"Uh DJ, why aren't you doing the challenge and saving this waste of space from our team?!" Courtney yelled at the Jamaican. "The Gophers have already found five while we still have three!" DJ ignored her and he jumped back inside the water.

The Screaming Gophers only needed Noah and Izzy to get a chest before they can go. They waited for the former to return with his chest.

"What's taking Noah so long?" Heather asked Owen impatiently.

"I'll check," Owen replied. He dived his head underwater for a few seconds and resurfaced. "He's not moving...I think he passed out. Now that I think about it I did let off a lot of gas inside the suit. Heh."

* * *

"Why did I choose the most flatulent contestant to be my best friend?" Noah sighed to himself in the confessional. "I was probably stuck underwater for ten minutes and they didn't notice!"

* * *

Cody was forced by his team to dive back down and save Noah. As he brought the braniac's body back to the canoes a squid grabbed Cody's foot. He was able to resurface Noah as he was dragged down back to the ocean floor where he was thrashed onto the ground. Izzy removed Noah's helmet and began to talk to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. "Can you speak Korean now? That's what happened to me when I almost drowned!"

Noah coughed out the gas and then vomited in the canoe. "I hate this show," He muttered as he opened his hand and revealed a wooden box.

DJ emerged from the water with a chest, followed by Tyler after his ninety-sixth attempt. The jock gave his diving gear to Ezekiel, while DJ relaxed as he was lectured by Courtney over his morals.

* * *

"Courtney just won't shut up," DJ complained in the confessional. "I save one guy in my team and she yells at me 'bout the lessons she learnt as a C.I.T thing or whatever."

* * *

Eventually Ezekiel returned with a chest and a damaged diving gear, leaving only Katie, Alejandro and Bridgette left to dive for the Bass. The Gophers only needed Izzy to get her chest.

"Remember, you need to go back to Boney Island with everyone in your team with a chest to win," Chris reminded the contestants from above.

"Wait, can we go now?" Trent asked Chris. "All we need is Izzy's and she can stay with Owen and Noah."

"Sure, I guess," Chris allowed. The Gophers (minus Owen, Noah and Izzy) cheered as they began to row back to Boney Island.

The Killer Bass were having a much harder time. Since Ezekiel destroyed his and Tyler's canoe, they ended up on Courtney and Katie's. Alejandro was too injured to compete physically.

"DJ, can you get mine for me, please?" Alejandro pleaded.

"I want to, but it's against the rules," DJ answered. "Chris told us not to get the chest for other team members."

"Ugh, very well." Alejandro began to dress into the diving gear. Bridgette finally submerged with her whole costume covered in black squid ink.

"Don't talk about it," Bridgette warned Geoff as she carefully removed the diving gear. Katie emerged a few minutes afterwards with a chest and scratch marks.

"You did it!" Courtney hugged Katie, surprising her.

* * *

"I have to be nice to Katie if I want her to be like me," Courtney said in the confessional. "Sadly."

* * *

Izzy finally grabbed her final chest and her team began to row away.

"Hurry up Al!" Harold prompted him as he was still dressing up.

"Patience is key Harold, you would know that," Alejandro argued before he placed his helmet. He dived underwater as Harold stood shameful. Inside the water, Alejandro noticed that all of the sea creatures faced him menacingly. He quickly realised that none of them could actually penetrate his suit as the sharks have finally swam away. He calmly swam towards the final chest, only trying to dodge the electric eels. When he finally grabbed, he quickly returned to his canoe.

"Good job Alejandro!" Chris complimented him. "Too bad the Gophers already reached Boney Island and you guys lost. And let me tell you that they're reward is amazing!"

The Bass groaned because of their loss. Eyes were darted to whoever they believed was responsible.

"Wait, you said there's no elimination today!" Courtney remembered.

"No voting today, but someone is still getting kicked off," Chris corrected "And also, you're going back by yourselves. Sorry. Not really." The helicopter flew away, leaving the Bass in the middle of the ocean. The team began to row back to Boney Island.

"This is all Eva's fault," Alejandro blamed. "Were it not for her kicking me off her boat and leaving me stranded, we would have won already!"

"You tried to flirt with me!" Eva retorted. "And I know what you did to those that you manipulated."

"It should be Ezekiel!" Katie complained. "He broke his own canoe and now he's forced to stay beside me!" Ezekiel growled menacingly as Katie slowly shifted away.

"Look who cares, Chris said we aren't voting anyone off tonight," Courtney stated. "And I think these chests have something to do with that." She placed it beside her ear and shook it. She was surprised when she couldn't hear anything but a very faint rumble.

When the Killer Bass returned, they saw the Gophers relaxing in a temporary resort that has been set up. A hot tub was placed, caterers were handing out delicious snacks and free massages were offered.

"Looks like you guys missed out on all the fun!" Cody teased the Bass as he was given a back rub.

"Oh man, why can't there be rewards like these again?!" Leshawna purred as she relaxed in the hot tub with Heather and Noah. Izzy, Owen and Trent lied down along the beach eating biscuits and sweets that were given to them. Trent threw a bag of liquorice to Cody, to which he grinned immensely.

"Welcome back Bass!" Chris greeted them. He wore sandals and shorts instead of his usual attire. "It's a shame you lost. Oh well, just get your butts back in the plane."

"Ha!" Heather laughed at them.

"And you Gophers can stay for another ten minutes because we gotta go soon," Chris added. "Apparently there's a dude at the island stealing cameras and the production crew's pizzas."

An hour or so later the contestants sat at where the elimination ceremony would usually take place in Total Drama World Tour. The plane was now in the sky and headed back to Pahkitew Island. Each of them held the chest that they picked up.

"What's up with all the season three innuendos today?" Cody asked Chris.

"I don't know," Chris replied. "Felt bored. Anyway, instead if voting someone else off tonight, we will actually determine who will be kicked off with the help of the chests you guys received." Owen slowly opened his but Chef slammed it back down.

"Don't open it yet!" Chris ordered.

"But I saw-" Owen tried to say.

"Everyone opens it at the same time!" Chris barked. "So the way this works is I have placed a marshmallow inside every chest except one. Whoever doesn't have a marshmallow gets eliminated! Now you may all open your chests."

Alejandro, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Courtney, Cody, Izzy, Tyler, Katie, Noah, Eva and Ezekiel all opened their chests and received the marshmallow.

The only person who had an empty chest was DJ. "What?" He shrieked in surprise.

"DJ...sorry man," Chris provided the Jamaican with a parachute.

"Why do I have to take the Drop of Shame again?!" DJ whined.

"We're in the plane, might as well do it while we still can," Chris explained. DJ strapped on his parachute and looked back at the contestants.

"Well, goodbye guys," DJ told them.

"Goodbye," Alejandro replied, now with bandages and a cast. "I will never forget your bravery when you saved my life, and I truly mean it."

"Really?" DJ teared up. Before DJ could talk any further Chris pushed him out of the plane.

"Looks like we have sixteen contestants left in the competition," The host commentated. "Who will be the next to fall? Find out next time on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

"Return of Pahkitew!" Chef Hatchet corrected him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, got nostalgic."

* * *

**This chapter was kind of a pain to write because there wasn't really anything that would push the story forward, so it's a lot shorter than normal. The only event that occurred that I would at least consider important is the beginning of Alejandro and Eva's relationship (and of course the elimination). It's also pretty short, only reaching around 3,500 words. Welp.**


	9. Episode 9: Paintball Mutant Hunter

**This particular chapter I had one of the most fun to write about. **

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama Return of Pahkitew!" Chris commentated beside the Boot of Shame. "I've decided to send the contestants back to Boney Island via my newest plane, which is definitely not an exact replica of my previous one. They canoed to the remains of Wawanakwa and back, each grabbing their own tiny chests. Alejandro made the mistake of flirting with Eva, resulting in him getting mauled by sharks! The Screaming Gophers won for the second time and received the gift of a resort. See, I'm not that mean! With a season three vibe, the biggest surprise was that DJ was eliminated due to being the only person without a marshmallow. He took the Drop of Shame and landed somewhere in the middle of Canada! Now we're down to sixteen and soon to be fifteen. Find out who the unlucky person is on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

Heather, Cody and Leshawna explored the woods early morning harvesting food for their small team. As Cody walked he accidentally stepped on a spherical shaped object, squirting pink liquid around his shoe.

"Great job stepping on the food!" Heather scoffed at Cody.

"This isn't food though," Cody noticed. He slid his hand on the pink liquid and smelled it. "It's paint!"

"Excuse me?" Leshawna exclaimed. "Oh no...the-"

"Paintball challenge!" Cody finished, sticking his finger up. "It's today! But why are there paintballs here?"

"Wait," Heather whispered to her companions as she peaked through a bush. "Look at this!"

Leshawna and Cody tiptoed beside Heather and peered through the foliage. There they saw Chris and Chef talking to a shark who could breathe air, two mountain goats with wings, a giant beaver and a tall female humanoid figure with green hair and orange skin. Each creature wore paintball clothing and a paintball gun which suited their body shape.

"...You guys got the drill?" Chris asked the mutants. They nodded their heads enthusiastically. Cody, Leshawna and Heather glanced at each other anxiously.

* * *

"Ugh, I wonder what they're going to do," Heather said in the confessional. "I think I remember the tall mutant chick though. It was that nerdy gamer's girlfriend he told us about. Sam, I think. And that shark looks very similar as well."

* * *

The Killer Bass members were eating the nuts and fruits Alejandro and his alliance brought for the team.

"Hey," Courtney greeted Katie as she sat beside her on her bed. "Have you noticed how Alejandro, Tyler and Ezekiel have been together for quite a bit?"

"Why are you telling me?" Katie questioned her new friend.

"Because Alejandro is an evil mastermind. He's intelligent, strong, handsome, uh, evil and cruel! He would never hang out with that idiot jock and that feral disgrace of a mutant."

"That's rude of you!"

"I'm sorry, but there's no such thing as being nice in this competition. I mean look what happened with you and Sadie: you were the the fifth person eliminated! And then you never participated in another season until now. Think about that."

* * *

Katie sighed in the confessional. "Courtney's right. Sure she's bossy and rude to the team, but she's, like, gluing us together. We need her."

* * *

"Anything else about our team?" Katie asked Courtney, grabbing another handful of nuts.

"Yep," She answered. "It seems that Eva is starting to hang out with the love couple." Bridgette and Geoff were seen with the muscular woman conversing and laughing. "There's only one reason why the angriest person would hang out with the calmest person: an alliance. Look at them. I wonder what they're talking about."

"So after the coach kicked me off the team for being too 'angry', I went to her car and gave the engine a bit of pounding," Eva recounted as she punched her fist on her palm. Geoff and Bridgette laughed wholeheartedly.

"You know what Eva, you're a pretty cool dude!" Geoff complimented.

"Despicable," Courtney cursed obliviously. "The only person we can count on is Harold." The nerd was sitting silently as he took a bite from his pear. "Nerd doesn't have any friends at the moment."

"You know I can hear you!" Harold complained to them, spitting out pear juices. "Gosh, I'm not invisible!" He placed his finger on his chin and talked to himself. "That would be cool though. Think about the things I could do...Heh. Hehe."

Meanwhile Chris McLean, Chef and the five mutants stood together between the two homes with two crates of equipment. Chef yelled for everyone to meet around them, to which every contestant did in a few minutes.

"What's with...these guys?" Trent asked Chris as he pointed at the abnormal creatures.

"Don't worry," Chris smiled deviously. "Anyway welcome back everyone! Today's challenge is obviously paintball, as you can tell from these mutants!"

"Mutants?" Eva questioned curiously.

"Oh right, you don't know. Well in season four the island kind of got radioactive and spawned all of these magnificent creatures!" Eva rolled her eyes in the explanation. "Don't act like you're not impressed. Now, Chef, please hand everyone the equipment!"

Chef grabbed red-dyed paintball gear, guns and balls from one crate and lent then to the Killer Bass. He went to the second crate and did the same with the Gophers, this time with the equipment dyed green.

"So the game is simple: the entire forest is your battlefield. Try to go off limits and you'll be zapped by the glass barrier! You are eliminated from the game if you are hit with a paintball that was shot by a gun. And yes, friendly fire DOES count! And just to add a little twist, these mutants are joining as a third team!"

Chris pointed at the shark. "This is Fang, also known as Scott's biggest nemesis! He also likes to get those who have had intimate moments with him." Courtney crossed her arms and looked away smugly.

Chris then pointed at the two flying mountain goats. "These guys may look like harmless flying goats, but trust me, they can do _crazy_ things!" One goat coughed out flames and ignited Tyler's sleeve.

"Stop drop and roll!" He stated as he fell to the floor and began to roll. Even when the fire was extinguished, he still continued.

Chris shook his head and then directed at the giant beaver. "This slightly-larger-than-average beaver is...not really special actually. I don't think it's actually done that much." The beaver dropped its head in shame.

Chris finally pointed at the tall mutant women. "And this is Dakota! Or Dakotazoid, as her boyfriend Sam likes to call her. She was a contestant from season four. Used to be a pretty good looking teen, but look what happened when she got exposed to radiation!" Dakota waved to the contestants and smiled happily.

"She looks...nice," Leshawna mumbled sarcastically.

"Wait, so what happens if they win?" Harold asked Chris.

"I was just getting to that. If this team wins, then everyone attends the elimination ceremony! They also get to join the competition!"

* * *

"Okay, I can deal with jocks, idiots, know-it-alls, geeks, losers, people who are in my level and stalkers," Alejandro listed in the confessional. "But I cannot face off mutants!"

* * *

"Because I'm nice, I'll give you guys a head-start of one minute," Chris announced the competitors. "But once that one minute is over then you can start blasting anything that isn't in your team! Now go!"

The Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers ran separately inside the forest, as the mutants waited patiently.

"So, we can go in competition if we win?" Dakota asked Chris in her freakishly deep voice.

"Haha, no," Chris assured. "Just needed to say that to motivate the contestants a bit more. Seriously, they've been lacking energy lately. Maybe I should give them more time to rest actually. Ha! Yeah right."

The Screaming Gophers formed a circle, covering every corner a threat would pop up from.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Noah commented, scanning his eyes everywhere.

"And why is that?" Leshawna snapped.

"Did you see that beaver's gun? It's bigger than Izzy's insanity and Owen's stomach combined! One shot from that beast and we're goners."

"He's right," Cody supported.

"Fine," Heather agreed. "We'll split into boys and girls, alright?" The Gophers agreed and they separated into their genders.

The Killer Bass have already split up into three groups: Geoff, Bridgette and Eva, Alejandro, Tyler and Ezekiel, and Courtney, Katie and Harold.

"Did you guys here that?" Geoff stated in panic when he heard a rustle. Bridgette and Eva pointed their guns towards the fidgeting bush. After seconds of shaking, a little bunny emerged. "Aww! What a cute fellow! You know, DJ would have wanted this guy." Geoff went to pick up the harmless animal. As he placed it in his arms he turned around and noticed Bridgette and Eva with horrified faces. Geoff glanced up and saw the flying mountain goat with a bazooka-like gun between its hooves. It blasted the party dude with a paintball, causing his friends to run off.

Alejandro, Ezekiel and Tyler walked around the forest observantly. Ezekiel wanted to climb up the tree but was immediately stopped by Alejandro.

"No!" He demanded. "Those goats could be up there scoping in the sky." Ezekiel didn't listen and continued to climb up. He was immediately brought down by a giant paintball. Alejandro dived off in a bush with Tyler so that the paint residue did not get them. When they checked the damaged, they saw the homeschooler lying in the ground covered in pink goo.

"Pfft, what a chump," Tyler commented.

* * *

"I desperately wish to end my alliance with those buffoons," Alejandro confessed in front of the camera. "But after what happened previously I need them for assistance."

* * *

Heather, Izzy and Leshawna - the female Gophers - were walking casually when they accidentally bumped into Courtney, Katie and Harold. They immediately pointed their guns at each other.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Courtney stated immediately.

"Well good cause I want to hurt you!" Heather spat.

"No, I mean we need each other's help!" She pointed her gun down so that they could trust her.

"And why is that?" Leshawna asked aggressively.

"Because I don't want those mutants to win!" Courtney explained. "It's better if we take them out now than later!"

The Gophers huddled up and talked to each other quickly before revealing their answer. "Fine then," Heather agreed. "But once all the mutants are gone, then we start attacking each other without warning."

"Absolutely," Courtney replied.

Owen, Cody, Noah and Trent - the male Gophers - were chatting with each other carelessly as they roamed the forest together.

"So, are, like, you and Izzy a thing?" Trent asked Noah. He shook his head lazily.

"Come on man!" Cody exclaimed enthusiastically. "Have you not got a girlfriend before? 'Cause let me tell you something. If a girl kisses you, it means they like you. Basic love math."

"Forgive me that I personally enjoy normal mathematics over romantic maths," Noah deadpanned sarcastically.

"You know when I first kissed Izzy, it tasted like expired maple syrup, fried socks, burnt pancakes and blended cockroaches!" Owen told the group, to which they reacted with disgust. "If that's what you tasted then it was a true kiss!"

"You sure you're not confusing it with your breakfast?" Noah asked him.

"Well I don't know, it was a few years ago."

"Guys DUCK!" Cody yelled at his team. They all crouched except for Owen, who looked around for a duck. Dakotazoid was able to hit the big Canadian with her paintball gun, eliminating him.

"Owen!" Noah kneeled beside his friend. "Talk to me."

"Noah..." Owen coughed out paint. "I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?" Noah leaned closer to his mouth.

"You were right...it was my breakfast," Owen whispered before he burped on Noah's face and pretended to pass out. Noah was about to be hit with another paintball were it not for Trent tackling him away from the projectile.

"Ow, my femur!" Noah groaned. As Trent helped him up Cody was against the mutant woman. They both pointed their guns at each other and shot them at the same time. Both paintballs just barely passed each other and they both hit their target's face.

"Update time!" Chris announced from the speakers. "The Bass have seven people left, the Gophers have five and the Mutants have four!" Chris was revealed to be inside the control room of the island, where he was able to watch everything with the hidden cameras. "Stick around for more sticky situations because we'll be back for more Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

Fang and the beaver were together scavenging for contestants. Little did they know Tyler and Alejandro were right behind them. They jumped inside the foliage when they turned their heads around.

"Okay, on the count of three, you jump in and shoot them," Alejandro ordered Tyler, to which he nodded. Alejandro counted from one to to three and the jock jumped out. Alejandro decided to climb up a tree to get their opponents aerially. Tyler faced the mutants alone. He pointed his gun at Fang first. He tried to shoot it but he missed terribly, getting Alejandro's leg who was up a tree. Alejandro landed in front of the mutants. The two men looked in fright as Fang and the beaver overshadowed them. In two seconds Tyler and Alejandro were covered in paint.

* * *

"Estúpido!" Alejandro screamed in the confessional, kicking the walls.

* * *

"Can't believe Alejandro is angry at me for not having good aim," Tyler said in the confessional. "In my defence, shooting isn't even a sport!"

* * *

Trent and Noah were separated from everyone else left in the competition.

"Yo Noah, is it just me, or has my vision suddenly gotten blurry?" Trent asked him, squinting his eyes. He walked towards the blurry landscape.

"Wait stop!" Noah ordered Trent, but it was too late. Trent touched the glass barrier and he was electroshocked. Noah quickly removed his leather shoe and slipped it in Trent's hand. Trent grabbed it firmly and Noah pulled him away from barrier. "Are you okay?"

"I'm-" Trent wanted to say he was fine but he continued to twitch. "Dude-i-it's a-a g-goat!" Trent pointed at the sky where the flying mountain goat was hovering. Trent tried to shoot but he twitched right when he pulled the trigger and hit Noah on the face. The mountain goat shot a bazooka and drenched the two Gophers in paint. When they got up in pain they noticed a familiar silhouette watching from the top of a tree. Before they could get a better glance the figure jumped away.

"Update time again!" Chris announced from the speakers again. "Looks like there are two groups of contestants left! The giant female group (Courtney, Katie, Harold, Leshawna, Heather and Izzy) and Bridgette and Eva!"

"Oh come on!" Harold complained after the announcement. "Does Chris know I'm with you guys?" He asked the group of women he was with.

"Yes Harold," Chris replied, hearing the nerd. "Can you prove that you're a man though?" The women with Harold laughed as he put his head down in shame.

Bridgette and Eva guarded each other as they wandered through the forest. They were back-to-back and span around every couple of seconds.

"So apparently it's just us, the mutants and a giant group," Bridgette dictated.

"Correct," Eva replied.

"What if we're the only ones left in the team? Chris didn't say the team numbers."

"Who cares, we're both athletic enough to beat them! All the boys there are scrawny anyway!"

The two women suddenly noticed a giant pool of paint with two people standing on it. Bridgette and Eva squinted closely and identified Noah and Trent covered in pink paint. They groaned in annoyance.

"Hey! Where's your team!" Eva interrogated them as she walked towards the two men.

"We split up into genders," Trent groaned.

"The girls should be the only ones left," Noah added.

"Thank you!" Bridgette exclaimed. As she and Eva ran off the surfer slipped on the paint and landed face-first on the ground. Noah and Trent let off a small chuckle as Eva glared at them, shutting them up.

The girl group plus Harold were revealed to be chased by the two flying mountain goats. Leshawna, Harold and Izzy split up together whereas Katie, Courtney and Heather did the same. As Leshawna's group sprinted from the goat they accidentally bumped into Bridgette and Eva.

"Gotcha!" Eva sneered as she shot Leshawna with a paintball.

"Stop!" Harold interrupted. "We teamed up with the Gophers!"

"Why would you do that?" Bridgette asked him, her hands on her hips.

"Could have told me earlier before I hit your girl," Eva spat.

"Leshawna is a beautiful women, first of all," Harold defended. "Secondly we teamed up with the other team so that we could get the mutants first!"

"Spread out!" Izzy screamed as the flying mountain goat shot a paintball bazooka towards the humans. Everyone jumped away from the projectile except for Leshawna, who was covered in more paint than necessary. Izzy climbed a tree and jumped on the goat. She grabbed its horns and began to smash its head with her gun. In seconds the goat dropped on the floor, unconscious.

"You just had to hit it with a paintball!" Bridgette complained to Izzy. "You didn't have to hurt it!"

"Oh, whoops!" Izzy smiled ecstatically as she shot one paintball at the mutant. Bridgette frowned.

Courtney, Katie and Heather hid behind trees as the goat tried to search for them. It peeped its head through every opening and looked both directions twice before rinsing and repeating.

"When will it go away?" Katie whined silently.

"Shut up," Heather snapped. Immediately the tree she was hiding behind burnt into ashes. Heather quickly turned around and shot paintballs blindly. When she opened her eyes she was joyful that the goat was hit. She was much more joyful when she saw Courtney with paint on her shoulder.

"You are SO DEAD!" Courtney screamed at Heather as she stomped away.

* * *

"Maybe I had my eyes open when I was shooting, maybe I didn't," Heather stated in the confessional. She then winked to the camera cheekily.

* * *

"Pfft, loser," Heather commented. "Let's go find the others Katie."

"Fine," She sighed, following Heather.

"Another update!" Chris announced from the sound system yet again. "Bridgette, Katie, Eva and Harold are the only ones left in the Killer Bass. Heather and Izzy are the only ones left on the Screaming Gophers. Fang and the giant beaver are the only ones left in the Mutants! McLean out."

"Ugh, I'm stuck with psycho girl," Heather complained as they looked for the group.

"Why are you always so mean?" Katie asked Heather.

"Look, all I want is to win the money. Isn't that why you wanted to join?"

"Well, no." Katie's head swung down. "I only auditioned the first time because I wanted to become bigger friends with Sadie. And look at what happened afterwards."

Heather thought about what to say for a moment. "So the only thing that was motivating you to join the show was Sadie."

"Yep."

"Never the money?"

"Nope."

"Interesting..."

* * *

"If I can play my cards right, I can use Katie as a worthy ally," Heather said in the confessional. "But until the merge comes, I can't really do much about it."

* * *

"Heather! Katie!" A raspy male voice called from the forest. The two women gazed ahead and saw Harold, Bridgette, Eva and Izzy running towards them. The contestants finally reunited together.

* * *

"But then I realised, I don't have to wait for the merge," Heather continued from her previous confessional.

* * *

"Listen," Heather talked to the others when they arrived. "How would you guys feel if we were to become an alliance?"

"What, so you can get further in the game?" Eva criticised.

"Of course not! But just think about it. We are a group of six, and it seems that most of us are in good terms at the moment." The others suddenly interrupted and began to point fingers at one another. "Settle down! Maybe we're not in good terms that much yet, but we can still team up and eliminate everyone else. Afterwards we can bring up the past."

"No way Heather," Bridgette denied. "You'll just backstab us like you do with everyone you ally with."

"Um, not everyone," Heather argued.

"Oh let's see, there's Beth and Lindsay from the first season. Harold during the special. Alejandro and Cody from World Tour-"

"Okay I did break alliances and promises a lot!" Heather confessed. "But I promise it will be worth it. Who knows if the others have an alliance of their own?!"

"I think she's right," Katie agreed, much to everyone's surprise. "Courtney told me that Alejandro, Ezekiel and Tyler are in an alliance together. She also said the same with Bridgette, Eva and Geoff."

"We're friends, not an alliance," Bridgette retorted. "Is there anything else Courtney said?"

"Yeah, what did she say about me?" Harold butted into the conversation.

"Oh who cares about you," Heather interrupted. "Did Courtney say anything about our team?" Katie shook her head. "Look, Izzy - and everyone else here - are you in an alliance with anyone?" Heather asked. Everyone replied with a sign of denial. "So, who'll be part of the alliance?" Heather hovered a hand in the middle of everyone. Harold, Katie, Eva and Izzy placed their hands willingly. Bridgette was the only one that was hesitant.

"Come on Bridgette," Eva supported. Bridgette grinned and placed her hand on top of everyone else's.

"It's settled; we shall be the girl alliance!" Heather announced, forgetting about Harold.

* * *

"Oh my gosh I have never been in an alliance before!" Katie squealed in the confessional.

* * *

"I will serve my alliance to the fullest," Harold was pleased to say in the confessional. He bowed to the camera, but cracked his back.

* * *

"I don't know if this was a good idea," Bridgette thought in the confessional. "As long as we don't vote Geoff off then I'll be fine."

* * *

"My plan was really only to make Bridgette an ally since she was the most athletic one in my team, other than me of course," Eva explained in the confessional. "But now it looks like I got more than I bargained for!"

* * *

"Yay an alliance!" Izzy cheered in the confessional. "Should I tell Big-O and Little-N about it? Hmm...Nah."

* * *

"...I was able to make an alliance right then and there!" Heather finally finished her confessional.

* * *

After the creation of the alliance Harold saw two mutants from the corner of his eye walking past them.

"Oh no it's the mutants!" Harold exclaimed out loud, grabbing the shark and beaver's attention.

"Good job Harold!" Heather said sarcastically as paintballs began to bombard them. Only Bridgette and Katie were hit as the others quickly jumped to safety.

Heather hid in a bush and Izzy hid on top of a tree. Eva was hiding behind a tree with her gun cocked. Harold crouched beside her. Izzy confusingly used sign language to the others about what she was going to do. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Izzy rolled her eyes and she jumped down the tree. She aimed the gun towards the mutants.

"Listen, I don't want to hur-" Izzy negotiated before she was interrupted by a series of paintballs hitting her. Eva suddenly realised that Heather was the only one left in the Gophers.

"Harold, get Heather while I take down the mutants!" Eva whispered the plans to the nerd.

"I must follow my code of-" Harold tried to explain.

"Forget about that! Just do what I ask!" Harold nodded his head in fear and shot Heather with a paintball, causing the Gophers to lose.

"Excuse me?!" Heather screamed. She walked in front of the mutants and pointed at where Harold and Eva were hiding. "The two idiots left are there!" Heather told the mutants. They smiled and ran towards their final prey.

"Oh, uh, Harold!" Eva yelled at the nerd. "Why did you hit Heather on purpose?!"

"What do you mean I-" Harold tried to argue but Eva covered his mouth and smeared it with poison ivy she grabbed from the ground.

"This is for pushing me off the cliff," Eva whispered in his ear evilly. "Don't put the blame on me you four-eyed freak!" She pushed him to open fire, much to Heather's pleasure. Harold was bombarded by paintballs before he can explain the situation. Eva then jumped and began to shoot at the mutants. She was able to successfully get the beaver out, but was too slow to react to Fang's accurate shooting. She was shot three times, resulting in her team's elimination.

"The paintball match is over, and the Mutants win?!" Chris announced in shock. "Oh no..."

The contestants sat in the elimination ceremony full of paint, some more than others. The mutants sat behind them stuck together in duct tape.

"How did you guys lose?!" Chris exclaimed in shock. "I was lying about the mutants joining just so that it can motivate you to win!"

"So they're not joining?" Courtney asked just to be sure.

"Of course not!"

"Oh thank you!" Alejandro praised in relief.

"Anyway, it's voting time and ALL of you are on the chopping block!"

* * *

Heather revealed a photo of Harold with a red cross in the middle. "For once, I wasn't the backstabber!" Heather stated with pride.

* * *

Katie showed the same thing in front of the camera.

* * *

Eva was the third person to show the photo Harold.

* * *

Alejandro broke the chain and drew a red cross on Tyler's face.

* * *

Cody observed the photos, figuring out who to vote off.

* * *

Noah showed a photo of Harold with a cross. "Apparently Heather wants him gone for some reason."

* * *

Chris flicked through all the votes with a grin. "Well, with a whopping seven votes, Harold is taking the boot!" He pointed at the nerd with freakishly large purple lips.

"Bah Eha heha tehked meh ehnteh-" Harold tried to explain, but he couldn't talk properly.

"Ah, very interesting!" Chris joked as Chef slipped him through the mutants that were taped together. Chef brought the large amount of creatures to the Boot of Shame. "Any last words Harold? Oh wait, you can't even say anything!" Chris teased as he flipped the lever and sent the mutants and Harold flying away and landing only two metres ahead.

"Don't think the boot can kick all of 'em at once," Chef commented.

"Whatever," Chris moaned. "Just place them on a boat and send them far away."

"My pleasure," Chef grinned as he picked up keys from his pocket. He span it using his finger and walked away whistling.

The contestants returned back to their homes and slept, still covered in paint. Around midnight, Katie, Eva, Bridgette, Izzy and Heather quietly sneaked outside and met beside a creek.

"So do we have to do this every night?" Bridgette yawned.

"Yes," Heather answered. "We need to discuss who to vote off next."

"What about the men?" Izzy suggested. "There has always been a male finalist for every season. And if I recall correctly, the fourth season has both male finalists as well!"

"I like that idea," Bridgette agreed. "But I don't want Geoff to be voted off!"

"Alright fine we'll leave him last," Heather stated. "But as long as you promise that for every elimination ceremony we vote off a male. Got it?" The alliance nodded their heads, pleasing Heather. "Excellent!"

Chris watched the conversation in the control room in his pyjamas and snacking on popcorn. "This season has just gotten interesting! Do you think this feminist alliance will succeed and remove every male from the competition? Will Chef survive as he sends a cargo of mutants and Harold into the middle of the ocean? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

**Dakota won't be the only TDROTI cast that will be making a cameo. In fact, most of the past competitors will make some sort of cameo at one point in the competition. Thanks for your support and the next chapter will pop up in three days time!**

**Harold: Again, nothing much to say, and probably with the next few ones.**


	10. Episode 10: Icing On The Cake

**Just to let you guys know, There will be something special in two week's time.**

* * *

Chris sat on an office chair inside the control room of the island. "Last time on Total Drama Return of Pahkitew: the teams brawled in an all out paintball game! However, a new team was invited to the battle: the Mutants! Man did they play well, because they actually won the challenge, sending every contestant to the elimination ceremony! During the game a new alliance was made by a few girls and Harold. But after Harold betrayed the Queen Bee with a little bit of convincing from Eva, he was booted out. Fifteen contestants are left. Find out who is next to be eliminated on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

Alejandro slowly opened his eyes during the fresh, new morning. He would of got up happily were it not for a brunette jock in front of his face. Alejandro yelped causing Tyler to flinch and drop a plate of fruit on his face. "Sorry!" Tyler apologised. "I just felt bad that I shot you during the paintball challenge, so I brought some food for you."

Alejandro was tempted to punch him in the face, but the Spaniard relaxed. "Do not worry amigo, it was an honest mistake."

"Oh good! By the way Zeke and I are going for a jog together." Tyler waved farewell and turned around. As he jogged away his foot accidentally slammed on Alejandro's nose.

* * *

"Why couldn't I have chosen Eva as an alliance partner beforehand?!" Alejandro cried in the confessional. "No no; calm down Alejandro. At the end of the day, Tyler considers me as a friend. We should keep our status that way."

* * *

As Leshawna woke up from her beauty sleep she accidentally bumped her head on the roof of the bunk bed. "Dang it!" Leshawna cursed. "Next time Heather we're switching places, okay?"

"Absolutely," Heather agreed politely as she brushed her hair.

* * *

"I was too stupid to realise at the time that there are only TWO of us in the alliance in my team," Heather stated in the confessional. "It'll be hard to eliminate someone with just two votes! There's Trent and Cody, but they're practically Katie and Sadie at this point, so I can't get their help. Plus it defeats the purpose of voting off all the males. All I need is Leshawna's back and we can vote them off one by one. I don't want to add her in since she's obviously going to spill the beans if I cross her line once."

* * *

" 'Sup guys?" Trent greeted Noah, Owen and Cody as they woke up with berries beside them.

"Hey man," Cody replied ecstatically.

"Blueberries!" Owen cheered. He went up to Trent and embraced him tightly, injuring his back.

"Woah big guy, don't kill him," Noah ordered Owen by pointing on the ground with his finger. Owen let go off Trent and apologised. Trent cracked his back and gave a thumbs up which signified his health.

* * *

"Me and the boys are having such a great time with each other!" Owen exclaimed cheerfully in the confessional. "Sometimes I just wish it was only us and no girls! N-Not that I don't like girls, that wasn't what I was implying! No no. I just...I'm just gonna go now."

* * *

As the remaining Killer Bass conversed with one another the sound of knocking could be heard again. As Geoff reached for the door it was kicked off and slammed the party dude's body. Chef appeared, not noticing Geoff in anguish.

"Let's go, you guys are goin' bakin'!" Chef informed them with a large grin.

The two teams ended up in the open plain where the bomb and painting challenge took place. Instead of a canvas or explosives on the ground, there were two large plates and a tall pole between them. There were also cooking supplies and appliances set up for each team. Chris and Chef stood in front of the contestants.

"Well this is the most resourceful place to cook," Noah commented sarcastically.

"Please keep your sarcasm to yourself until I finish explaining today's challenge," Chris demanded. The contestants remained quiet and bored. "Thank you. Today will be a test of your cooking skills! Unlike the last time we performed this challenge, I've decided to add a bit more practical involvement for entertaining purposes. The challenge is simple: you must bake a cake tall enough for one member in your team to climb up and grab a ticket to a five-star restaurant!" The contestant's eyes began to grow and became interested.

"Oh we are so gonna win this!" Leshawna encouraged her team. "About time we stop chewing on fruits and berries and get some meat!"

"Patience Leshawna," Chris interrupted. "The cake you must make is simply a sponge cake. The ingredients are listed on your workbenches. Overall there are six ingredients you must get, all guarded by a special creature! Their locations are written underneath the ingredients. Only one member can go at a time and can only pick up one ingredient per run. You must pile up the cakes together and one person must climb it to obtain the ticket. First team to get it wins immunity, and the other team send someone home."

Alejandro raised his hand up to ask a question. Chris nodded to him, allowing him to talk. "What is the recommended amount of cakes to complete the challenge?"

Chris thought for a moment. "Well it's a ten metre pole so I think you need like one-hundred cakes, if that helps. But enough math, get cooking!" Chef blew a whistle and the teams stood at their designated areas.

The Killer Bass huddled together and shared plans and strategies. "First of all we need someone to go now to grab the ingredients," Courtney bossed her team. Alejandro volunteered to be the first one to go. He scanned through the ingredients and locations thoroughly.

"The closest is up north where the self-raising flour is," Alejandro notified his teammates. With the approval of Courtney, he sped off to find the ingredients.

* * *

"Do I like Courtney bossing me around? No," Alejandro stated in front of the camera. "Do I want to complete this challenge and get it done and over with? Most definitely."

* * *

The Screaming Gophers sat around each other apathetically, figuring out their strategy. "Izzy is gonna go and pick up the sugar!" Izzy volunteered as she ran off to the south with no warning.

"Would have been nice if she told us first," Heather commented.

After running for less than half a kilometre, Alejandro groaned as he found out that the self-raising flour was on top of a tall, rocky mountain. A quick transition showed the Spaniard finally at the top with little-to-no sweat. He suddenly paused and saw the creature that was defending the flour. It was inside a giant condor nest. It was filled to the brim with packets of flour. A female condor sat on the centre guarding its post menacingly. The giant bird twisted her neck and saw the frozen body of Alejandro. Without fear, the Spaniard ran towards the avian. The condor extended her wings and hovered just above her nest so that she could use her talons to fight back. At lightning speed one of her claws tried to jab the human. Alejandro was barely able to dodge it and he entered the nest. He quickly grabbed a handful of bags of flour and jumped away. The condor wasn't bothered to follow him and she remained in the nest.

Izzy jumped through the forest looking for the bags of sugar. She finally noticed that the floor became a bit more green and gooey. She swiped a sample to her fingers and licked it. "Mm...radiation!" She noticed, her finger still inside her mouth. She continued to walk until she was slammed against a tree by a giant long root. Izzy looked up and saw a giant plant with a large carnivorous head. When the creature opened its mouth its sharp white teeth hanged on its gums and a flower could be seen on its throat.

Larry the mutant Venus Flytrap.

Izzy dug her fingers in its roots and the mutant retracted them. Larry shook its roots but Izzy continued to hang on to it, laughing maniacally. She finally noticed that the moat it was standing inside contained hundreds of sugar bags. Izzy jumped from the roots to Larry's head, temporarily dazing it. Izzy calmly jumped down and grabbed one sugar bag.

Alejandro was the first to return to his team, carrying a handful of flour. "Awesome!" Tyler commented as he was given the bags.

"Your turn to go, my feral friend," Alejandro ordered Ezekiel. He directed him towards the north-west where the butter would be found. The homeschooler nodded enthusiastically as he pounced away.

A few minutes afterwards Izzy returned with her bag of sugar. "Izzy, we're going to need more tha one bag!" Heather told her furiously, swinging around a beater in her hands.

"Oh yeah, whoopsies," Izzy replied innocently. "Should have told me."

"Fine, I'll go get the rest!" Heather scoffed as she went for the sugar. She threw the beater away and collided with Trent's head.

Ezekiel successfully reached where he was going, only to end up in an area that contained a large frozen circular field. A polar bear stood at the centre with a pile of paper-wrapped butter. Ezekiel and the polar bear glared at each other as they slowly crawled towards one another. Once they were face to face they both let out a fierce growl and wrestled with each other. Ezekiel could not balance on the icy floor and kept slipping down, giving the bear free slashes towards its face.

WHOOSH!

Ezekiel was sent back onto the pile of butter. The mutant finally remembered what he needed to do. He removed his toque and used it as a basket as he filled it with butter. The polar bear stood confused for a moment, until it realised what it needed to do as well. The bear roared and sped towards Ezekiel. The homeschooler took this opportunity to pounce over the polar bear, allowing him to run off back to his team.

Ezekiel and Heather returned relatively at the same time with their proposed ingredients. Ezekiel dropped the butter inside a bowl, as instructed by Bridgette. "That way we can wait for it to melt," The surfer girl explained to her team. "So who's going next?"

"I shall-" Alejandro wanted to volunteer but was pushed to the ground by Eva.

"I'll get the eggs," Eva interrupted, to which she got the approval from her team. As she walked away she stepped on Alejandro's stomach, causing him to wheeze substantially.

* * *

"Her weight is gargantuan!" Alejandro complained in the confessional, sticking his arms out. "It felt as if my liver has been pushed towards my spine."

* * *

Cody was sent by his team to get the flour. "And make sure you get a handful," Heather reminded him, glaring at Izzy. The psychotic girl stuck her tongue out in return.

"Yeah yeah," Cody murmured as he walked north. Another quick transition revealed Cody at his destination, panting after climbing up the mountain. He was shocked to see who was guarding it. "Not condors!" He complained loudly. The female condor that was guarding her nest detected Cody standing frozen. She extended her terrifyingly large wings and flew towards the human. Cody ducked in fear, just barely avoiding the condor's talons. He sprinted towards the condor's nest and grabbed a handful of flour. The condor turned around and crept towards Cody until she was directly in front of his face. It headbutted the lanky human, causing him to fly back a few metres

"Uh..." Cody whimpered as the condor smiled and was about to attack him again. "Oh!" Cody finally realised what to do. "_I, oh, I-I-I...I've got problems with condors...problems with condors..._" Cody sang, prompting the gigantic bird to calm down. Cody slowly crept out of the nest and back towards where he came from. "_Why, oh why-y-y...am I not at home...I ponder..._" Cody continued for safety precautions. Once he felt that he was in the clear he ran back to his team.

* * *

"Who knew the songs were actually useful," Cody chuckled in the confessional.

* * *

Eva ended up at the beach where a chicken stood walking with a piece of paper on its mouth. Cartons of eggs were placed behind it. Eva walked towards the eggs casually, only for the chicken to spit the paper on Eva's face. "Oi!" She yelled furiously. She grabbed the piece of paper from her face and read it throughly. "So you're name is Clucky and you're a lie detector?" Clucky nodded her head. "And I have to answer these three questions so that I can get the eggs?" The chicken nodded her head again. "Interesting...I'll play your game McLean." As Eva read the questions she had to answer she sighed irritatedly.

* * *

"Look at these questions!" Eva complained in the confessional with the piece of paper in her hand. "Question one: is Chris McLean hot? Question two: is Chris McLean the best host ever? Question three: is Chris McLean the hottest host of all time? Who on earth will say yes to these questions?"

* * *

"No, no and definitely not," Eva answered the questions to Clucky. The chicken walked away from the carton of eggs, allowing Eva to grab around ten cartons.

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were sitting beside each other around a hundred metres away from the contestants. They watched everything that was going on on a portable widescreen television. "Told ya Chris, nobody will say yes to those questions," Chef rubbed it in the host's face.

"Well it was worth a shot," Chris replied. He then faced the camera. "Which team will win the cooking challenge? Will someone answer Clucky's questions 'correctly'? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

"We are back!" Chris announced as he sat on his folding chair. "The Bass have three of their ingredients (self-raising flour, butter and eggs) and the Gophers only have two (self-raising flour and sugar). It's still anyone's game because the Bass apparently sent Tyler to get the sugar."

Trent returned to his team with a handful of butter. He shivered as he placed the butter on a bowl. "Good job getting the-AH!" Cody tried to compliment, but when Trent revealed his severely scratched back, it terrified him.

"Oh, the scratches?" Trent said to his team. "Eh it's not that bad." He paced away from the bowl of butter and suddenly dropped to the floor, unconscious. Owen lightly kicked his body, prompting him to wake up. The rest of the team lamented in misery.

The Killer Bass waited in their station impatiently. "Ugh, why did we have to send Tyler?" Courtney complained, irked by the fact that they sent the most accidental-prone contestant to go off by himself.

"If Eva never stepped on my stomach, I would have returned with the sugar by now," Alejandro replied, soothing his belly.

"Well now that you're injured, I don't think we don't need you," Geoff threatened.

"Trust me, you will need my companionship," Alejandro argued with determination. "If you vote me off, then do not be surprised when you start losing your challenges."

"We'll see about that," Geoff grumbled, crossing his arms.

Tyler finally returned to the Killer Bass around half an hour later with packets of sugars. "I'm back guys!" He cheered but tripped and dropped the sugar. He landed face first on one of them, causing it to rip apart.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Courtney said with disappointment. "While you were gone the other team got two more ingredients, and now they only need to get one more left!"

"Don't worry Courtney," Bridgette assured her. "We just need the vanilla essence and milk and we're done."

"Then get your butt back in the forest and get the darn milk!" Courtney ordered furiously. Alejandro stood up smugly and went towards the west. Katie studied Courtney's personality thoroughly.

Heather was suspiciously walking towards the Killer Bass's station when she pretended to bump into Bridgette. "Ow! Get out of my way loser!" Heather insulted loudly. "Come with me," She whispered softly in her ear afterwards.

"Don't you dare say that to me!" Bridgette retorted, pushing Heather away from the challenge area. They pretend to yell at each other until they were hidden from the rest of the contestants. "Okay, why did you bring me here?"

"Because now that the masterminds in our team, Alejandro and Noah, are gone, it's best if we talk at this time," Heather explained briefly.

"Did we have to do this now? Why couldn't we do it during our midnight meetings?"

"Remember? One of us will be leaving for the five-star restaurant meal." Heather lightly knocked on Bridgette's skull, annoying her.

"Couldn't have chosen someone who would want to to talk you, like Eva?"

"You're the most convincing Bridgette." The surfer girl smiled for a moment but quickly changed it to a frown. "Right now I can tell you that Courtney will convince her team to vote off Tyler. If someone gets in her way, she'll do anything she can to exterminate that person. If you guys do lose, you have to vote off the biggest threat: Alejandro."

"You don't need to tell me that." Bridgette place her hand on her hips and began to walk away. Heather remained standing, feeling that she was cut off short.

During their whole conversation, Cody and Trent watched them thoroughly. They loitered on the counter casually. "What do you think their talking about?" Trent asked Cody.

"Probably some lady stuff," Cody answered. "No other reason since they both have bounties between one another." They laughed with each other until they saw Noah return with a few bottles of vanilla essence. His clothes were torn and his hair was messed up.

"I...I got them," He panted, placing them on the counter. He dropped onto Owen's arms, who cradled him like a baby.

"Shh...everything is all right," Owen cooed.

"He's like a little baby," Izzy grinned, squeezing his cheeks.

"Uh...this show has gotten really creepy again," Chris commented to Chef from afar. He replied with a shrug and a confused expression. "Gophers, you can start cooking now!" He announced to them.

Heather returned to her station and bossed everyone around to their work. "Let's go people we need to make one hundred cakes pronto!"

Alejandro returned shortly afterwards with the bottles of milk. He placed them on the counter, and sat on the ground. Courtney told her team that she will get the vanilla essence and ran towards its location. The others waited patiently for her as the Gophers began to cook.

Courtney ended up at the top of the cliff. She looked down and saw the bottles of vanilla essence surrounded by robotic sharks. "This is going to be easy," She calmed herself down. "If Noah can do it I can do it better." She dived into the water with a large splash. She quickly grabbed the bottles of vanilla essence when she recovered. The sharks began to surround her, but that didn't concern her. What really did concern her was an actual shark that looked more intelligent than the robots. He smiled with glee when he saw Courtney.

Courtney quickly paddled away to shore. Just as she set foot on the sand Fang grabbed her ankle and began to slam her on the ground multiple times. Courtney had to waste one of the bottles by throwing it at Fang's eyes, causing him to back away. Courtney, with bruises on her face, smiled and ran back to her team.

Once she returned she noticed the Gophers with ten bowls of cake mix. She was even more surprised when she saw her team doing the same. "Hurry up Courtney!" Katie prompted her. She threw a bottle towards her and Katie quickly poured a bit of vanilla essence inside each bowl. The Bass have caught up with Gophers.

"Approximately twenty cakes are being baked every hour!" Chris announced three hours later. The Gophers were around three quarters from the top of the pole. The Bass were only half way from the top. "Each team has been going non-stop, and it is extremely entertaining to see them get tortured!"

Heather grabbed a piece of cake and almost threw it towards Chris, were it not for Cody and Leshawna holding her back. "Pfft, someone has anger issues," Eva commented.

Owen was distracted by Noah and Izzy to stop him from eating the cakes. "So, Owen, what's your favourite thing ever?" Noah asked awkwardly.

"Food..." Owen moaned with a rumbling stomach.

"Okay then...second?"

"Foood..."

"Let me guess, your third favourite is food." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Oh wait, it could be ninjas!" Izzy guessed, causing Noah to facepalm.

"Yes!" Heather cheered once she took out another ten overcooked cakes from the oven. "I think we can reach it now!" She threw the cakes at Trent, who was standing at the top of the cake tower. He jumped and placed them underneath his feet.

"It was smart of you to burn the cakes so that they're more solid and steady," Cody complimented Heather.

"Thanks, at least someone appreciates my decisions!" Heather replied, glaring at Noah.

"I didn't disagree with you, I tried to correct you," Noah argued. "Adding more flour won't make it anymore dense!"

"Guys I think I got it!" Trent exclaimed as he stretched his arms towards the golden ticket. He licked his lips greedily as his hand was about to grab it. Then all of a sudden his foot went through the cake he was standing on, disabling Trent from reaching any further.

"Oh why'd you have to jinx it?!" Leshawna scolded the guitarist from the bottom.

"Shut up!" He retorted as he slowly slipped his leg out of the cake.

Alejandro was almost at the same level as Trent. He only needed a few more cakes until he can reach the golden ticket. But a few minutes before the last batches of cakes for the Bass, Trent finally escaped from his cake troubles and attempted to reach the ticket again. Katie quickly thought of a way to sabotage the other team.

"Hey Owen!" Katie called out to the big Canadian. "You haven't eaten for, like, three hours! Don't you think you should take a little bite from the cakes?"

"Yes...YES!" Owen flailed his arms, causing Izzy and Noah to be thrown off. He ran towards the cakes at the bottom and took a large bite from it. The Gopher's cake tower lost its balance and it collapsed. Trent ended up dropping ninety metres from the air and went straight through the ground, leaving a one metre deep crater.

"Trent!" Cody called out as he picked up his friend from the ground. The rest of the Gophers glared at Owen angrily.

The Killer Bass have finally baked their last batch of cakes and threw them at Alejandro. The Spaniard was able to pile up just enough food to reach the golden ticket. He swiftly grabbed it from the pole, winning for his whole team.

"The Killer Bass win today's challenge!" Chris announced to the contestants. "Also I think Trent needs some medical assistance. If there's even such a thing in this island. Ha!"

* * *

"I won't get booted off the island, everyone loves me!" Owen boasted in the confessional. "Right? Haha. Yeah...I'm a goner."

* * *

The Screaming Gophers sat in the elimination ceremony where Chris and Chef were standing. Trent was sitting on a wheelchair and covered in a full cast. The Killer Bass were on a boat that has just recently departed back to society. "Party time!" Geoff could be heard screaming to his teammates, to which the cheered. The Screaming Gophers stared at them with jealousy.

"Welcome back to the elimination ceremony," Chris greeted them warmly. "Looks like you guys are voting someone else off again! And I think it's pretty obvious who it is."

* * *

Heather happily crossed a photo Owen in the confessional. "Bye bye, fat lard."

* * *

Noah revealed a photo of a Leshawna with a red cross. "One day it will happen."

* * *

Trent had a red marker on his mouth and crudely drew a cross on the person he wanted to vote off.

* * *

"You know the drill: get a marshmallow and you're safe," Chris reminded the contestants the obvious. "Cody, Noah, Izzy, Heather and Trent, you guys get a marshmallow!" Chris delightfully threw the symbol of immunity towards each of them. They all grabbed it, except for Trent who was hit on his eye. Chris chuckled as Trent frowned at him.

"Owen and Leshawna, you two are the only ones who received votes." Owen looked nervous and scared, while Leshawna remained cool and collected. "With four votes to three, Owen is getting the boot!" Chris threw the final marshmallow to Leshawna.

"NOOOO!" Owen cried as he punched the ground. He grabbed Noah and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you, little buddy!"

"I'll miss you too," Noah croaked, but he was sincere. Owen then did the same to Izzy.

"Um, you guys didn't vote for me, right?" Owen asked just to make sure.

"Of course not," Noah and Izzy answered in unison.

"It's a sad day, I know," Chris deadpanned. Chef dragged Owen to the Boot of Shame, followed by Chris who went towards the lever. He pulled it down, resulting in Owen flying towards the air. "I love this job!"

The six remaining Screaming Gophers returned to their treehouse. Before Izzy could climb up Heather dragged her back down on the ground. "Why didn't you vote Owen off?!"

"Come on," Izzy calmed her down. "No big-gy!"

"Well make sure you do as I say next time or else you're out of the alliance. Got it?"

"Fiiiiine." Heather let go off Izzy and they climbed inside the treehouse.

"Oh man, the drama is only just starting to kick in!" Chris laughed beside the Boot of Shame. "Will the girl alliance remain strong and take out all the males? Will Owen's elimination change the dynamics of the competition? Will Eva ever stop harassing Alejandro? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

**As always, review/follow/favourite if you need to.**

**Owen: When I found out that his elimination and the cooking challenge occurred together, I just had to make Owen lose the challenge for his team. :D**


	11. Episode 11: Is Trust Still A Thing?

**Again, thanks for all the support! We're almost at the half way point of the fanfic, and I'm honestly impressed that this story lasted for this long. This particular episode I had fun writing about as well. :)**

* * *

Chris walked along the shoreline of the beach wearing flip-flops and sunglasses. "Today is a beautiful day to go outside and enjoy the beautiful breeze and warming sunlight. And a perfect day for action-packed challenges!" Chris moved his sunglasses from his face to the top of his head. "Last time on Total Drama Return of Pahkitew: the two teams built a tall cake that they used to grab a golden ticket for a free dinner from a five-star restaurant! The Screaming Gophers tried their best, but ended up _tumbling_ down to loser-ville because of a specific food-lover's appetite. Trent ended up in full bandages and casts! The Killer Bass were rewarded with one of the greatest meals you could ever have in this show! During the elimination ceremony, despite the alliance she was in, Izzy went against Heather's commands and didn't vote for Owen. It didn't matter, because the big guy took the Boot of Shame anyway! Fourteen contestants are left. Let's see how far they'll go just to win the million buckaroos on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

The Screaming Gophers (minus Trent) returned to the field where the previous challenge took place to gather the leftover cake. "Can't believe half our team's gone," Leshawna commented as she placed the crumbed food inside her basket.

"We've gotta start winning or else our team will be as small as Lindsay's mental capacity," Noah quipped.

"Don't see you helpin' _stringbean_," Leshawna snapped at him. She bumped Noah to the ground with her bottom, causing him to frown.

* * *

"Without Owen, the boy is basically nothing," Leshawna stated in the confessional. "Unless he can prove his worthiness today without the use of cruddy yet slightly funny jokes, he's gettin' the boot."

* * *

Cody and Heather walked together grabbing the cakes opposite to the rest of their team. "So, how's Trent doing?" Heather asked with no emotion.

"You actually care about someone's wellbeing?" Cody asked suspiciously. "That's new."

"_Sorry_ for trying to start a conversation."

"Well, Trent's doing fine I guess," Cody replied, feeling guilty. He still did not make eye contact with Heather. "He's a quick healer like me so he should be good enough for the next challenge."

After they got what they needed the Gophers returned to their treehouse. When they arrived they were shocked to see Trent lying on the ground in front of the ladder. Cody dropped his basket and quickly helped Trent up to his feet. He did not have any medical bandages around him anymore, but his shape and facial expression definitely begged for some to cover him.

"What happened to you man?" Cody questioned the guitarist.

"Ehhh...I...wees...walkkiiinn...enddd...fell...ehhhh...nine..." Trent slurred, pointing his right index finger at the sky and spun it around crazily. He then tried to walk for a bit but quickly collapsed on the floor.

"I guess he accidentally walked out of the treehouse and fell down face-first," Izzy guessed. "Happens to me often."

"Oh _really_?" Heather asked sarcastically. "How did you figure it out?"

"Well it could be that guy standing inside the treehouse." Izzy pointed at the window of their home where a dark shadow quickly ducked from appearance.

"Looks like we got a stalker," Noah commented, his jaw dropped.

Izzy was the forced to climb up by Heather and scavenged the area for any intruder. After a quick minute of searching Izzy jumped down and landed on a bush. She poked her head through the foliage after the impact. "Nobody there," She declared with twigs and leaves stuck on her hair.

"Attention Gophers!" Chris announced through the loudspeakers. "Please attend to the docks where we await for the Killer Bass's return!"

* * *

"The three days without them have actually been really good," Heather said optimistically in the confessional. "Other than the fact that I couldn't talk to my fellow alliance members. Still, at least I was able to convince Izzy to vote for who I want with a little something called blackmail!" Heather revealed a piece of paper with scribbled diagrams and words. "I found this under her pillow. Apparently she needed it badly so I told her that I'll give it back after today's challenge. Ha! Can't believe she needs the blueprints of the security system in the Penta...gon..." Heather slowed her words down and studied the paper with concern.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers nonchalantly waited by the docks as a cheap boat contained the Bass and travelled towards them. From a distance Geoff and Bridgette smooched at the side of the boat. Ezekiel and Tyler danced to really bad party music. Alejandro stood at the front of the boat with one foot on the rail. Katie and Courtney chatted together and Eva stared at the island with fierce eyes. The boat docked beside the contestants and the Bass stepped on the wooden platform.

"It was fun while it lasted!" Geoff exclaimed, spreading his arms out. "Guess we're back in this cruddy island."

* * *

Eva took a deep breath through her nose and breathed out through her mouth in the confessional. "God I hate this place."

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chris appeared and greeted the Bass. Chef was behind him who seemingly looked as if he had no purpose. "There's no time for reunion because we need to jump into the challenge now!"

The host led the contestants to a certain part of the island that was obviously modified. There were abnormally shaped hills and ditches and conveniently placed holes and mud puddles. "Do you guys remember the trust challenge from season one?" Chris quizzed the contestants. "Because after five seasons worth of bonding, I think it's time to see if trust even exists anymore in this show!"

Chris panned his hand throughout the landscape. "There will be five challenges; each consisting of a pair from each team. Whichever pair completes the challenge first wins a point for their team. First team to score three points wins immunity. Chef will be the one who decides the pairs."

"Eh," Chef thought throughly. "For the Bass, I choose mutant freak and C.I.T girl." Courtney looked at Ezekiel in horror, while the homeschooler faced Courtney with a blank expression. "And for the Gophers, I choose know-it-all and sassy woman." Noah and Leshawna turned away from each other and crossed their arms furiously.

"Haha!" Chris laughed. "Awesome pick Chef! Anyway, the first challenge we'll play today is called minefield! One person from each team is blindfolded and must go through an obstacle course with various traps, and the other must call commands to either save or humiliate the other person! First team to have their member cross the finish line wins!"

Chris led the contestants to what used to be a clear field, were it not for various explosives, ditches, spikes, glass cages filled with animals and pressure plates lying around frequently. A red line taped at the end of the field symbolised the finish line.

"So who will be the trust-er and who will be the trust-ee?" Chris asked Courtney, Ezekiel, Noah and Leshawna.

"I'll say the commands," Courtney immediately volunteered. "Ezekiel can't even speak so the decision's a no-brainer." Chris threw a blindfold to Ezekiel and a megaphone to Courtney.

"And what about you two?" Chris asked the question directly to Noah and Leshawna.

"I'll say the commands," Noah offered as he extended his arm for the megaphone.

"Oh _heck_ no I'm not trustin' you!" Leshawna objected fiercely. "I ain't walkin' through that minefield and get blown up 'cause of you!"

"Leshawna, you and I both know that I'm smart enough to not throw away this challenge," Noah argued. "What will I get in return? Crude, selfish humour and then a kick on the butt all the way to the Arctic Ocean."

"Hmm...I guess you gotta point." Leshawna willingly received the blindfold and strapped it around her eyes. "But any funny business and you'll be meetin' the fishes in the Arctic."

Leshawna and Ezekiel stood together, ready to race each other. Their respective team members stood behind them ready to call commands. From the count of three, Chris blew a whistle, prompting the challenge to begin. Courtney began to yell commands at Ezekiel, but the homeschooler barely listened.

"No, no, no. STOP!" Courtney ordered Ezekiel, but it was too late. He accidentally stepped on a balloon and a large group of cockroaches emerged. It began to climb on Ezekiel's body. Instead of trying to flick them away, Ezekiel just grabbed them one by one and threw them in his mouth. Courtney and the other contestants looked away in shock.

* * *

Bridgette had her back turned from the camera and vomited inside the toilet. "He is _so_ disgusting!" She echoed from the toilet bowl.

* * *

Noah squirmed a little at Ezekiel's diet, but continued to yell commands at Leshawna. "Left! Right! Stop!" He would say to her, and she would listen intently. Ezekiel failed to listen to Courtney's commands and stepped on spikes, a paint bomb and a Lego piece (which hurt him severely). Finally Ezekiel just gave up and threw his blindfold away. By then Leshawna has already finished the challenge without being harmed. She ran towards Noah and high-fived him.

"Looks like you're not that much of an annoyance after all," Leshawna complimented.

* * *

"So Leshawna and Noah finally reached good terms with each other," Heather studied in the confessional. "That's bad. I wanted to vote off Noah and Leshawna's hatred for him is what I needed. I kinda want to break their relationship, but I don't really want to sink to that level. Yet."

* * *

When Ezekiel returned to his team he was glared upon by his companions. He spat the carcass of a cockroach in front of them and walked off. Noah and Leshawna were congratulated by the rest of their team. "That was some pretty good teamwork from the Gophers!" Chris commentated in front of the contestants. "Looks like you guys are up by one point, but probably not for long. Oh Cheeefff!" Chef Hatchet returned with two glasses of lemonade. He gave one to Chris and sipped the other.

"Next people to go for the Bass are surfer girl and the red jock," Chef announced. Bridgette and Tyler looked at each other indifferently. "And for the Gophers, I choose the other two girls." Heather and Izzy glared at each other with concern.

"Alright then!" Chris grinned. Let's go to the next challenge!" This time the host led the contestants to a raised metal platform with dirty water underneath. "In this challenge, instead of calling out actions, you'll be controlling them!" Chris wielded his remote and pressed a few buttons. A small section of the ground retracted. Smoke dispersed from the hole as two identical robotic suits emerged. Each had a helmet, two gauntlets and two boots that were all connected with one another through wires. "So who will wear these suits?"

"Uh, Tyler, is it okay if I do it?" Bridgette asked him. "I sorta don't like fighting people I don't have a problem with."

"But if you're wearing the suit, aren't you still fighting anyway?" Tyler questioned her logic. Bridgette was about to reply but Chris grabbed her shoulder and shoved her into the suit. The helmet locked onto Bridgette's head.

"Chris you really are-" Bridgette tried to insult the host, but was instead given an electroshock.

"Bad thoughts lead to _shocking_ experiences," Chris laughed. "So what about you Gophers?"

"Imma control the robot!" Izzy volunteered enthusiastically, jumping up and down with her hands raised.

"Ugh, fine," Heather agreed as she stepped inside the suit. The helmet latched onto her head and she made sure that she did not say a word. Chris pressed another button on his remote and flames expelled from the bottom of the boots. The two women yelled as they were sent to the top of the platform.

"Alright then, here's your controllers," Chris said to Tyler and Izzy as he gave them their equipment. "Joystick moves the player, the four buttons represent a left punch, left kick, right punch and right kick."

"Just like Immortal Wombat!" Tyler exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hey make sure you don't hurt Bridge," Geoff warned Tyler seriously.

"Hey make sure you hurt Heather," Noah advised Izzy jokingly.

"Hey!" Heather complained, only to be shocked by the helmet.

"And begin!" Chris announced, swinging his arm. Heather and Bridgette faced one another as they remained inside their frozen robotic suits.

"So, Heather how are you?" Bridgette asked her politely.

"Very good, how was your meal at the five-star restaurant?" Heather replied nicely.

"Thought this was a challenge, not a mother's club meeting!" Cody teased the two women.

"Why aren't you guys doing anything?!" The host raged against Tyler and Izzy.

"What, we're just adding tension!" Izzy replied, with Tyler nodding his head.

"Fine then." Chris pressed another button on his remote. "Okay, the shocking doohickey is gone so you can say what you want now!"

* * *

"That was the worst minute I have ever had during this season," Heather lamented in the confessional.

* * *

Heather gasped. "Can you attack now please?! It's boring just staring at Bridgette all day!" Izzy grinned and began to mash the buttons on the controller. Heather's arms and legs punched and kicked Bridgette, pushing her towards the end of the platform.

"Tyler!" Bridgette cried out.

"I know!" He replied. "But the stupid controller isn't working!" Tyler shook the controller and slammed it on the palm of his hand multiple times. Chris walked towards the jock and flipped the 'on/off' switch at the side. Tyler chuckled awkwardly, causing Chris to roll his eyes. Tyler pressed the buttons frantically and Bridgette quickly recovered by punching Heather's stomach three times.

"That actually hurts!" Heather moaned. Her arms then began to attack Bridgette's arm. Bridgette tipped over and her head was hanging from the platform. Heather's foot was placed on the top of Bridgette's chest and she claimed victory. "Yes!" Afterwards her fist floated in front of her face and began to punch her continuously. Izzy laughed maniacally as she tortured her own teammate.

"Uh, you haven't won yet," Chris corrected. "In order to win you must throw them _off_ the platform. This isn't wrestling."

Tyler pressed one of the leg buttons and Bridgette's right foot kicked the self-punching Heather off the platform.

"The Killer Bass win the second challenge!" Chris proclaimed. He pressed a button on his remote and ejected Bridgette and Heather off their robot suits. Geoff and Cody helped their respective teammates.

"'I'm gonna kill you!" Heather screamed as she tried to grab Izzy's hair.

"Hey no cat-fighting!" Chris ordered. "Chef is gonna announce the next victims!"

"Hmm..." Chef murmured as he rubbed his chin. "Spanish guy and and er, half twin for the Bass." Alejandro quickly figured out that Katie was his partner. "And the last people left for the Gophers." Trent and Cody fist-bumped each other.

"Alright the next challenge involves fishing!" Chris informed the contestants. "One person is a fisher and the other is bait! The bait is connected to a fishing rod that the fisher controls. The bait must be submerged in animal-infested waters and must try to grab a plastic doll of their team's animal. Hopefully you guys are smart enough to know which one you need to get." The group was led to a lake that was filled with sharks and eels.

"I'll be the bait," Trent told Cody.

"You sure man?" Cody made sure. "You've been pretty accident prone lately."

"Eh it's fine." Trent raised a hand and flicked it.

"Um...I guess I'll go?" Katie asked Alejandro awkwardly.

"No need," Alejandro replied. "I shall do it."

Eva walked up to Katie's ear. "Make sure you keep him underwater for a _looong_ time," She whispered. Katie was shocked and didn't know what to say. Chris provided Cody and Katie with a fishing rod with Trent and Alejandro clipped to the end, respectively. He then took them to the lake, which was surprisingly very deep.

"I also forgot to mention that you must keep them underwater for a minimum of five seconds," Chris added. "Now start fishing!"

Trent and Alejandro jumped into the lake without any equipment. For the first five seconds the two of them tried to swim away from the eels and sharks. Then Cody fished out Trent right before an eel would attach itself to his body. Meanwhile Alejandro still remained in the water.

"Katie, I think you should fish Al back," Cody advised the woman. Katie tried to spin the real but it wouldn't move.

"He's too heavy!" Katie confessed.

* * *

"I could reel back Alejandro easily," Katie admitted in the confessional, looking guilty. "But I've seen what he's done to other girls. It's awful!"

* * *

Alejandro tried to call out for help underwater but it was blocked due to (obviously) the water and the fact that the eels have attached themselves to the Spaniard and shocked him.

* * *

"Looks like the eel actually got attacked by eels," Noah smirked briefly in the confessional.

* * *

Trent was no better. The moment he returned underwater two sharks headbutted his guts. The sharks then tried to swim away with Trent in their mouth. Due to Cody's light weight he was dragged into the water.

Chris laughed immensely during this challenge. "We have to do this next time!" He cried to Chef.

Katie felt guilty and finally reeled Alejandro out of the water. She pretended that it took all her strength so that her teammates didn't find her actions suspicious (even though most of them wouldn't be mad anyway). Alejandro appeared with a bruised face, torn clothes, black scorches, crippled joints and a twitching body.

* * *

"Good riddance," Eva commented in the confessional. "I guess we're even now."

* * *

Trent finally jumped out of the water and back to shore. He slowly crawled away so that the sharks could not get him again. His entire shirt was ripped apart, revealing scratches and bruises to his stomach. Trent finally stopped in his tracks and threw up on the ground. Noah helped Trent to his feet whereas Izzy pulled the fishing rod he was latched to. Cody appeared from the other side, twitching. What stood him out from the others was that he held a plastic gopher on his hands.

"And it looks like the Screaming Gophers win the third challenge!" Chris announced. Cody weakly pumped the air with his free arm.

* * *

"The gopher wasn't actually a plastic doll," Cody chuckled unpleasantly in the confessional, scratching his head. "At least Chris accepted it so that's good, I guess."

* * *

"Why am I accident-prone of a sudden?!" Trent yelled in the confessional with casts and bandages again. "I need to think about this. Think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think. Heh. I said that nine times! Oh no..."

* * *

Katie returned to her team with Alejandro on her shoulder. She dropped him in front of Ezekiel, who licked his cheek like a dog. "AHH!" Alejandro finally returned to his senses and jumped.

"Alejandro, I am _so_ sorry!" Katie apologised innocently.

"S-sorry?" Alejandro trembled, his fists clenched.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Eva warned with a hand tightly gripped on Alejandro's shoulder.

* * *

"What's up with everyone defending me?" Katie pouted in the confessional. "I can defend myself, thank you very much!"

* * *

"It's two points for the Gophers and one point for the Bass," Chris commentated. "Who will reach three points first and claim victory? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

"It's time for the fourth challenge!" Chris announced to the contestants. "Chef you know what to do."

"Party guy and steroid girl for the Bass," Chef Hatchet listed immediately. Geoff raised his hand for a high-five, but Eva refused, not even noticing. "And sassy girl and guitarist again." Leshawna glanced at Trent, who was filled with bandages and casts.

"He's injured!" Leshawna complained. "Why can't you get somebody else?!"

"It's okay!" Chris assured. "He just has to jump off a twenty metre hill!" Leshawna slammed her hand in her forehead and Trent stomped on the ground angrily.

Chris led them back to the unusually steep hill. Behind it was actually a rock climbing course. "This challenge consists of two parts," The host explained. "The first part is that one person must climb up the wall blindfolded with only your partner to help you as well as belay you. Once you reach the top you can take off your blindfold and your harnesses. Then you must jump down twenty metres from the hill and onto these trampolines." Chef pushed two worn out and loose trampolines right in front of the hill. "Your partner can place the trampoline wherever he or she wishes. It doesn't matter if you fall on the trampoline or not; the first person to touch the ground wins the challenge for their team. You have one minute to choose who will be who."

"I'll do the challenge," Trent told Leshawna confidently.

"Are you serious?!" Leshawna snapped. "You can barely use your two hands! Let alone walk."

"It's okay! All my bones are practically broken. I've got nothing to lose."

Geoff clicked his fingers and pointed at Eva. "So you'll climb?" He asked.

"Of course," Eva replied.

"Sweet."

Chef set the four contestants up so that they were ready to rock climb. Eva and Trent wore the belay devices and blindfold, and Geoff and Leshawna were given the harnesses. "You may start climbing...now!" Chris declared. Eva swiftly ran to the wall and began to climb without the help of Geoff.

* * *

"I'm used to rock climbing blindly," Eva stated proudly in the confessional. "I remember I was in a competition when I was twelve and the referee gave me a blindfold because I was too good. I still managed to beat everyone else and even my score from the previous year."

* * *

Trent was struggling to climb the wall since he could only use one hand. Even with Leshawna's precise commands he still fell down multiple times. "Raise your left foot fifty-nine degrees from the rock directly north-west and place it back down!" Leshawna ordered Trent after being told advice from Noah.

"No, sixty-one would be better," Noah corrected. Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"Sixty-one!"

"For f***'s sake I can't tell the angle!" Trent cursed Leshawna loudly, his swear bleeped out. Eva finally reached the top and removed her blindfold and harness. She then decided to pull Trent's rope so that he can be up the hill as well.

"Why are you helping him?" Geoff asked Eva curiously from below.

"I kinda want to see him jump," Eva grinned smugly. Once Trent reached the top of the hill she jumped down and landed on the trampoline without Geoff's help.

"Can't believe I didn't have to do anything!" Geoff laughed when Eva bounced on the trampoline.

"The Killer Bass win the fourth round!" Chris announced.

"That means I can go down now, right?" Trent asked Chris from above, his blindfold and harness now gone.

"Well, you see, there's only one way you can go down," Chris told him, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh crap," Trent sighed angrily. Leshawna rushed to the trampoline and assured Trent that she'll help him. Trent took a deep breath and performed a leap of faith. "Oh nine nine nine nine nine...!" He muttered to himself as he dived down. Even though he landed on the centre of the trampoline, he bounced back up again and landed on top of Leshawna.

"Ouch!" Chris commented, flinching from the impact. "As if Trent is injured enough. Oh well. It's a tie again, so we must go to the fifth challenge!"

Chris led the contestants right in front of a dirt wall of a small cliff, with Cody and Heather helping Trent and Leshawna, respectively. Chris pressed a button on his remote and sections of the dirt slid down, revealing an empty staircase leading underground.

"Chris, you have around eight buttons on your stupid remote," Courtney notified the host. "How the heck are you controlling everything on the island?!"

"Does it matter?" Chris spat. "Besides, we have a challenge to do! Chef, who are the final victims?"

"I guess for the Bass it's Spanish guy and homeschooler," Chef chose the two.

"Ayayai!" Alejandro complained while Ezekiel grumbled.

"And the Gophers, I choose psycho girl and smarty pants," Chef continued. Izzy and Noah smiled at each other determinedly.

"Sure then," Chris accepted. "Anyway, the final challenge is a maze race! One person from each team must run through the maze while the other can tell directions as well as manipulating the maze by closing and opening doors using this special GPS tracker." Chris revealed two tablet-shaped technology. "First one to enter their room with their team symbol on the walls wins immunity for their team. You know the drill, choose your roles."

"I want the GPS!" Alejandro and Noah said simultaneously. They both glared at each other sinisterly as they received the technology.

"Alright then, Izzy and Ezekiel, stand behind the staircase," Chris arranged. The two contestants did as they were told and placed their hands and one knee on the ground. "Oh, and I forgot this." Chris revealed two headsets for the two players to wear. "Use this talk to your teammate."

"Hey Noah, TEST!" Izzy screamed on the microphone, causing Noah to flinch.

"Don't do that!" He snapped.

"Hehe, sorry!"

"I think we know who's going to win this," Alejandro boasted smugly.

"Whatever you say, _Eel-ejandro_," Noah replied.

Alejandro ignored him and the two men studied their GPS trackers. It was around sixty-four square rooms compiled into one giant square room. There was a doorway on all the sides, even the ones that faced the walls. If the door was open, it emitted a green light. If it was closed, it would be red. Two dots - one red and one green - were close together at the entrance, representing Izzy and Ezekiel.

"On your marks...get set...maze run!" Chris announced, and the homeschooler and crazy girl ran downstairs. The first room they were in had all their doors closed. Alejandro ordered Ezekiel to go left and Noah ordered Izzy to go right. They did as they were told and explored the areas they were told to go. Around the fifth room Ezekiel entered, a giant bear stood at the centre. Alejandro started to hear growls from the speakers.

"Zeke, what is happening?!" Alejandro panicked. "Grunt once if you're safe, two if you're not." Alejandro heard a bear's roar instead. "Oh, well keep fighting Ezekiel!" Alejandro felt hopeless as he saw the dot of Ezekiel spinning around in the same room.

Noah continued to help Izzy go through the rooms. He decided to use the lawnmower method, where he would search through one line of rooms and then move to the adjacent side. "Izzy how are you doing?" Noah asked her since she stopped in one room.

"Oh you would not believe this, I just found a room with a whole buffet and a giant red fish on the walls," Izzy explained to Noah.

"Red fish!" Alejandro exclaimed with enthusiasm as he began to open doors. "Ezekiel, go through the open door and just keep going straight!" Ezekiel, still getting chased by a bear, did as he was told.

"Oh no you don't!" Noah muttered to himself.

"What?" Izzy could be heard from the speakers. "But the breadsticks here are SOO good!"

"Not you, just keep exploring the rooms!" Noah ordered impatiently as he tried to stop Ezekiel from advancing any further. When Ezekiel was around half way, he accurately closed the door right before he could pass it, and he slammed his face on the cold metal. The bear that followed him grabbed him from behind and began to smack his body on the door.

"Ezekiel?!" Alejandro spat with concern. All he could hear was the sound of banging metal and a bear's roar. Meanwhile Izzy has explored most of the maze, but still couldn't find her team's room. Finally Alejandro heard a large bang from his speakers as the door Ezekiel was smacked on has broken off. The bear threw the feral beast straight through the open hole and into the room with the buffet and the Killer Bass flag. The sound of trumpets could now be heard from Alejandro's GPS system.

"Congratulations Killer Bass!" Chris praised. "You've won the challenge!" The Bass - except Ezekiel - cheered when they won. The Gophers groaned due to another loss. "Looks like the Gophers are dropping like flies!"

The Killer Bass returned to their cave with Alejandro and Ezekiel in bandages and crutches. "Amigo, you and I did well," Alejandro complimented Ezekiel. The homeschooler's eyes widened over the fact that someone respected him as an individual. He shook his hand joyfully. Tyler came from behind and hung his arms over his two alliance partners.

"_We_ did well!" Tyler corrected happily. Alejandro and Ezekiel shared confused expressions.

"Heh, who would've thought Al would make friends with the most outcasted dude on the competition," Geoff commented to Bridgette and Eva.

"Think the kid deserves it," Bridgette replied. "After getting tortured and humiliated ever since he stepped foot on Wawanakwa, nice to see him actually make friends with someone. Right Eva?"

"I'm not gonna share my opinion," She deadpanned. Her friends chuckled at the thought of what she was going to say.

Courtney and Katie sat by together on the same bed, talking about strategy. "You know Courtney," Katie began to tell her friend. "How come we've never talked about, like, our hobbies or things we love, like normal girls?"

"You and I both know the last time I tried to make friends with someone," Courtney replied as she crossed her arms and twisted her head. "It never ends well."

"Oh come on!" Katie pleaded, grabbing her arm. "You really think a person like me would hate you? I don't hate anyone, even Ezekiel, or Sadie."

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot," Courtney gave in. They two girls began to talk about their interests and hobbies, and were surprised with how much in common they had.

The Screaming Gophers were having a completely terrible time in their treehouse, arguing again over who should be eliminated. Names were thrown, accusations were flung and insults were tossed. After a long hour of arguing everyone had a vote placed on their mind. They walked to the elimination ceremony where Chris and Chef were waiting with five marshmallows.

"And so we return," Chris grinned as he faced the unhappy contestants. "Just to spice the drama up a bit, please explain who you voted for and why in the confessional."

* * *

Noah showed a photo of Trent crossed out with a red marker. "Sorry dude, but your accidents aren't helping the team."

* * *

Leshawna had a bandage around her head and a picture of Trent on her hand. "Don't you dare try to land on me again!"

* * *

Heather revealed a photo of crossed out photo of Noah. "Compared to Trent and Cody, I don't need you anymore with your sarcastic remarks and cold personality. Plus it's revenge against Izzy for hurting me deliberately. Don't mess with the queen bee."

* * *

Cody crossed a photo of Noah. "Heather's orders man."

* * *

Trent, who was back on a wheelchair and a full cast except his arms were free. He showed the photo of Noah to the camera.

* * *

Izzy grabbed the photos of Trent and Noah. She looked worried as she frantically shifted her eyes between the two males.

* * *

"Haha!" Chris laughed. "The votes are in! I'm just gonna call them out." Chris grabbed the photos from his pockets and scanned the photos before reading them.

"One vote for Trent..."

Trent's eyebrows raised when he heard his name.

"Another vote for Trent!"

His arms began to shake and Cody began to look worried.

"One vote for Noah..."

The braniac crossed his arms, hiding his distress.

"A second for Noah..."

Noah continued his posture, with his teammates eyes beginning to face him.

"A third for Noah!"

Noah gulped and suddenly looked agitated. His arms moved from his chest to the barrel he was sitting on. Cody, Trent and Heather began to glare at him with .

"And the final vote goes to...Trent!"

"Izzy!" Heather screamed at the psycho girl. "You promised!"

"Woah what's going on?" Leshawna interrupted. "What do you mean she promised."

"No time to explain," Chris also interrupted. "Because we now have a tie that we have to break! Everyone follow me!"

Chris led the Gophers back to the open field where the cooking stations were. There were plates and ingredients set up already. "We're bringing back the cooking aspect the last time we did this challenge!" Chris announced to the Gophers. "Just like last time, one person prepares a meal made from fugu blowfish and must serve it to one of their teammate. Whoever cooks it first successfully wins the challenge IF it does not poison the taste tester. Otherwise you're eliminated and the other person doesn't need to finish." Trent and Noah faced each other and gulped. "You two will be the cooks! You also get to choose who to serve it to."

"Izzy," Noah said immediately as she pulled her beside him.

"I'll do it," Cody volunteered for Trent.

"Excellent," Chris stated enthusiastically. "Begin!"

Cody pushed Trent to their cooking station and Izzy threw Noah to theirs literally. After thirty minutes worth of cooking and a quick transition, Trent was the first to finish the fugu blowfish meal. It was served directly in front of Cody, who looked very nervous.

"Remember, if you can somehow fake that you enjoyed the food and resist the paralysis, then Trent's still good," Chris advised Cody cheekily. Cody frowned and worriedly took a bite from the fish.

At first he opened his eyes. Then his mouth. Then his saliva glands. Cody dropped to the floor, paralysed. His skin turned blue and vomit trickled from his mouth. Trent slammed his hands on his already injured face.

"Sorry buddy, looks like the Boot of Shame awaits you," Chris told Trent. "And uh, some medical assistance for your friend." He nudged his head towards the seemingly dead Cody. Even though Noah won the tiebreaker, he didn't feel the need to cheer.

* * *

"Even if I did lose, I still have this lifesaver," Noah cleared up, revealing the golden marshmallow. "So Trent was going to be eliminated regardless."

* * *

Trent, still on his wheelchair, stood in front of the Boot of Shame. Chris stood beside the lever.

"He's injured enough already," Heather complained. "Even I feel bad."

"What's he gonna do, sue me?" Chris scoffed. "The contracts state that it is not our responsibility for the contestant's injuries or deaths if it was voluntary. If I recall correctly, Trent volunteered to do the physical part of both challenges. Sorry bud." Chris flipped the lever and the injured Trent was booted off the island. The five Gophers left the host with disgust. "Eight Bass, five Gophers, thirteen contestants! Secrets will be revealed and drama will unfold next time on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

**A/N: The first part of writing this episode was hard because I needed to figure out the challenges. Once that was done everything went smooth. I particular liked writing about the friendships with the Killer Bass. It was very different with writing about arguing and fighting all the time.**

**Trent: I don't know what to say about him...it was fun writing about him getting injured. :/**


	12. Episode 12: Bootcamp Pahkitew

**So school stuff started to pop up so my schedule got screwed up slightly. I also have to go somewhere for a few days soon so I can't write for a good bit. Don'to worry, it shouldn't really affect future episodes, except for my other story _TDWT: London Reorientated_. But enough of plugging my own stories, you want to read!**

* * *

Chris stood by the Boot of Shame, resting his shoulder on the lever. "Last time on Total Drama Return of Pahkitew: the fourteen contestant's faith between one another were put to the test during five trust-daring challenges! Contestants were blown up, punched on the face by their OWN fist, suffered traumatic aquatic torture, jumped from a twenty metre high hill and explored mazes. The Bass ended up winning, leaving the Gophers kicking out another member. Interestingly there was a tie of votes between Trent and Noah. The tiebreaker challenge ended up with Cody almost dying because of Trent's cooking, causing his elimination. Thirteen remain in this god-forsaken show! Will the Gophers lose another member again, or will they _actually_ win? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Ret-" Chris accidentally flipped the lever, accidentally setting off the Boot of Shame. "Er...Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

In the middle of the night, Bridgette, Eva, Katie and Heather snuck out of their homes and sat together beside the lake. A small campfire was set up to warm themselves up. They circled the campfire and placed their hands near the heat. "So," Bridgette began a conversation. "Why isn't Izzy with us?"

"She betrayed the alliance," Heather answered. "We promised to vote off Noah and she wouldn't listen."

"So how will you vote off Cody or Noah now?" Eva questioned. "Nobody is left in the alliance for your team."

"Not to worry," Heather boasted. "Cody and I are currently in good terms so we can vote off Noah. Maybe Leshawna as well if I can gain her trust."

"Fine then," Katie sighed. "So we'll stay until the merge?"

"Yep!" Heather stood up and began to walk away. "I need to go now or else my team will find out that I left." She whipped her hair and left her alliance.

* * *

"I need to make sure that I win today," Heather stated with determination in the confessional. "Leshawna, Noah and Izzy can easily vote me off, unless I can get Leshawna on my side...I'll try to do that as a backup."

* * *

Katie, Eva and Bridgette remained beside the campfire. "Who can we vote off in our team?" Bridgette asked everyone else. "Except for Geoff, of course."

"The only boys left are Ezekiel, Alejandro and Tyler," Katie informed. "The other alliance."

"Alejandro," Eva stated immediately. "That's a no-brainer."

"I second that," Bridgette grinned.

"Sure," Katie replied. She began to extinguish the flames. "Also, do you think Heather would allow it if we invite Courtney to the alliance?"

"One Heather is enough," Eva argued, much to the disagreement of her teammates.

"I haven't talk to Courtney that much, but even though she's bossy and cruel, I still consider her my friend," Bridgette retorted.

"And she's a lot nicer than you think," Katie added.

"She's using you!" Eva told Katie. "Courtney is manipulative like that. She's trying to get the competitive and ruthless side of you!"

"I don't have a ruthless side!" Katie quarrelled.

"Don't be too loud," Bridgette whispered to the both of them. "And don't worry about Courtney; we won't even vote her off."

"If you say so." The three women extinguished the fire and returned to their cave.

Heather woke up with the five Screaming Gophers the next morning, pretending she had been there all night. She requested the help of Leshawna and Cody to harvest some food.

"Cody how are you?" Heather asked him directly. "You can still participate in today's challenge, right?"

"I guess I'm feeling better since that meal Trent gave me," Cody replied as he got up from his bed. Four buckets lied beside it. "The vomiting stopped though so that's good."

* * *

"With Trent gone I kinda feel out-of-place," Cody explained in the confessional. "He and Gwen were practically my only friends in this team beforehand. Owen too, but he's friends with everyone. I guess Heather's my only true friend left."

* * *

Cody, Heather and Leshawna exited the treehouse to gather food for their team, leaving Noah and Izzy inside the treehouse. "I bet Heather is trying to convince Cody and Leshawna to an alliance," Noah analysed, looking through a window.

"Hey Noah, want to see me twist my legs around my neck three times?" Izzy asked.

"Not now I'm trying to-wait." Noah turned his head around. "Can you actually do it?"

"Uh huh." Izzy proceeded to wrap her legs around her neck, to which Noah quickly turned around.

"I have to make sure Heather isn't successful..." Noah suddenly heard bones crack behind him, startling him.

"Uh oh," He heard Izzy say.

It was evening and Chris had not called out the contestants yet. Everyone remained in their homes. Courtney was the only one who had the slightest amount of worry in her. "Don't worry guys, it's probably part of the military challenge," Courtney informed her team inside their cave.

"Pfft who said we were worried?" Geoff uttered calmly. "I could take another day off not doing challenges."

"I'm checking up." Courtney stood up and brushed her clothes from lying on a rock. "You coming Katie?"

"Fine," Katie agreed, following Courtney to the door.

"I'll go too!" Bridgette replied, following the two girls. Geoff and Eva accompanied them, and eventually everyone else.

When the Killer Bass walked outside, they noticed the Gophers were walking away as well. "Hey!" Katie greeted them loudly, but Courtney quickly covered her mouth. It was too late. The Gophers turned their heads around and saw the Bass.

"We could have followed them!" Courtney grumbled as the other team approached them.

"What are you losers doing here?" Heather asked the Bass.

"Looking for Chris," Courtney explained briefly. "You?"

"Trying to find some animal that's been stealing our food. Apparently Izzy's got track of him." She pointed with her thumb above her shoulder to the psychotic woman. She crawled on the floor with her nose on the ground sniffing loudly.

"You need of some assistance?" Alejandro asked Heather politely.

"Definitely no-"

"Yes, actually," Noah interrupted. "For all we know this animal that's been taking our food is just a challenge and we might need everyone for that."

The contestants agreed and they followed a sniffing and pouncing Izzy through the forest. Occasionally someone would complain but Izzy would bark at the person furiously, shutting them up. Finally the contestants ended up in a field where Chris, Chef and a few of the production crew conversed with one another around a campfire pit. They cooked marshmallows and s'mores and could be heard telling stories to one another.

Courtney cleared her throat. "Um, what the _heck_ is going on?!"

"Woah!" Chris yelled, startled. He accidentally pushed someone into the campfire, causing him to scream in pain. He jumped inside a mud pit to extinguish himself. "What on earth are you guys doing here?!"

"Um, pretty sure today's the challenge!" Courtney argued, much to everyone's annoyance. "And why are you camping? Aren't you a narcissistic jerk who would _never_ dare go to an actual camping trip?"

"Because living the wealthy life can rarely - no - microscopically, be boring," The host explained. "And also I thought the challenges would be tomorrow. But hey, now that you're here, we might as well begin!" The crew dispersed to perform their normal duties and Chris and Chef led the contestants to a crudely built obstacle course. Chef momentarily ditched them so that he could change his attire to military clothes.

"Dude, it looks like you just built it yesterday," Tyler criticised Chris.

"It was," Chris replied proudly. "Anyway, the first segment of this challenge is to complete this obstacle course as many times as you can until five people are eliminated. I will laugh if those five people are the Screaming Gophers."

The first section of the obstacle course consisted of twelve tyres placed on the floor that the contestants must jump through. They were three layers thick, so shorter people would have a harder time doing it. The second section was a long set of monkey bars that probably went ten metres. It was directly above a pit of quicksand. The third section was a muddy hurdles jump, where hurdles were placed on a muddy environment (obviously). The final section was a rope-swinging course, where three ropes hung from one side and must be used to cross over to another platform around five metres away. A staircase led back down to the tyres.

"The only way you get eliminated is if you fall off the course or if you give up voluntarily. You may begin once Chef returns."

The contestants waited for half an hour just for Chef to return in his white tank top and cargo pants. "What took you so long?!" Chris complained, tapping his wrist.

"Gotta find the right size," Chef replied, pulling on his tank top.

"Alright contestants you may begin now." Chris prompted Chef to blow his whistle and the contestants began to run through the obstacle course.

At the front was Eva, followed by Bridgette, then Katie, then Geoff, then Courtney, then Tyler, then Izzy, then Heather, then Alejandro, then Leshawna, then Cody, then Ezekiel and finally Noah at the back. Everyone was successfully able to pass through the tyre section of the course. Cody had some trouble due to his short height and Noah had trouble because it was physical activity.

Still in the same order, each contestant lined up for the monkey bars component. Eva, Bridgette and Katie performed it successfully. As Geoff and Courtney were hanging on the monkey bars, Tyler decided to try to jump over the monkey bars in general.

"After all my squats training, I got this!" Tyler boasted as he soared to the sky. He almost made it to the other side, but instead landed on the top of the monkey bars, groin first. His feet accidentally pushed Geoff and Courtney off the course and they landed on the quicksand. Geoff landed feet-first whereas Courtney landed head-first.

Chef blew his whistle. "You two are gone!" He informed Geoff and Courtney. He pulled them both out, but was soon followed by an injured Tyler who landed on Chef.

Izzy, Heather and Alejandro were next and completed the monkey bars with no trouble. Leshawna, Cody and Noah were just able to do it. Ezekiel performed it easily.

Just like before, Eva, Bridgette, Katie, Izzy, Heather and Alejandro went through the muddy hurdles race with ease. Leshawna and Cody, again, were barely able to complete it. Ezekiel pounced through the hurdles like a panther.

Noah crossed his arms when it was his turn. "Nope, no way," He declined, walking away from the court.

"You know you're giving yourself a free ticket to the Boot of Shame!" Heather yelled at him from afar.

"Oh I'm _scared_!" He replied sarcastically. Chef blew the whistle and stated that only one more person is needed to be eliminated for the next challenge to begin.

Noah sat with Tyler, Courtney and Geoff on the plain, clean grass. "Why'd you give up?" Tyler asked Noah. "That's risky dude."

"You wouldn't believe me if I said that I had faith in my team," Noah quipped.

"So was that sarcastic or not?" Geoff asked Noah. "Sorry dude I don't hang out with people like you that much."

"Doesn't matter. Got anything to do? I don't want to sit here and watch people sweat around."

"I actually found this really awesome place while I was jogging a few days ago," Tyler suggested. "It was a secret area that led underground. It's really cool I'll show you guys!" The jock led Geoff, Courtney and Noah to his destination.

* * *

"Let me just say that wherever Tyler led me was a mix of my bedroom and NASA," Noah commented in the confessional.

* * *

Meanwhile in the obstacle course, the contestants continued for another five laps. Finally Alejandro accidentally tripped on one of the tyres and stumbled, resulting in his elimination. "Alright maggots it's time for the next challenge!" Chef announced as he threw Alejandro away from the course. The eight remaining contestants limped their way towards Chris.

"Can we have a break?" Cody pleaded.

"Of course!" Chris answered. "The water cooler is over _there_!" Chris pointed at a lonesome water cooler on the middle of the field. Before anyone could move a muscle Chris pressed a button on his remote, causing the ground underneath the water cooler to rise up. Their most prized possession was up an extremely steep fifty metre high hill.

"Why-hyyyyy?!" Cody cried, kneeling on the ground.

"Get up," Heather scowled as she grabbed Cody back to his feet. "I need the water as much as you do."

"The next challenge is to climb up this steep hill with nothing but your hands!" Chris informed them. "If you fall or give up then you will not receive the water up there. Let me remind you that it is beautiful, clean, refreshing, crystal clear-"

"Shut up!" The contestants said in unison. They began to climb up the hill.

For the first ten metres the contestants were able to climb up using their legs. But once they needed to use their hands was when people began to be eliminated. The first was Bridgette, who accidentally grabbed a weak portion of the soil and tumbled down painfully. Leshawna saw this and instantly gave up.

"I am _not_ goin' through that pain!" She muttered, sliding down carefully.

Ezekiel was the first to reach the top of the hill. He immediately reached for the water cooler tank and chugged all the water in one gulp. The remaining contestants were furious when they saw Ezekiel drinking the whole water.

* * *

"Seeing Ezekiel drinking all the water was like God drinking all the water from the earth," Cody contrasted in the confessional. "Now I can't believe I compared him to God."

* * *

"Oh when will that feral beast learn?" Chris commentated. "Who else will be able to endure these painful and excruciating challenges? And where the heck did Tyler lead Geoff, Courtney and Noah? There's more to come on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

Tyler led the C.I.T woman, the party dude and the know-it-all at the middle of the beach. "You know I've never been here before," Noah commented sarcastically. "How could you have found such a _marvellous_ place?!"

"Shut up!" Courtney snapped. "So Tyler did you bring us here for nothing or what?"

"Aha!" Tyler gasped as he dug a hole on the sand. His group peered to see what it was, and was surprised to see a giant red button.

"Dude how'd ya find this?" Geoff exclaimed.

"I remember tripping on this very spot because of this dumb button," Tyler explained. "And when I press it, this happens." He pushed the button and the sand beside it tumbled down until it revealed a staircase. The four people stepped down and entered a long metallic hallway. There was just enough ceiling lights to be able to see.

"Woah!" Geoff remarked with amazement. "It's like those trenches during wars."

"You know, except it's made of stainless steel," Noah added, knocking on the wall.

"What's at the end of the hallway?" Courtney asked Tyler, amazed like the rest.

"Never checked," Tyler replied truthfully. "You guys wanna go on an adventure?!"

"Heck yeah!" Geoff agreed ecstatically, high-fiving the jock.

"Well this is the most interesting thing that has ever happened to me this season," Noah reflected.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out with new people," Courtney accepted, smiling with the three boys.

* * *

"Not everyday do you find and explore a metallic tunnel that doesn't involve a challenge," Courtney stated in the confessional. "Even if it was with the three people I would probably never hang out with."

* * *

Back at the surface, the climbing challenge was almost done. Ezekiel, Eva, Katie and Izzy were at the top of the hill, leaving Cody and Heather left climbing. Cody finally reached the top first with the help of Izzy, while Heather was only a few metres behind. Eventually Heather gave up and slowly slid down the hill.

"Looks like there are three Bass left and two Gophers," Chris commentated as the earth returned to its previous state. The five contestants lied down on where they were and slept.

"Hey no sleeping!" Chris yelled at the contestants. Chef blew his whistle as hard as he can, startling the contestants.

"Please leave us at peace!" Cody begged.

"Fine, but only five minutes." Chris allowed the contestants to rest on the grass. Bridgette and Leshawna were walking back home when the surfer girl realised something important.

"Where's Geoff?!" She asked her friend.

"He's alright," Leshawna calmed her down. "I saw him walking with Tyler and some other people."

"Hello!" Heather appeared from behind. "You know Leshawna, throughout my time this season, I've realised that you're the only friend that I have."

"Not even Cody?" Leshawna asked suspiciously. "You and I know that he was a better friend even before World Tour."

"Alright, I'm gonna be completely honest, I need you to help me vote off Noah the next chance we get," Heather spat the truth.

"You know what?" Leshawna slapped Heather directly on the cheek. "I am done with gettin' told who to vote and who to not VOTE! Now let's go Bridgette." Heather kneeled on the floor with a hand on her wounded face. Bridgette placed her hands in her pockets and walked off with Leshawna.

* * *

Heather facepalmed in front of the camera. "I've been so focused with making alliances that I forgot the easiest way to not vote off anyone. WIN!"

* * *

"I am getting back in the game whether they like it or not," Leshawna snapped in the confessional. "About time we get more Leshawna in this island!"

* * *

Tyler, Geoff, Courtney and Noah continued to go through the underground system. After walking through the steel hallway, they ended up at an intersection going left, right and forward. After a quick discussion they decided to go left first.

"I still don't see the point of this," Courtney complained. "Why did you have to drag me in this stupid place?!"

"Hey you were happy to come with us like five minutes ago," Geoff argued.

"She's obviously bipolar," Noah added.

"Am not!" Courtney retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"_Am not_!" Noah imitated Courtney with a falsetto voice and an amusing face. Tyler and Geoff laughed with Noah, angering Courtney.

* * *

"Pfft, boys," Courtney despised in the confessional with her arms crossed.

* * *

The four companions passed through many rooms. One particular room was a long area with cages on each side. Inside were robotic animals in each of them. "So this is where Chris stores them," Noah observed. "Go figure."

At the end of the room was a door that seemed to have little-to-no security. Curious, the four slowly walked towards it. Each of them placed their ears on the iron door and suddenly heard screams, saws, chainsaws and stabbing. Horrified, Tyler, Courtney and Geoff quickly ran off. Still curious, Noah placed his hand on the door knob.

"Dude!" Tyler shouted. "You're gonna die!"

"Honestly, that wouldn't be the worst thing to ever happen," Noah quipped as he slowly opened the door, enough for light to shine through. The sounds of gore got louder, disturbing Noah. Trembling, he peeked his head through the door and let off a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Chris you sneaky little devil," Noah smirked in the confessional, shaking his head. "Can't wait to meet them later."

* * *

He went inside the room and closed it. Shocked and terrified, the remaining three quickly banged at the door. "What are you doing?!" Courtney yelled, her voice full of fright.

"Oh no, what if there are crazy scientists in there and are testing Noah?!" Tyler panicked. He dropped to the floor and went into foetal position. "He was _so_ young!"

"I'm alright!" Noah assured as he returned to them. "Sheesh I only talked with the people there. They seemed pretty alright, although some of them were nutcases. Like there was this one guy there who was-"

"What happened there?!" Geoff asked impatiently, grabbing Noah's shirt and shaking it.

"It's something for another challenge," Noah replied. "Trust me, they're not murderers or anything."

"Can we go inside?" Courtney asked.

"They don't want any other company. Sorry." Noah prompted the rest of them to leave the room.

* * *

"It's not everyday you hear screams and saws and things like that," Geoff stated in the confessional. "Seriously, I thought Noah was a goner."

* * *

Once their five minutes were over, Chris woke up Eva, Katie, Ezekiel, Cody and Izzy. "One more challenge guys, I promise!" Chris told them truthfully. "It's level of severity is totally through the roof though!"

The five contestants tiredly followed Chris and Chef to a plateau which consisted of five strapped beds and a tap above the area where a person would usually place their head on.

"I assume you guys have heard of the Chinese water torture method?" Chris asked the contestants. Nobody responded, not because of ignorance but because of the lack of energy. "Well to briefly explain how it works, a person is strapped down somewhere so they cannot move, and droplets of water pour on a specific area, usually the forehead. After a long time it is said that the person gradually gets insane. Each of you must now go through this torture method! The only way you can get eliminated is if you give up or you go mad."

* * *

"This challenge is kind of unfair," Eva argued in the confessional. "Izzy is a crazy woman already! What would the torture do that would corrupt her brain any further?"

* * *

Chef strapped each of the competitors on the beds. Izzy was happy to do it and strapped herself. Eva and Ezekiel accepted it willingly. Katie and Cody had second thoughts. "You sure none of you want to back out?" Chef asked the contestants. Most of them were able to let out a slurred no. "Whatever."

Chris pressed a button on his remote and each tap began to pour a droplet of water every two seconds. The droplets were all terrifyingly synced. After the first five minutes Cody let out a scream. "I give up!" He shouted, trying to shake off the straps. Chris pressed a button and released Cody from the torture device. Cody comforted his head as he walked away from the challenge.

Back at the underground system, Tyler, Noah, Geoff and Courtney finally ended up at a dead-end with only one door. Before they turned around, they decided to enter and quickly realised that it was the surveillance room. It was a small room, but three of its walls were filled with monitors that covered almost every angle of Pahkitew Island. Only one office chair stood at the centre.

"So this is where Chris stalks us," Noah stated as he studied the screens.

"Hey look the challenge is still going!" Tyler informed his group as he pointed at a specific monitor. They could see four bodies lying on a bed with a tap above their forehead.

"It's the Chinese water torture method!" Courtney gasped. "Thank goodness you got me out Tyler." The jock felt proud and grinned. He then studied the controls and buttons underneath the monitors.

"Aww!" Geoff commented a video from the screen. "Look at those two bunnies fighting."

Courtney and Noah glanced on the screen and let off a snicker. "Oh they're fighting all right," Noah joked, mouthing to Courtney to go with it.

"I wonder what this button does," Tyler thought loudly, pressing a button on the command centre. Before Noah could restrict him, the damage had already begun.

From the view of the monitors, the remaining Killer Bass' tap water swiftly increased in speed and volume. It was also noticeable that the straps tied up to them was much more tighter. Izzy wondered what was happening to them as she was not affected in any way. Eva, Katie and Ezekiel tried to shake off their straps as Chris was shaking his remote. Chef attempted to free of the troubled contestants with his hands.

"What did you do man..." Geoff asked Tyler in astonishment.

Finally Eva appeared to have broken through the straps and quickly stood up. She pushed Chef away from her and began to pull the straps off of her teammates to hurt them. Chris quickly freed Izzy and everyone ran away as Eva began to throw a fit.

* * *

Eva was shown kicking the confessional door open, breathing heavily and revealing her sharp teeth. She sat down on the toilet seat and sighed deeply. "I think I was able to contain most of my anger there."

* * *

Tyler, Geoff, Courtney and Noah exited the underground chambers, where the contestants were waiting impatiently. "Which one of you IDIOTS tampered with the technology?" Eva asked with rage. Bridgette and Heather held her arms to stop her from advancing any further.

"Tyler!" Geoff, Courtney and Noah replied immediately, pointing at him.

"Such friends you guys are," Tyler responded, pouting. Eva walked up to him and grabbed him by his throat.

"Eva, stop!" Bridgette ordered her friend. "We can settle this later."

"Fine!" She dropped the jock to the floor. "See you at elimination."

"We lost?" Tyler gasped.

"Yes, smart one," Alejandro scolded. "Izzy was technically the last one left."

* * *

"Goodbye Total Drama," Tyler whimpered in the confessional. Suddenly a boost of optimism sprang him back up. "Heck, at least I had an awesome experience!"

* * *

At the brink of dawn, the elimination ceremony was held for the Killer Bass. "Looks like you guys are back here," Chris commented. "But I'll admit, you guys are good since this is only your fourth elimination ceremony! Anyways, go to the confessional and cast your votes."

* * *

Eva calmly drew a cross over Tyler's photo. She accidentally added too much pressure, causing the marker to slip. She punched the adjacent wall in anger, creating a noticeable hole.

* * *

Bridgette walked inside the confessional and was surprised to see a hole on the wall.

* * *

Katie tapped her lips as she thought about who to vote off.

* * *

Alejandro grinned as he crossed a photo of Eva. "Not today, my pitiful friend."

* * *

Tyler revealed a crossed photo of Eva.

* * *

"If I call your name up you get a marshmallow and blah blah blah," Chris lazily explained.

"The first marshmallow goes to Ezekiel, surprisingly." The homeschooler grabbed his symbol of immunity joyfully.

"Geoff..." The party dude used his hat as a basket as Chris threw the marshmallow inside it.

"Katie..." The woman grabbed hers calmly.

"Bridgette..." She grinned as a marshmallow was given to her.

"Courtney..." She obtained her marshmallow with a blank expression.

"Alejandro..." The Spaniard received the second-last symbol of immunity. Tyler and Eva were remaining. Chris picked up the final marshmallow.

"And last but not least..." Tyler looked worried as Eva gripped her fists and frowned.

"Eva!" Chris threw the last marshmallow to the muscular girl.

"Oh man," Tyler groaned as he stood up. "At least I had a fun time with my group, right?!"

"Definitely," Geoff agreed as he shook Tyler's hand and patted him on the back.

"It was...interesting..." Courtney replied, but was able to show off a tiny grin. Noah was obviously nowhere around. Tyler was led by Chef and Chris to the Boot of Shame.

"Any last words?" Chris asked Tyler, holding the lever.

"Actually yes," Tyler answered. He turned around to face Chris only for the lever to be dropped. The boot kicked Tyler's groin as he flew off the island.

"Holy crap I did not think he was going to turn around!" Chris exclaimed, feeling a bit guilty. "Well, anyway, we are finally halfway through the competition as we have twelve contestants left! There will still be more pain, misery and drama when we return next time on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

**So how did you guys feel about that mini adventure with Tyler, Courtney, Noah and Geoff? I don't know if you would consider it filler, but I certainly had fun writing it! I was thinking of giving a team name for them, but I'm not very creative, so if you guys have a suggestion please tell me. :)**

**Tyler: I did not want him out, but, alas, I must follow the random elimination order. I probably will write more about him on a future date. He is really fun to do!**


	13. Episode 13: To The Extreme!

**Sorry for the slightly delayed update. Just got back from camp and needed to rest.**

* * *

Chris McLean stood in front of the stage, now rebuilt. "Last time on Total Drama Return of Pahkitew: the contestants went through a torturous training course where they had to run through a poorly built obstacle track, climb up a fifty metre hill and suffer the wrath of water droplets! Tyler, Geoff, Courtney and Noah decided to have a fun mini adventure underground, where Tyler accidentally caused the loss of his team. Thus, Tyler got the boot, but not where he would like it to be. We have twelve contestants left in the competition, and one needs to leave. Who will it be? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

Alejandro and Ezekiel were outside the forest to gather food for their team early in the morning. It felt very awkward as there was less Tyler and more silence. "You know I genuinely miss Tyler, believe it or not," Alejandro attempted to make a conversation. "Mainly because he can actually _talk_."

Ezekiel replied with a pleasant growl. He climbed to the top of an apple tree to gather its fruit.

"Have you ever tried to talk at all Ezekiel?"

Ezekiel coughed very loudly after he heard the question. Alejandro frowned.

* * *

"On one hand I want to enable Ezekiel to talk so that I can communicate with him," Alejandro explained, miming a balance scale with his hands. "On the other I do not want him to because, let's face it, his words is what's causing his elimination. Maybe if I try to teach him sign language it would work? What am I thinking; of course not! Ugh, I must not treat Ezekiel as a mentally challenged sibling."

* * *

Ezekiel cleared his throat in the confessional and attempted to say something. Instead he coughed out a swarm of flies from his mouth. Ezekiel grabbed one of them and ate it.

* * *

Geoff, Bridgette and Eva decided to go for a swim, leaving Katie and Courtney in the Killer Bass cave. They crossed their legs and sat on the floor, continuing to talk to each other.

* * *

"It's really surprising how much Katie and I have in common!" Courtney explained in the confessional. "We like the same colour, same food, same music and same childhood traumatic experience!" Courtney realised what she was saying and covered her face. "Oh dear, I'm turning into Sadie! No, no, that will never happen. Like, never. Wait, did I just say the word 'like' as an adverb?!"

* * *

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want Courtney to be the new Sadie!" Katie assured in the confessional. "Sadie is trying to hold me back while Courtney appreciates my skills."

* * *

Cody and Heather - after a long hour of gathering food - returned to their treehouse. Their team of five sat together as they awkwardly ate their fruits and berries. "So," Cody began. "How is the food?" Nobody responded and continued to eat their meals.

* * *

"I really want the merge to happen soon!" Cody exclaimed in the confessional. "Our team just cannot work together at all! That's why we've lost so many challenges. We were downright _lucky_ that Tyler accidentally sabotaged his team last time otherwise we would have lost."

* * *

"My team is SO boring!" Izzy complained in front of the camera. "If only Big-O was back. He always knew how to make things interesting! Noah likes to gossip a lot though. But he calls it _'scheming'_." She gestured quotation marks in the air. "Pfft! Like there's a difference."

* * *

"If you guys won't talk then I'm just gonna go," Cody sighed. He got up to his feet and climbed down the treehouse. He still brought a handful of fruit in his arms. "Oh apples, why aren't you filled with caramel?" Cody ended up crossing paths with Ezekiel and Alejandro a few minutes later.

"Cody, a pleasure to meet you," Alejandro greeted politely.

"Drop the act, _Al_," Cody spat. Ezekiel growled at him as Alejandro twitched slightly from hearing his nickname.

"Differences aside, how has your team been doing?"

"Oh terrible." Cody leaned to a tree trying to act cool, but accidentally dropped his food. He hesitantly picked them back up and continued. "How's yours?"

"Better than I say so myself. Ezekiel and Tyler were - I admit - my allies. Eva hates me deeply after I flirted with her _once_!" Alejandro pointed up his index finger in annoyance. "That's why I've been pretty...accident prone as of late."

"Hey!" The voice of a bossy woman yelled at them. The three men turned around and noticed Courtney, with Katie beside her. "Why are you negotiating with the enemy?!" Courtney stomped towards the Spaniard and snatched the basket of food away from him. "I bet your using Cody to fill in the empty alliance space after Tyler left, huh?" Courtney grabbed a pear, threw it at Cody's head and knocked him on the ground. Katie was shocked and quickly helped him back up.

"You okay?" Katie comforted Cody. "Courtney is pretty angry after Bridgette accidentally dropped her underwear in the lake last night."

"Y-yeah," Cody replied, shooting his toothy grin towards her. Before Katie could respond Courtney pulled her back to the cave, with Alejandro and Ezekiel following.

* * *

"I was actually a big fan of the Total Drama Brothers," Katie squealed in the confessional. "I completely forgot that Cody was one though! Once I saw his signature gap between his teeth, the fangirl inside me kind of returned."

* * *

Chris announced all the contestants to meet at the stage, to which they did in a few minutes. There the host wore motorcycle clothing with leather gloves and a helmet between his arm and waist. Chef stood beside him as usual in his normal attire.

"Welcome back to the _extreme_ sports challenge!" Chris announced enthusiastically. "There will be three challenges overall. First team to win two receives immunity. Because we couldn't complete the dodgeball challenge a few days ago I figured we might as well finish it off now as the first challenge! Now, Killer Bass, you need to lose two dudes for this activity. So to save you some trouble, I'm kicking out Ezekiel and Eva!"

"Of course you'd remove the best dodgeball players in our team," Courtney complained. Ezekiel grinned when he was complimented. "Oh go away you feral freak." Ezekiel hanged his head down in shame.

"Alright. Everyone else, stand where I order you to stand," Chris continued. He got the five Bass players to stand on a single file on the stage, each around one metre apart. He did the same with the Gophers from the opposite side of the opposing team. Afterwards Chef provided five balls to be placed at the centre of the stage, parallel to the contestants. Finally Chris and Chef stepped off the platform and the host pressed a button on his remote. The stage suddenly flew up in the sky, surprising the contestants.

* * *

"Is there at least _one_ thing on the island that isn't artificial?!" Bridgette asked herself in the confessional.

* * *

The stadium remained stationary when it was high enough to cause injury if a contestant fell down, but not enough to kill them, and can also be heard by Chris' megaphone. "Listen up!" He called up to them. "In case you fall, I made sure that Eva and Ezekiel will catch you, right?" He nudged his head towards Ezekiel and Eva, who stood just beside the stadium's shadow. They nodded their heads apathetically. "Excellent! You may begin now!"

Once they heard Chris' approval, the dodgeball match begun. Alejandro and Courtney raced for the ball against Izzy and Cody. Izzy and Courtney grabbed the same ball and fought against it. Alejandro and Cody were able to pick up different ones and quickly threw the projectiles towards each other. Alejandro chuckled as he manoeuvred away. Cody easily dodged it but instead hit Noah on the head. The braniac dizzily span around and toppled off the stage.

Ezekiel pounced to Noah's aid. Once he was directly underneath him he extended his arms and was ready to catch him. On the last second Eva pushed Ezekiel away with one hand and grabbed Noah with another.

* * *

"I'll admit, I would have taken my chances with Eva over Ezekiel any day," Noah quipped in the confessional. "If that redneck-with-an-IQ-less-than-five tried to help me, my chances of me ending up on Saturn's rings half-naked with Owen beside me and a cheesecake glued to my back is more likely than him actually solving my problem."

* * *

Katie was able to grab the ball that was targeted towards Alejandro before it could fall off the stage. She quickly lunged it towards Heather, who star-jumped and narrowly missed the projectile. The ball ended up falling down. She stuck out her tongue, angering Katie. This was enough to distract her so that she would be hit by Izzy's ball.

"Ow!" She cried as she crept towards the corner. She made sure that she wasn't too far close to the edge.

Leshawna tried to throw a ball towards Geoff but he managed to catch it before it was able to hit his chest. They heard a whistle from below. "Saw that!" Chef Hatchet could be heard. "Leshawna out; Geoff can invite someone back in!"

"Can I choose Eva?" Geoff suggested out loud. Chris grinned as he pressed another button on his remote. The ground underneath Eva sprang up, causing the iron woman to fly and land on the stage. Geoff helped her up as Leshawna sat beside Katie.

"How are you girl?" She asked Katie. "I know we don't talk too much."

"Yeah...WATCH OUT!" Katie swiftly pulled Leshawna towards her, narrowly allowing a ball to pass beside her head. Cody could be seen with his hands up in the air and smiling awkwardly.

"Sorry!" He apologised as he picked up another ball.

The dodgeball game continued, and with Eva now in the game, the Gophers were having a much harder time. Heather, Izzy and Cody barely managed to survive the bombardment of projectiles Eva flung at them. Finally Izzy was able to grab a ball, but she ended up tripping on the edge and fell off the stage. She cheered with joy as she landed on the dirt painfully, leaving a visible hole. Izzy technically caught the ball, so she was able to bring someone back in the game and Eva was eliminated. Leshawna decided to join the game, leaving Eva with Katie.

Cody was finally able to eliminate Geoff after a quick battle against one another. This left three balls and three contestants on each team. Heather faced Alejandro, Cody faced Courtney and Leshawna faced Bridgette. Alejandro, Cody and Leshawna held the ball. Alejandro threw his ball at Heather, but she caught it after the first bounce. Cody successfully hit Courtney. This enraged her and she threw the ball directly at Cody's groin, causing him to whimper down in pain.

"Can you stop hurting me?" He tried to threaten, but ended up sounding wimpy. Courtney rolled her eyes and sat next to Katie.

"Courtney can you stop getting angry at everyone?" Katie pleaded.

"Yeah, you're like the new me," Eva added.

"Excuse me?!" Courtney stood up and overshadowed Eva. They both glared at each other furiously. "Unlike you, my anger is controlled and-" The C.I.T was suddenly interrupted by a ball lunged towards her by Leshawna, causing her to fall off the stage. She was caught by Ezekiel, much to her irritation.

"Dang, she needs to shut up!" Leshawna commented right before she was struck by a ball by Bridgette. "And I think I need to shut up."

Bridgette and Alejandro continued to battle against Cody and Heather. Cody used his static trick again by rubbing the rubber ball on his sweater. He threw it towards Bridgette, to which the ball followed her wherever she went. Eventually she stopped and accepted her fate. The ball ended up hitting her stronger than she thought, causing her to fall off the stage. Eva was just able to grab her leg before she dropped down any further.

"T-thanks!" She told her once she was safe on the platform again.

"Don't mention it."

Alejandro was alone on his team facing Heather and Cody. "This situation looks very familiar," Alejandro grinned. "Maybe it will end the same way again!" Alejandro threw a ball towards Cody but he caught it with ease. Alejandro froze in surprise.

"Oh yeah!" Cody cheered, high-fiving Heather. "The Code-ster wins it for his team!"

* * *

"I have forgotten not to underestimate him," Alejandro spat in the confessional. "But after this morning's conversation, it seems that we have erased the past and started anew. Looks like I have a chance to ally with him again."

* * *

The stage dropped down back to its original area, and the Gophers cheered when they stepped off the platform. Judging by their attitude, Noah and Izzy cheered with them as well. "The Gophers win the first challenge!" Chris announced. "And because Cody and Heather never got eliminated, they don't have to take part in the next one." The two victors sighed in relief. "Now let's go to the next location!"

Chris and Chef led them to the beach. They could clearly see a water obstacle course that led underwater as well. Buoys and anchors floated around every so often. At the start/finish line were two dolphins, each with a saddle attached to their backs.

"This challenge is a race through the waters of Pahkitew!" Chris explained. "Think of it like a jet-ski race, except with dolphins and that it also goes underwater. The course is very simple. Just stay inside the track as signified by the buoys and anchors, and you should end up back here in one piece! So, who's going to do it?"

"I'll do it!" Bridgette volunteered immediately. She walked towards the dolphin. "I will treat you as much as I would to any human!"

"Someone get these two a room," Noah commented.

"I'll do it as well," Izzy offered. "I can talk dolphin! Check this out!" Izzy began to make accurate dolphin sounds, annoying, surprising or disturbing the contestants.

"Alright...then," Chris said awkwardly. "I'll give you guys five minutes to change to swimwear. Until then, stay tuned because we'll be back for more Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

Izzy and Bridgette were in their swimwear and were mounted on their dolphins. Bridgette comforted and nurtured her ride whereas Izzy whispered dolphin sounds in its ear. "Now there are no traps in there," Chris assured them. "Since the lawyers doesn't allow animal abuse. But, of course, I found a loophole! As long as it is harmed by another animal, then it is alright. So we gathered a bunch of robotic sea creatures to slow you down!"

Bridgette frowned immensely. "Dolphins have a heart too you know!" She spat.

"Then make sure the sharks don't eat it, capisce?" Chris grinned. "Now begin!"

Izzy immediately sped off with her dolphin and Bridgette casually went with hers. "What are you doing?" Eva asked Bridgette angrily. "Get on with it!"

"I'm not going to hurt it!" Bridgette replied. "She's just an innocent dolphin!"

"If you truly don't want to hurt it, then don't hurt IT!" Courtney screamed.

"Fine!" In a few seconds Bridgette was able to take control of her dolphin and they sped off together. Izzy was still further in front, narrowly dodging misplaced buoys. Suddenly robotic sharks appeared from her left and right. Izzy told the dolphin to stop, to which it obediently did. The shark on the left lunged towards Izzy. She jumped up in the sky and easily dodged the bite. She landed beside the dolphin as to not hurt it when she landed. The two sharks were now on the same side, and grinned at their lunch.

"Hold on!" A feminine voice shouted from behind. Bridgette finally caught up with Izzy. Once she was in reach she jumped away from her dolphin and landed on the head of a shark, malfunctioning it by pulling the wires. Izzy tried to do the same with the other shark but it opened its mouth. Her two feet landed on the shark's gums, leaving it open. Bridgette placed her hand inside the shark's mouth and pulled out a wire.

"Nice teamwork London Bridge!" Izzy complimented as she somersaulted back to a dolphin.

"Um, Izzy, that's my dolphin," Bridgette informed her, but it was too late. Izzy cackled as the two dived underwater to continue the challenge. Bridgette sighed as she mounted on Izzy's dolphin. She tried to tell it to progress, but it wouldn't move a muscle. "Come on sweetheart! I'll promise to send you back to the ocean, where your family will be." She then turned her head into a nearby camera. "Right Chris?"

"Hehehe..." Chris laughed nervously as he watched the race through his tablet. The rest of the contestants waited patiently by sitting on the sand. Geoff, Eva and Noah were chatting together; Alejandro taught Ezekiel basic human etiquette; Katie tried to calm Courtney down; Heather, Leshawna and Cody were all separated.

Once Noah got bored with Geoff talking about his first time at a party, he silently walked over to Cody. "Hey Code-ster," Noah teased him.

"Yeah Noah?" Cody replied, drawing circles with his foot on the sand.

"Listen man, we're the only dudes left in the team," Noah told Cody, but he obviously knew it already.

"What? You wanna make an alliance together?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Allies Noah huh?" Cody thought loudly in the confessional. "I don't know, if I were to be in an alliance with somebody, I kinda want someone a bit more...stronger. Still, I guess brains is just as good as well."

* * *

"Will it be just us?" Cody asked, interested in Noah's offer.

"Probably not. I could get Izzy in it and maybe Heather if you want."

"Nah, Heather will try to ruin it somehow."

"So are you up for it?" Noah raised his eyebrow, waiting for Cody's decision.

"Fine, I guess." Cody nodded his head in approval. Alejandro listened and studied their conversation intently.

* * *

"Alejandro won't be getting a new ally," Noah stated in the confessional.

* * *

Izzy held her breath as she raced through the underwater tunnel. Bridgette lagged behind but only by a few metres. Bridgette wanted to call out her name and tell her that they swapped dolphins, but she knew it was useless. The two women were slowly running out of breath. When they thought they finally reached the end, a giant octopus blocked the exit. It squirted its ink inside the tunnel, blinding and disorienting Bridgette and Izzy. After her last breath, Izzy suddenly torpedoed towards the octopus and swam back up with the sea creature on her wrist. She finally rose above the water and gasped for breath. She noticed that the beach was a short distance away.

"Looks like Izzy's got this challenge in the bag!" Chris commentated. "But in order to win, she must have her dolphin with her!"

"Oh yeah," Izzy realised. She quickly dived underwater and noticed the two dolphins swimming up with an unconscious body between their fins. Izzy quickly mounted on top of one the dolphins and threw the body of Bridgette behind her. She resurfaced once again, shocking the contestants.

"Chef!" Chris whispered to his friend in panic. "She isn't dead, right? That'll be extremely bad when we go to court."

"Don't worry man, it's all covered in the contracts," Chef replied, grabbing a bundle of paper from his pocket. The host snatched it and scanned it quickly.

"You're the best!"

Izzy finally crossed the finish line with the two dolphins and Bridgette behind her back. She quickly threw Bridgette on the sand and performed chest compressions.

"Does she know what she's doing?" Geoff asked Noah worriedly.

"I...honestly do not know," Noah sighed. They saw Izzy pumping Bridgette's chest until she regained consciousness and coughed out water. Even then, Izzy continued what she was doing.

"That's enough!" Chris insisted as Chef pulled her away. "And because Izzy crossed the finish line first with the dolphins, she wins the entire challenge for the Gophers! This means that they have won two-to-none and they do not have to go through the final challenge!"

The Gophers cheered for their victory. They all hugged together due to their small team.

"Also, because I actually thought we would do the three challenges instead of two, I've decided that instead of voting, the Bass will battle it out together!"

* * *

"Really?!" Eva exclaimed in the confessional. "The one time I was certain that Alejandro will be eliminated, Chris decided to pull off another one of his stunts!"

* * *

The contestants were taken to the top of the cliff, where ten paragliders lied on the grass. The Gophers stood with Chris, eating hot dogs provided by Chef.

"I have never been so happy to eat meat again!" Cody moaned as he took a bite.

"Listen up Bass," Chris grabbed the attention of the team. "Each of you must strap on a paraglider and line up at the edge of the cliff. On my command, you all must circumnavigate the island and return back here. Last one to return - or to never return - is getting booted off the island. And don't worry about the wind, I've made sure that I have total control over it!"

"What happens if more than one person cannot make it to the finish line due to their paraglider malfunctioning or something along those lines?" Alejandro asked the host.

"In case that happens, then those who are on the ground must still run around the perimeter of the island and return back here."

Chris prompted the seven Bass players to strap on a paraglider. Afterwards they all lined up at the lip of the cliff. Alejandro, Courtney and Eva looked determined. Katie, Bridgette, Geoff and Ezekiel all showed signs of worry. The latter shook his legs madly.

"Amigo, are you okay?" Alejandro asked the homeschooler. Ezekiel mimicked a bird by flapping his arms, then shook his head with a frightened expression. "Are you scared of flying?" Ezekiel nodded his head.

"Dang it Sierra!" Chris cursed. "Get your research right!" Chef placed down seven lawn chairs he willingly brought to the top of the cliff. The Gophers, the host and himself sat down on them.

"Chef my respect for you has went from here," Noah complimented to him by hovering his hand to his waist. "to here." He swiftly moved his hand beside his ear.

"Can we start?" Eva asked Chris impatiently.

"Oh yeah, sure," The host stuttered. The seven contestants lifted their legs and jumped from the cliff. Instead of gliding, they torpedoed to the ground, screaming.

"The wind!" Chef panicked.

"Shoot!" Chris replied as he grabbed his remote from his pocket. He pressed a button and the air ventilation across the island began to operate. The Bass quickly soared through the sky and glided through the course. The wind blew them at a clockwise direction.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh..." Katie repeated to herself nervously. Her panic sent her to the back of the race, just behind Ezekiel.

"Katie!" A voice could be heard from the front. Courtney turned her head around and locked her eyes on Katie.

"I'm trying to catch up but I can't!" Katie yelled back.

"I'm sorry but it looks like your going home! Can't do anything about it!"

* * *

"So, like, after all the times she helped me, encouraged me, had faith in me and supported me, she didn't care that I was going to lose?!" Katie hyperventilated in the confessional. "I knew it was coming, but I complete forgot how annoying and cruel she is!"

* * *

Katie's eyes opened widely at the comment Courtney gave to her. Adrenaline began pump through her body and her speed increased rapidly. She unintentionally scratched the wings of Ezekiel's glider, causing him to slowly soar down. He gave out a yell, grabbing Alejandro's attention. He shook his head in disappointment and continued to race.

"Ezekiel has crash and burned!" Chris commentated as he watched everything from a widescreen television placed in front of him.

"I bet five bucks that he's still going to win!" Izzy gambled with her team.

"Baha!" Leshawna laughed. "You serious girl?" She removed her wallet from her pocket and removed a Canadian five dollar note and placed it on her lap. "It's on!"

Bridgette and Geoff separated from each other to make way for Katie as she flew directly towards Courtney. Alejandro and Eva were all further than everyone else.

* * *

"My _Abuelo_ taught me how to paraglide when I was only six," Alejandro boasted in the confessional.

* * *

Courtney was surprised to see Katie directly to her left. "I can't believe you made it this far; I'm proud of you!" Courtney lied to Katie.

"R-Really?" Katie faltered.

"Of course not!" Courtney rammed her wings at Katie, tearing a hole on her glider. As a last resort, Katie quickly glided above Courtney and unattached herself to her glider. She dropped down and was just able to grab Courtney's foot.

"You said you were gonna help me!" Katie wailed, gradually climbing up.

"Be real, Katie," Courtney spat as she wiggled her legs. "I told you: when it comes to competition, I show no mercy!"

"Well guess what? I won't as well!" Katie locked her arms around Courtney's throat, choking her.

"Katie what are you doing?!" Geoff asked from a distance.

"I'm...winning THIS!" Katie unstrapped Courtney from her glider and quickly strapped herself on it. Courtney screamed as she dived towards the water. Bridgette quickly swooped down and grabbed her ankle.

"Katie, what happened to you?" Bridgette interrogated the woman. "You used to be so sweet." Katie ignored the surfer and she continued to soar across the island.

The people waiting by a cliff noticed two contestants gliding their way towards them. In a matter of seconds Eva and Alejandro landed on the grass, winning immunity for themselves.

"Congratulations you two!" Chris told the two Bass. "You guys get to compete for another day!" Alejandro smiled but Eva stood up and deliberately stepped on his back.

* * *

"With the abuse from Eva, I am going to be diagnosed of arthritis before Ezekiel will!" Alejandro cried in the confessional.

* * *

Chef used a pair of binoculars and noticed Ezekiel just emerging from the forest. "Hey Chris, the mutant kid is comin' in fast!" Chef pointed out to the host. He was too busy staring at Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney and Katie racing each other.

"Looks like it's going to be a photo finish!" Chris commentated as the three wings slowly approached the cliff. "Katie seems to be at the front, followed by Geoff and finally Bridgette and Courtney, who are sharing the same paraglider!"

"Oh dang it Zeke's here!" Leshawna complained as Ezekiel panted at the top of the cliff. She gave the five dollars to Izzy. Chris turned around and dropped his jaw.

"I'm beginning to rethink that I should never have let him mutated," Chris muttered to himself. He then turned back around and saw Katie only a few metres in front of him. Chris quickly ducked, just able to protect his hair. Katie crashed in front of the Gophers and won immunity.

"Yes..." She slurred as she lied on the grass.

"And it also looks like Geoff won immunity!" Chris announced as Geoff barely managed to land on the cliff. He unattached himself from the glider and cheered. He ran between the tiny space between Leshawna and Cody and hung his arms around their necks.

"That was breathtaking!" He commented, sighing in relief.

Bridgette and Courtney were the only contestants left in the competition. Bridgette still hung onto Courtney's hand, not willing to let her go. As they got closer to the end of the race, Courtney weakened her grip from Bridgette. "Hold on!" Bridgette advised Courtney.

"I'm slipping!" She lied, trying to sound scared. "The only way you can save me is to swing me towards the cliff."

"And make you win?!" Bridgette frowned. "Yeah right," Bridgette swung Courtney towards the rocky edge of the cliff as she landed on its surface. Courtney climbed up to the top a second afterward the surfer.

"Looks like Bridgette has made it back first!" Chris announced enthusiastically. "That means Courtney is _eliminated_!" He made sure to put extra emphasis on the word 'eliminated'.

"NO!" Courtney screamed as she banged her fists on the ground. Chef restrained her from damaging the environment any further.

"And if you say that you'll call your lawyers, you're not getting the special treatment after your elimination," Chris warned Courtney. She opened her mouth but quickly shut it.

"Better be worth it," She spat.

Courtney was standing in front of the Boot of Shame, along with Chris at the lever and the remaining contestants. "Wish I could say I'm going to miss you, but I don't think any of us can!" Chris flipped the lever and Courtney was sent flying away. The contestants began to walk away. "Woah, where do you think you guys are going?"

"Back to our homes?" Eva answered.

"Nuh uh! For going this far into the competition, I'm rewarding the eleven of you with one whole week at a spa hotel!"

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Heather squealed.

"Only the best host ever would do this!" The contestants cheered as they walked towards the dock, where a boat was waiting to transport them. They all walked inside as Chris remained on the island. "Hehe. Little did they know, a little surprise is waiting for them when they return! What will it be? Will it _shock_ them immensely?! Find out on the next episode of Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

**The surprise is that YOU guys will get to vote on which eliminated contestant will return! I know I stated at the very beginning that everything is randomised, but now it's more so a base to form a story from. You guys have one week to vote in the poll in my profile, then I will announce who it is in the next episode. In the mean time some support and criticism is favoured.****  
**

**Courtney: Her original placing was here, but then I decided to move her up to fourth place. But after some reconsidering, I moved her back here for plot reasons. :/**


	14. Episode 14: Ordeals Of Meals

**Sorry for the late upload. It was a mixture of school getting in the way and me being downright lazy. Things should slowly go back to normal though. The results of the poll were pretty interesting, and it will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chris stood on the docks of Pahkitew Island, with a boat floating beside him. "Last time on Total Drama Return of Pahkitew: the teams went through three _top-notch_, _pain-inducing_, _height-escalating extreme_ sports challenges! Since the Screaming Gophers won the first two, they automatically received immunity. One of the fastest wins _ever_! And because I didn't want to leave the last challenge hanging, I decided that instead of a vote, the Killer Bass will race for invincibility! Despite Katie and Courtney apparently becoming 'friends', Katie finally reached her breaking point and she _destroyed_ Courtney, ultimately leading to her elimination!" Chris stepped inside a boat and it began to travel away from the island. "We may have eleven contestants left, but it might change in this excitement-packed episode of Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

After a short five-minute boat trip, Chris ended up on a small island with a giant villa at the very centre. The mansion was three storeys tall and contained marble pillars. A giant pool was renovated at the very front, along with jacuzzis. Around the pool area were twelve people in their swimsuits relaxing in the resort.

"Welcome the Playa des Losers _2.0_!" Chris announced as he walked towards the villa. "Here we have the twelve contestants eliminated previously! Minus Duncan. Still trying to sort out the paperwork for that little delinquent."

The camera first cut to Sierra, Beth and Lindsay. The purple-haired stalker relaxed on a pool-floating chair with a laptop on her lap. Beth and Lindsay swam around her splashing each other playfully.

"Stop it!" Sierra yelled at them when some of the water droplets landed on her keys. "I'm trying to reply to my fans!"

"Are they asking why you're the first contestant eliminated?" Trent said jokingly. He sat on a reclining chair with a guitar on his hands. He played a relaxing tune and muttered the lyrics softly.

Gwen sat on a chair adjacent to him reading an unidentifiable magazine. A beach ball suddenly slammed on her face and the magazine was crumpled. She quickly glared at the culprits not far from her, who were a familiar jock and nerd.

"It was Harold!" Tyler quickly accused him.

"Did not!" He said angrily. "Gosh!"

Gwen picked up the beach ball and accurately threw it at Tyler's head. The ball then rebounded and targeted Harold's face. The two men dropped to the floor and groaned in pain as the goth grinned, satisfied.

Near the bar, DJ and Owen threw a frisbee between one another and Sadie was admiring Justin's looks. They all stopped once DJ accidentally hit a bird in the air with the frisbee and landed on Sadie's head.

"Ewww!" Sadie squealed, rustling her hair. "Get it out! Get it out!"

Justin took this opportunity to run away from the woman. He stopped at the sliding door of the villa and knocked on the glass.

"I know you're in there Courtney," He said. "Open it please!"

A grumpy brunette looked through the door, saw Justin, and walked away.

"Oh come on!"

"Hello everyone!" Chris said in an enthusiastic voice. He popped up from the entrance with open arms and a ballot box in his hand. Everyone gasped and faced him, including Courtney, who opened the door. "I'm just gonna go straight to the point. Eight of you guys are gonna compete to win a one-way trip back in the competition!"

Everyone cheered except Courtney and Gwen.

"I can meet Cody again!" Sierra exclaimed, jumping out of the pool. "He _needs_ me!"

"You know who's still in the game that's surprising?" Beth asked Lindsay rhetorically. "Ezekiel."

"The guy's lucky he can't talk," Trent explained. "Plus after his mutations he got stronger so there's that as well."

"Zeke's actually been healing up quite nicely," Tyler added. "His skin is becoming more human-ish and his hair grew back."

"Are you saying that he's going back to normal?" Gwen asked, her face still buried on her magazine. "Because that will be one of his _biggest_ mistakes."

"Who cares about Ezekiel?" Sadie interrupted. "Can't believe Katie is still in! That no good, dirty lying meanie needs to go! Right Courtney?"

"Oh," Courtney said softly. "Honestly, I underestimated Katie. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't have any bad blood with her. Still, she only went this far because of my help! Without me, I guarantee she's eliminated next!"

"No more chit-chat," Chris stopped them. "It's time to pick the nominees!" He raised the ballot box in the air. The twelve eliminated contestants gathered around him. "This little guy has each of your names. The first eight I pick will come with me back to Pahkitew Island."

Chris stuffed his hand inside the box and picked up a thin paper strip. "The first person is Lindsay!"

"Yay!" The blonde cheered as she hugged Beth. "Do you want to come?"

"Only if my name gets called," Beth replied grimly.

Chris stuffed his hand inside the box again. "The next person is..."

...

"Sadie!"

"Eeeeee!" The plump woman squealed.

"Next is..."

...

"Dunca-oh wait." Chris threw the paper away and picked up another one.

"Tyler!"

"Woo-hoo!" The jock shouted excitedly.

"Lucky number four is..."

...

"Gwen!"

"I volunteered to leave for a reason," Gwen spat at the host. "I'm _not_ going back again."

"That's a potential one million dollars gone," Chris replied.

"Um that's not true," Sierra corrected. "Total Drama statistics show that a finalist never becomes a finalist again. Gwen became runner-up on TDI, therefore she cannot exceed a ranking higher than third anymore."

"Wait so does that mean I can't win anymore?" Beth whined behind Sierra.

"Only if you're a finalist, silly!" Lindsay said to comfort her. Beth looked confused at first then quickly changed it to a grin.

"Too bad. You're still going! Fifth victim, er, contestant is..."

...

"Sierra!"

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh..." Sierra hyperventilated, waving her hands to her face.

"I bet Cody is _dying_ to see you. Next is..."

...

"Courtney!"

"Figured," Courtney said proudly.

"Seventh is..."

...

"Harold!"

"Yes!" He cheered in a soft eager voice.

"The final contestant is..."

...

"Owen!"

"Sweet!" The big Canadian said happily.

"Sorry Trent, Beth, Justin and DJ," Chris apologised to them with no remorse. "At least you get to relax here!"

Chris stood on a boat with Lindsay, Sadie, Tyler, Gwen, Sierra, Courtney, Harold and Owen in their normal attire. Trent, Beth, Justin and DJ waved them goodbye from the dock. When the boat departed, their screams of joy and happiness could be heard by the losers.

Sadie stood beside Courtney angrily. "Friend stealer," She murmured.

"Excuse me?!" Courtney said in irritation. "What did you call me?"

"Um, are you deaf? I called you a friend stealer!"

"A friend stealer isn't really bad unlike an alliance betrayer," Harold interrupted. He loitered over the railings. "Once Eva sees my mad skills, she'll be begging on her knees for mercy." Harold illustrated by performing kung fu moves and he accidentally kicked Tyler in the groin. He squeaked in pain as he crippled to the floor.

"We're here folks!" Chris informed them as the boat docked back on the island. Chef was waiting with a television beside him.

The first to leave the boat was Lindsay, who squealed when she stepped foot on the dock. The next was Courtney, who grumbled as she carefully treaded back on the artificial island. Owen followed by joyfully, kissing the grass when he returned. Sadie looked around with a grin on her face. Tyler unsurprisingly tripped on the railing as he tried to jump over, landing face-first on the dock. Harold slowly walked over his body but Sierra trampled over it obliviously. Gwen was the last one to leave the boat, feeling unsatisfied.

"Where are the others?" Owen asked, wiping off grass from his mouth.

"Sent them away so I can host this event," Chris answered.

"So what's the challenge?" Courtney asked the host impatiently.

"Well," Chris began. "The challenge is actually really simple! Most of you should know that Topher guy, right? Well it turns out he's still in the island and has scavenged food from the Gophers." Chef Hatchet turned on the television and a small video recording revealed the sleeping Gophers at night. Topher climbed up from the window. His shirt was shredded at the bottom and his hair was down and messy. He seemed to be missing a shoe as wells as his sweater. He saw a bowl of berries beside Heather's bed and quickly snatched it. He finally climbed down the ladder slowly.

"Did we just get a second Ezekiel?" Gwen asked Chris.

"He will be if you don't find him!" Chris retorted. "First one to bring him back here at the dock wins another spot back in the competition! He's somewhere around the island, and you better hope that he'll follow with you. Otherwise, violence is the _other_ hilarious solution."

"If you know he's here and wants to return, why don't you just call him back?" Harold asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to, obviously," Chris replied. "You guys may now go!"

Lindsay and Tyler ran together inside the forest. Owen and Gwen decided to joined forces and ran across the beach. Courtney, Harold, Sadie and Sierra went solo and explored the island separately.

The first pair ended up in a circular field. After half an hour of running, they exhausted themselves, so they quickly rested at the centre.

"Where do you think Turner is?" Lindsay asked her boyfriend.

"It's Topher," Tyler corrected. "And I don't really know. We just gotta keep searching. For all we know, he could be running around _everywhere_!"

"If you say so," Lindsay replied. "Wanna make out first?"

"Heck yeah!" The blonde and the jock locked lips with each other and lied on the grass. From a distance a silhouette behind a tree quickly vanished. None of the two noticed this.

Harold was inside the Gopher's treehouse, searching for clues. He found the bowl that Topher stole lying on a bed. He picked it up and studied it carefully by spinning it around at eye level. He closely examined a small smudge on the side and grinned.

"Yes!" He said enthusiastically. "Looking for Topher is like investigating a murder at a crime scene." He placed the bowl back down and climbed down the ladder. "If only I had a detective clothes. That would be _so_ much more awesome."

Sadie walked around the woods pointlessly until she suddenly stopped on her track. "O. M. G," She gasped as she pointed at a tree. "This was _totally_ where I was crying after Katie betrayed me!" She looked around and completely forgot that she was alone. She went up to the tree and hugged it. "It's full of tears and, like, sadness."

Owen and Gwen walked around the coastline casually. "So Gwen, why'd ya come with me?" Owen asked.

"Don't want to be alone," The goth replied. "Ironic, I know. But I don't want to win this. If we do catch Topher, then I'll give him to you. I don't want to stay here and do a cat-and-mouse chase around the island."

"Heh," Owen snorted. "Cats and mouse."

"Who's there?!" Gwen suddenly exclaimed. She pointed at a rustling bush. A human hand stuck out of the foliage. Owen mouthed to his companion to step back. He slowly crept towards the bush and silently picked up a broken tree branch. He looked over the bush and finally saw the prize he needed to obtain. Topher jumped on Owen's body and punched him in the nose.

"Get away from me!" Topher yelled at him as he ran off towards the opposite direction. Owen began to follow him, albeit not very successful. "Chris is using me! I don't want to be used!" Topher scampered away in the woods, leaving Owen with a broken nose. Gwen helped him back to his feet.

"That guy broke my nose!" Owen shouted, rubbing it.

"At least we knows he's around here," Gwen said optimistically. She led her friend inside the woods.

Courtney was sitting on a barrel at the elimination ceremony, scribbling on her notepad. She got frustrated and crumpled the paper she was working on and threw it on the grass, along with other balls of paper.

"Whatcha doing?" A feminine voice rung behind her. Courtney yelped and turned around only to face a purple-haired stalker.

"You scared me you geek-obsessed freak!" Courtney yelled as she grabbed a ball of paper and threw it at her face. "How long have you been her for?!"

"Forty-two minutes, seventeen seconds," Sierra said nonchalantly. "Listen Courtney, you and I have to work together."

"Ha! No thanks. Now please leave me in peace as I figure out what to do once I return to the show." Courtney crossed her arms and paced away. Sierra ran in front of her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Why are you planning now? You don't even know if you're going to win or not!"

"What's the point of going back if I don't know what to do and who I'm up against?" Courtney pushed Sierra away from her. "Now that I know Katie is a strong competitor I can't underestimate anyone anymore. For all I know Noah has the strength of a silverback gorilla!"

"Well, okay then. But what if I help you? All I ask is one favour."

"What? To kiss Cody for you? Because that is not happening!"

"No! I just want you to help Cody reach the final two!" Sierra kneeled to the ground and clenched her hands together. "Pwease?"

"Okay first off, don't act like a five-year-old." Courtney picked Sierra up from the floor. "And secondly, I want you to stake beside the dock and wait to see if someone has hold of Topher. When you do, scream like a hawk as loud as you can and steal Topher away. Then I'll come over to you and you'll give him to me. Got that?"

"Yes!" Sierra stuck her thumb up. "But, just in case, can you repeat that again?" Courtney sighed and facepalmed.

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet sat by the docks playing poker. Chef had stacks of chips in his side whereas Chris only had a handful.

"Yo Chris," The cameraman grabbed the attention of the host from behind the camera. "It's break time."

Chris moaned. "Why'd you have to do it now? I was just going to win!" He slapped his cards on the floor and cleared his throat. "Out of these eight eliminated contestants, who will have the privilege to return to the competition? Will Sierra promise to be loyal with her alliance with Courtney? Will Harold's sleuthing skills take him directly to Topher? All questions will be answered when we return on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

Sadie walked around the island full of confusion and fear. "Oh where am I?" She murmured to herself. "Am I going crazy? I've seen this before in shows. The guy gets crazy and starts to eat his best friend! If only I have one now. No no. I-It's okay. Totally okay!" Sadie let out a scream and punched the nearby tree log. "No! I can't do this!" Sadie rolled into a ball and sobbed her eyes out. Just then Harold appeared beside her.

"Um hello," Harold said politely, but Sadie continued to wail. Harold shrugged and continued walking to his next destination. He murmured to himself his plans. "The bowl had a tiny grain of sand, therefore Topher's must be around the beach!"

Once the nerd entered the seashore he noticed a pair of footprints on the sand. He followed it for a few minutes until they made a sharp turn back inside the forest. Harold massaged his chin until he realised what was going on. He began to run towards the direction the footprints were going.

Sadie continued to cry until a large amount of weight pushed her shoulder and stopped her from moving. "Oh no!" Sadie cried. "Please get off me!" When she face the culprit who pushed her, it was none other than Topher. Before the Chris-wannabe could run away Sadie grabbed his collar, restricting him from escaping.

"Please don't do this!" Topher pleaded. He accidentally dug his nails onto Sadie's hand, causing her to release her grip.

"My arm!" Sadie yelled. "I need it to do things!" Topher successfully ran away and she dropped her head and examined the mark on her hand miserably. She then noticed Owen and Gwen walking towards her.

"Oh look, it's Sadie!" Owen exclaimed, pointing at the plump woman. The big Canadian gave her a giant hug.

"Have you seen Topher by any chance?" Gwen asked Sadie.

"Yep," Sadie replied darkly. She pointed at the direction of where he went.

"So why are you goin' the other way?" Owen asked her. "Don't you want the chance to win a million bucks again?"

"You don't get it, do you? Katie was not only my BFFFFL, she was my _only_ BFFFFL!" Sadie wiped a tear from her eye. Owen and Gwen stared at her for a few seconds and were able to see how lonely she was.

"Don't worry!" Owen assured her optimistically. "I'll be your BFFGLKM...Q...thingy!"

"But don't you already have one?"

"Well there's Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Cody, Bridgette, DJ, Gwen, Tyler, Trent and Duncan, just to name a few. But I have room for one more!"

"Eeeeeee!" Sadie jumped with joy and hugged Owen. Gwen stood with a confused and surprised expression.

Lindsay and Tyler were up the cliff for a better view of the island. Lindsay's legs were wrapped around Tyler's neck. Together they made a tall human tower, with Lindsay observing the island.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Tyler reconsidered, huffing as he carried the weight of his girlfriend.

"This will work!" Lindsay replied. "I do this at cheerleading practice all the time! My doctor also said that my eyesight is hawk-ful!"

"Hawk-ful?" Tyler repeated. "Are you sure he didn't say awful?"

"I was like five the last time I took an eye eggs animation, so I don't really know."

Sierra was lying down behind a bush near the dock. She had a beaver constrained around her neck as she showed it photos of Cody from her phone.

"Look!" She told the beaver, but it looked more like she was talking to herself. "This is me and Cody at the supermarket." Sierra revealed a photo of her face taking up half of the picture. Behind her, metres away, was a small outline of Cody giving his groceries to the cashier. "And this is me and Cody at the museum!" Sierra swiped away from the previous photo and ended up on an image of similar features. Her face covered half of the photo, with the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex beside her. Cody faced the camera with a confused expression. Sierra swiped to the next photo, this time with Sierra's face containing a surprised expression and Cody walking towards her.

The beaver finally had enough. It bit Sierra's arm wildly, loosening her grip. The beaver then climbed onto Sierra's neck and slapped her cheek twice with its tail. It finally pounced away, leaving Sierra injured and angry.

Courtney climbed the top of a tree in the woods and scanned around the general area for any sign of Topher. When there was none she would jump towards another tree and repeated. She finally stopped when she heard laughing underneath her. Courtney looked down and saw Sadie beside Owen and Gwen. Courtney shook her head and tried to jump away. Instead the branch she was standing in snapped and she dropped down. Her fall was cushioned by the body of Sadie. Courtney wanted to run away but Sadie grabbed her ankle and made her tumble. She then grabbed Courtney's hair and slammed her face on the dirt ground multiple times.

"This. Is. What. You. Get. For. Stealing. My. FRIEND!" Sadie screamed as Owen and Gwen tried to pull her away, Courtney turned around and kicked Sadie in the gut. Her face was covered in dirt but she swiftly wiped it off.

"Oh Sadie, she didn't want to be friends with you in the first place," Courtney teased, walking away.

"You are the meanest person on the entire country!" Sadie insulted. "No, the whole world! No, the universe!"

Courtney sighed. "You're meaner than the universe plus one."

"Universe times one!"

"My number is bigger." Sadie became enraged and was calmed down by her two companions.

Harold walked along a field and noticed a hand print on the grass. He kneeled down and examined the mysterious mark. He then compared it with his own, and admired the difference. Finally the nerd sucked the tip of his index finger and dipped it in the ground. He placed it up in the sky and grinned.

"You're here," Harold said to what appeared to be nobody. He performed a backwards somersault as Topher lunged towards him. Harold landed on the ground in a ninja-like position. "You can't compete with my mad skills!"

"I don't plan to!" Topher argued as he pivoted his body and ran away. Harold decided to chase him. Despite looks of malnutrition, Topher was surprisingly fast. He would have gotten away with it were it not for a leg sliding from the forest beside him. It kicked his shin and he fell on the floor. Courtney emerged from the woods and swung the injured Topher to her shoulders, unaware that Harold was right behind her. He tackled the woman and snatched Topher away from her.

"Hey I got him fairs and squares-y!" Courtney grumbled as Harold sped away. He stuck his tongue out towards her and continued to his merry way. Courtney had no choice but to follow him.

Tyler, now on top of Lindsay, noticed three familiar people at the shoreline opposite to the cliff. "Hey look who I found!" Tyler exclaimed, pointing at Owen, Gwen and Sadie.

Lindsay tried to turn around but her legs could not handle it. She collapsed and landed on the lip of the cliff. Tyler, however, had it worse. He plunged down from the cliff and landed face first on the water. The small group noticed this. Owen surprisingly dived into the ocean and swam towards Tyler. He grabbed the jock's red headband and pulled him up before he drowned. He then return to shore where he dropped the weak body of Tyler on the sand.

"Thanks man," Tyler gasped, giving Owen a fist bump.

"Hey Tyler, is that Lindsay up there?" Gwen asked him, pointing at his girlfriend at the top of the cliff. "How long have you two been up there?"

"We tried to get a better view of the island," Tyler explained, getting back on his feet.

"What's up with everyone acting weird?" Sadie whispered to Owen, to which he nodded his head in agreement. Gwen frowned and rolled her eyes.

Courtney ended up walking towards the dock and noticed a woman behind a bush snoring. Curious, she walked towards her and tried to wake her up.

"Hello?" She called out. "Sierra?!" The stalker slowly opened her eyes and, without thinking, Sierra punched her face without checking who it was. "My eye!" Courtney cried out in pain.

She turned around and opened her unharmed eye, only to see Harold racing towards the dock with Topher hanging on his shoulder. Sierra remembered what she was supposed to do and mimicked the sound of a hawk before she chased Harold. Everyone else in the island took notice of this and decided to walk towards the sound.

Just metres away from the dock, Sierra successfully tackled Harold. Topher was flung away from them and landed a few metres before the dock. Owen, Gwen, Tyler, Sadie and Lindsay finally appeared and Gwen accidentally stepped on Topher's stomach. The Chris-wannabe quickly stood up in shock and ran towards the dock, accidentally bumping on Sierra's shoulder along the way.

The real Chris quickly stopped him once he stepped foot on the dock and Chef grabbed him from behind. Topher dropped his head and didn't say a word as Chef dragged him away.

"Chris, who won?" Sierra squealed, hoping it was her. The other contestants gathered around the general area and were ready to listen to what Chris had to say.

"Well," The host said and paused dramatically. "Because Gwen and Sierra were the last people he touched, we have to settle a _tiebreaker_ between the two!"

"Come on!" Gwen shouted in rage.

"No!" Courtney threw a tantrum. "Why couldn't you do something easier for this dumb second-chance challenge?!"

"Shut _up_!" Chris snapped. Courtney quickly stopped and stood still. "Because this episode was originally supposed to reflect the eating challenge during the midway point, I've decided that the tiebreaker will be a nice meal!"

Chris cleared the poker table and forced Gwen and Sierra to sit on the seats. The other contestants observed in either boredom or awe as Chef placed a metal dish at the centre. Sierra and Gwen shared looks of worry, wondering what was inside. Chef finally lifted up the cover of the dish, revealing a pair of two-litre skim milk bottles.

"Their expiry date is two...years...ago," Gwen deadpanned, her stomach tightening.

"First one to eat their meal first gets to go back to the competition!" Chris told them. "So get drinking. Or _eating_!"

Gwen and Sierra opened the caps of their milk bottles, dispersing the stench of expired skim milk. The smell reached the noses of the people around them, nauseating them. They spun the bottles upside-down and the cream slowly slithered out of the bottle. Gwen covered her mouth holding her puke. Sierra couldn't handle it. She quickly place the bottle down and ran towards the end of the dock. She vomited on the ocean loudly, causing Gwen to do the same.

"Hurry up!" Chris said impatiently. "I got a pedicure scheduled soon!"

"What choice do I have?" Gwen moaned, wiping of excess puke from her mouth. She walked towards her meal and chugged it inside her mouth.

"For Cody!" Sierra said enthusiastically as she did the same.

The final two continued to drink/eat the expired skim milk. Sierra's eyes watered as she tried to hold her tears. Gwen continued determinedly until she finally finished her meal seconds before Sierra.

"And Gwen wins!" Chris exclaimed as he raised her arm up. Gwen vomited again, the projectile landing on the table. Chris quickly stepped away before it could get on his clothes. Sierra ducked under the table to avoid it. The other contestants looked away in horror as Gwen continued to throw up.

A few hours later, when everything was cleaned up, a boat stood by the dock. Owen, Sadie, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay, Courtney and Sierra were inside. Most of them were happy to return, except for Courtney, who was lamenting alone. Gwen, Chef and Chris waved them goodbye.

"So Gwen, looks like you're back in the game!" Chris informed him. "What do you think you're going to do?"

"Gonna find a way to get out of my stupid contract," Gwen spat at the host.

"Yeah, well good luck with that. Anyway, the cast has went from eleven to twelve! Will Gwen make a difference in the competition? Will Courtney ever get what she wants? Is Sadie ever going to have a best friend again? We will probably never find out because we aren't visiting those _losers_ for a long time! Next time we'll be back with the contestants for some more Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

**Just want to point out a few things:**

**- The contestants chosen to participate in the second chance challenge were the ones who received a vote.**

**- Sierra & Gwen were the only ones with more than one vote, hence why I made a tiebreaker. Gwen got three votes & Sierra got two.**

**Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon!**


	15. Episode 15: The Pain Train

**Sorry for a late update! Went through a bit of writer's block and needed to find a direction to progress with this story.**

**Oh, and by the way, thanks for all the support! Yeesh that came out of nowhere.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Return of Pahkitew: after sending the contestants to a relaxing spa hotel, I've decided to group up most of the losers back on the island for a second chance to compete! Alliances were tested and friendships were formed. The sole lucky winner went to Gwen, who suffered through a bottle of expired milk! If you think that's rough, then you don't know what's gonna happen next on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!

* * *

The boat containing the eleven remaining contestants finally docked beside Pahkitew Island. Chris waited by the platform impatiently, checking his watch from time to time. Each contestant stepped out of the boat individually.

The first was Alejandro, who grinned when he stepped foot on the island. "Welcome back Alejandro!" Chris greeted him cheerfully. "Spa hotel was pretty awesome, huh?"

"Definitely," He said as he stood beside the host.

Heather looked indifferent as she exited the boat. The same applied to Cody, Noah, Leshawna, Izzy and Eva, who didn't look happy to return. Geoff and Bridgette made out with each other when they left the boat, lying on the wooden platform and disturbing the others.

Katie entered the island looking somewhat different. She gave up on the ponytails and let her droop down to her shoulders. What used to be her constant ecstatic face has been swapped with a nonchalant expression. She stood with the others as Chris cleared his throat.

"That all?" Chris asked the contestants rhetorically. "Good! Yo captain, you can sail back now."

"Um, I think you forgo-" Alejandro tried to say to Chris, but the host squeezed his lips together.

"You forgot about me, eh?" A familiar yet unidentifiable voice called out from the boat. Ezekiel jumped from the railings and landed in front of Chris. His tattered clothes were replaced with brand new similar clothing. His skin returned to a pale colour and his spine was more erect. His hair was cleaner compared to what he had previously. Ezekiel was practically a normal human again.

* * *

"Woo hoo!" Ezekiel cheered in the confessional. "The guys and gals at the spa helped me out with my mutations, eh. They cleaned me up and turned me back to normal! See, I can talk again! At the spa Alejandro told me that he will teach me how to speak '_proper_' English. I guess I'll do as he says. I mean, he helps me not be the first guy eliminated!"

* * *

"Ezekiel!" Chris said awkwardly. "How..._great_ to see you in a normal form again!"

"Do not worry," Alejandro assured as he placed a hand on Chris' shoulder. "I will keep a _very_ close eye on him."

"Whatever." He panned his hands over the eleven contestants. "Alright you guys better go back to your homes. We got a pretty _exciting_ day today! Full of _torture_, _misery_ and _pain_, not necessarily in any order. Meet up at stage in an hour."

Inside the Killer Bass cave, Bridgette and Geoff were by the door locking their lips together. Katie sat on her bed silently. Eva was loitering in the corner watching everyone intently. Alejandro and Ezekiel was teaching the homeschooler proper verbal etiquette.

"...So what do you say to women again?" The Spaniard said to the homeschooler.

"Eh, they're not weaker and dumber than men?" Ezekiel guessed, scratching his head with his foot.

"Ugh." Alejandro slapped his forehead. "Listen up Ezekiel. If you want to stay in the game, promise me you do as I say. I want you to talk _only_ when necessary, like when asked a question or to reply politely. Understand?" Ezekiel nodded his head happily.

* * *

"He is like a _hermano menor_ to me," Alejandro said in the confessional. "A younger brother. I'm doing this as sort of an...experiment. If I can transform the most humiliated person into a competent being, then who knows what my limitations are?!"

* * *

"It's time to get serious," Eva said in the next confessional. "Alejandro has escaped elimination _way_ too many times and I need him gone. I could use the help of Bridgette and Geoff but ever since we went to the spa hotel they've been kissing 24/7."

* * *

In the Screaming Gopher's treehouse, Heather and Leshawna left to go the bathroom, leaving Cody, Izzy and Noah inside. "What do you guys think about being in the final three?" Izzy asked her alliance members abruptly. "If we win the million bucks, we can buy a treehouse like this, but _much_ better! It'll be three storeys high, has a laser tag arena in the first floor, a shooting range in the second and an African safari on the third!"

"How about we don't buy a treehouse and use the money on _something_ more resourceful?" Noah argued.

"I totally forgot! We also need a talking lion! It can say cheesy lines from old action films."

"Shouldn't we focus more on how to reach the final three?" Cody interrupted. "There are eight other people we need to get through."

"Easy," Noah said nonchalantly. "Don't look like a threat. Just try to stay invisible from everyone else. In case someone is onto us, we just vote them out ASAP."

* * *

"I kinda feel out of place in this alliance," Cody confessed in front of the camera. "It's like I just joined the geek club in school. Don't get me wrong, I'm okay with geeks. But me and them aren't really bread and butter."

* * *

The contestants sat in front of the stage where Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet stood on the platform. "What's up guys?" Chris said enthusiastically. "Before we head off with the challenge, I got a few announcements to make. Firstly, as of now, the teams are dissolved and it's every person for themselves!"

The contestants glanced at each other after the first announcement.

"Secondly, the only reason why I made you guys leave to the spa-hotel was because I needed to host the second-chance challenge! That's right! One of the losers is here right now back in the competition! And it is-"

"Gwen?!" Cody guessed with wide eyes.

"S-Sadie?" Katie stuttered nervously.

"Duncan?" Geoff asked.

"Cody's actually right," Chris said afterwards. "Please welcome back Gwen!"

The goth stepped out from the curtains and walked to the front of the stage. Her arms were crossed and her expression was blank. When she saw Cody staring at her with a large grin, she shot a death glare towards him.

"Welcome back girl!" Leshawna greeted her and helped her step down from the stage. Gwen smiled genuinely and high-fived her.

"Happy reunion, I know," Chris deadpanned. "Today's challenge will be a test to see how much _pain_ each of you can _endure_! There will be ten rounds in total. The first six are just one vs one challenges that Chef will prepare, as per usual. The next three are the winners of those rounds in one vs one challenges again. The winners of those go through one more challenge to win invincibility!"

"Can you repeat tha-" Ezekiel tried to ask but his mouth was covered by Alejandro.

"Thank you Al! The first to victims will be...Geoff and Bridgette!" He pointed at the two lovers who were only holding hands, surprisingly.

"It shouldn't be too hard, right?" Bridgette asked, unsure.

"If shooting each other with leeches isn't hard, then yes!" Chris answered cheekily. Chef walked behind the stage and returned with two giant bazookas. Instead of bullets, it was filled with squishy leeches ready to suck up blood. Geoff and Bridgette nervously stepped on the stage and wielded their weapons.

"Do we all have to do this?" Heather asked.

"If we have enough in stock. Leeches are pretty expensive nowadays. Dunno why." Chris faced the first two participants. "Both of you must stand at opposite sides of the stage." Bridgette walked to the host's left and Geoff went towards the opposite.

"Don't worry _Bridgy-bear_!" Geoff said to his girlfriend assuringly. "I won't hurt you _that_ bad."

Chris laughed hysterically at his statement. "Oh man, Geoff, how _wrong_ you are! So anyway, the aim of this challenge is to shoot each other, obviously. Whoever says 'uncle' first after at least one leech latches on them or falls unconscious gets eliminated. After each round you can be hospitalised by the interns over there." He pointed at a small bay near the other contestants where three interns stood in boredom. A few beds lied on the ground. "The stage is your arena. You may begin!"

Chris and Chef quickly stepped off the platform, leaving Bridgette and Geoff with a bazooka each. They stared at each other worriedly with their weapons lowered.

"Hurry up!" Heather shouted impatiently. Geoff pointed his bazooka towards her, making the other contestants jump away in fear.

"Oi stop annoying the people in the sidelines!" Chris told Geoff angrily. "It's either Bridgette or _yourself_!"

"Myself?" Geoff repeated.

"Don't do it!" Bridgette tried to stop her boyfriend but it was too late. Geoff pointed his bazooka at his stomach and pulled the trigger. A load of leeches was shot and stuck on the man's skin.

* * *

"I'll do anything for Bridge," Geoff said in the confessional. "I'll even sacrifice immunity for her. Even if it means shooting myself with almost a kilo of leeches on me. It's alright though. I took it like a _man_."

* * *

"AGH! UNCLEEE!" Geoff jumped from the stage to the grass and rolled on the floor dramatically. The interns tried to help but the leeches ended up sticking on them as well. They slowly flicked each of them away.

"You're not on fire," Katie told Geoff. "You don't stop, drop and roll."

"JUST...remove...them..." He closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

A flashing transition changed the scenery. Geoff lied on one of the beds in the small bay with Bridgette sitting beside him. Chris stood in front of the stage with Cody and Gwen; the next participants. They both held the bazookas and pointed them at each other.

"Bridgette won the first round," Chris recounted. "Now it's Cody versus Gwen. Begin!"

Gwen and Cody paced around strategically to avoid their opponent from shooting them. "I'm surprised you're not throwing the challenge away," The goth pointed out.

"You want me to?" Cody asked, lowering his defences.

"Of course not but-" Gwen stopped her sentence and pulled the trigger of her bazooka. The first round of leeches was shot at Cody. He managed to sidestep away but a few leeches managed to stick on his arm.

Cody groaned irritatedly and flicked the leeches individually. "Get off!" He heard Gwen load up her bazooka again, so he wielded his own and pointed it at her. "I'm sorry." His eyes were closed when he shot the leeches at Gwen. When he opened them, he saw his love interest crouching on the floor trying to remove the blood-sucking creatures.

"Ugh, uncle," Gwen mumbled as Cody helped her. "Well, at least you didn't throw the challenge."

* * *

"I learnt from Trent's mistake," Cody said briefly in the outhouse.

* * *

Katie and Izzy were next on the stage. When Chris begun the round, Izzy immediately shot a round of leeches towards her opponent. Katie quickly jumped away, narrowly dodging the projectile.

"You can run, but you _can't_ hide!" Izzy laughed maniacally. She reloaded her bazooka and tried to shoot Katie again. This time the tanned girl was hit on the shoulder and the leeches were attached on her. She tried to brush them off but winced in pain. She raised her weapon and pointed it at the psycho. She pulled the trigger and it successfully landed on Izzy's leg.

"Ha!" Katie cheered. "Take that." Izzy tried to shoot her final round but her leg twitched and the bazooka was aimed towards the sky. The leeches were high in the air and everyone but Izzy ducked for cover. She looked up the sky in awe until the leeches landed on her face.

"Aww! What a _cute_ little...thing..." Izzy quickly dropped unconscious, with blood-sucking creatures latched on her face. Katie slowly backed away from the accident.

Another flashing transition revealed Alejandro and Leshawna on the stage. "Latino boy versus sassy girl!" Chris announced. "Let the leech fighting _commence_!"

The two participants pointed their bazookas at eye level. "I bet you have some dumb relative who's won the gold medal in target shooting," Leshawna teased.

"Disrespecting my _familia_?" Alejandro retorted. "Pathetic." He shot his weapon and the leeches landed on Leshawna's stomach. She winced in pain but didn't say a word. Alejandro waited patiently for her next move.

Leshawna pulled her bazooka's trigger but Alejandro simply crouched and dodged the projectile. He shot one more round of leeches at his opponent's face, finally causing her to say, "Uncle."

Heather and Eva were now on stage ready to shoot each other. "Come on iron woman, what's taking you so long?" Heather barked. Eva instantly shot her bazooka towards her. Heather quickly dived out-of-the-way but the leeches latched on her foot.

"You want more?" Eva intimidated. She shot another round of leeches towards her legs. Heather rolled away from the projectile successfully but fell off the stage. When she tried to climb back up she saw a bazooka in front of her eyes with Eva grinning darkly.

"Uncle."

* * *

"I've wanted to do that for six seasons long," Eva said happily in the confessional.

* * *

Noah and Ezekiel were the final participants of the challenge. "Make it snappy," Chris said, bored. "Begin!"

The two contestants shot their bazookas at the same time. Ezekiel performed a majestic backflip whereas Noah lied on the platform in shock. They both returned to their feet and pointed their bazookas at each other again.

"You can still backflip?" Noah asked in surprise. The homeschooler nodded his head. "I thought you can talk again." Another nod. "Whatever."

Noah shot another round of leeches at Ezekiel and he crouched to dodge it. He then rolled on the ground multiple times towards Noah until he was directly underneath him. The braniac gulped when Ezekiel pointed his bazooka at his face.

BANG!

Noah lied on the floor unconscious, with leeches covering his upper body. Ezekiel stared at his body in confusion.

"Wow," Chris gasped, with the other contestants behind him wide-eyed. The host then faced the camera. "Will our losers _ever_ heal from a substantial amount of blood loss? And what else is stored for the others? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Return of Pahkitew!"

* * *

Bridgette, Cody, Katie, Alejandro, Eva and Ezekiel stood by Chris in front of their next challenge. It consisted of a small pond filled with artificial large-jawed alligators. On both sides of the pond were ladders that went up around ten metres in the air. A long wooden plank was placed on the top to serve as a walking platform. Visible wires coiled around it.

"Congrats for surviving the first challenge," Chris said to them. "The others are healing up quite _nicely_ in the sick bay."

A quick cut revealed Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna and Heather catered by the interns by pulling off the leeches from them. Two more interns arrived holding Noah's unconscious body. The intern who was holding his head accidentally let go off him and his head banged on the grass. She darted her eyes around and sprinted away.

"In this challenge, two contestants must stand on top of the wooden plank and battle each other with these _crappy_ swords." Chef appeared with crudely carved oak swords in his arms. "Whoever falls off and lands on the crocodile-infested waters loses. Trust me, you _don't_ wanna lose! Since Bridgette and Cody were the first winners, they get to go _first_!"

Chef provided the two participants with the wooden swords. "Do we really have to use them?" Bridgette asked worriedly.

"And have a disadvantage in the challenge? Your choice."

"You're good with animals," Cody reminded Bridgette. "Dolphins and crocodiles aren't exactly different. Like...they don't breathe underwater."

"Even if you're right, they're robots anyway," Bridgette sighed. "_Look_!" The crocodiles in the water flashed their eyes red multiple times at the contestants.

"_Perfectly_ normal," Chef joked.

Bridgette and Cody were now on top of the wooden plank holding their swords nervously. "Oh, and one last thing," Chris shouted at them. He grabbed his remote from his pocket and pressed a button. The wires coiled around the plank was suddenly electrified and the two victims standing on top of it were zapped immediately. "I'll be doing that from time to time if I don't see any jabbing. You may begin!"

Bridgette and Cody slowly crept towards one another, trying not to fall off. The latter attempted to lunge at his opponent but she quickly stepped back and almost lost her balance. She regained it and slashed at Cody, but missed. She almost fell off again but hugged the plank to be safe.

Cody suddenly heard the sound of electricity generating. He quickly jumped up and the wooden plank was electrified again. Bridgette received all the electricity and unconsciously fell off the plank. She landed just beside to the pond, away from the crocodiles. She did land on solid ground, however.

"Cody wins and Bridgette needs medical attention," Chris exclaimed, but his tone died down halfway through his sentence.

* * *

"Falling inside the pond would have been _much_ worse," Bridgette said optimistically in the confessional. Her head was bandaged and her left arm was in a cast. A crutch lied beside her. "Still, I can't surf for three weeks now so that's _great_."

* * *

A flash transition revealed Katie and Alejandro now on the top. The former looked uneasy with the sword. "Begin!" Chris shouted.

The Spaniard went into a fencing stance and marched towards his opponent. Katie closed her eyes and swung her sword blindly as she closed the gap between her and Alejandro. "Interesting strategy," Alejandro said deceivingly. "But _luck_ isn't going to help you win." He crouched and spun his leg around, tripping Katie and made her fall off the wooden plank. Before she could plunder down a hand grabbed her ankle and stopped her fall. "And _neither_ is being bitten by crocodiles."

"Alejandro wins the challenge!" Chris announced. "And I _couldn't_ even shock anyone. Dang it!"

Ezekiel and Eva were the final contestants to participate. Ezekiel shook nervously as Eva studied her sword intently. "Wanna make this quick and painless?" She said to her opponent.

"Sure, eh," Ezekiel answered willingly. Eva shook her head and charged at the prairie boy. He jumped in a flash and somersaulted over her. He landed on all fours, vulnerable to any kind of attack. Eva took advantage of this and threw her sword like a spear towards his face. Ezekiel barely managed to defend himself using his sword, but the force was strong enough to push it out of his hands. The two wooden weapons ended up falling down in the lake, greatly angering the crocodiles.

"Oh I love a good fist fight!" Eva tackled Ezekiel and toppled over him. She did not realise that Chris has sent electricity across the wires again. The two unfortunate contestants were shocked severely, trembling afterwards. Full of rage and fury, Eva picked up Ezekiel with her two hands and threw him directly towards Chris. The homeschooler screamed in fear as he landed just in front of the host, with his head implanted in the ground.

"Agh!" Chris shouted. "You could have damaged my _hair_ you know! I _just_ started using an experimental conditioner."

"Did I win?!"

"Yes! Now get down before I _kick_ you off the competish!"

* * *

"I plan to stay _very_ far this season," Eva said fiercely in the confessional.

* * *

All the contestants minus Alejandro, Cody and Eva regrouped around the area of the first challenge again. Bridgette and Ezekiel joined with the others in the infirmary. Since Heather was alone lying on an uncomfortable bed, Katie decided to accompany her.

"Hey," She said shyly.

"Uh, hi," Heather responded. "So, anyone you decide you want to vote off? Only five to choose from."

"Well, Cody's sweet. Ezekiel is weird but isn't really threatening. Geoff is off-limits, leaving Noah and Alejandro. Hmm..."

"We should keep Alejandro."

Katie raised her eyebrows at her response. "Don't tell me you, like, _like_ him again? 'Cause if you do-"

"Don't. Go. There." Heather went from lying to sitting on her bed. "I need him to get Eva out. She is a _very_ huge threat now that she can control her anger issues. Most of the time. Their rivalry will weaken both of them, making them _easy_ targets to pick off."

"Huh. Alright."

* * *

"Katie is just an innocent lamb, just _dying_ to follow order from anyone," Heather teased in the confessional. "Surprised she even made it this far. I suppose I can use her, but not _too_ much that I push her to her breaking point. Last time I did that to someone wasn't pretty."

* * *

Chris led Alejandro, Cody and Eva to the top of a tall, rocky mountain. They stood along the edge beside a long cable line going back down. At the bottom level, a wild moose was tied to a tall wooden pole from its leg. A small course symbolised by a dirt track started where the moose stood and went around in a circle back to the beginning. Along the way, three flags were equally distributed along the course.

"The final challenge consists of two parts," Chris explained. "The first is to go down this cable line, or what the Australians call it, the _flying fox_! To honour their slang, we actually _have_ flying foxes to stop you from going down!" Three red robotic foxes appeared from nowhere with white feathered wings attached to their back. They flew around the cable line.

"You don't have to take things _literally_," Eva complained.

"Yeahhhh, but where's the fun it that? The next part is to detach the moose from the pole and ride around the course, picking up the flags along the way. You must keep circling around until you grab all three. _But_ that's not all! To complete the challenge, you must successfully tie up the moose back to the pole. Whoever finishes the fastest wins immunity!"

* * *

"I was taught the ways of bullfighting when I was younger," Alejandro boasted in the confessional. "Surely a moose is no different...Right?"

* * *

Alejandro was the first to perform the challenge. A handle was attached at the top of the cable. He nervously held onto it and looked back to his opponents. "Good luck amigos."

"Just go," Eva snarled. Alejandro shrugged his shoulders and he sped down the cable. At the same time, Chris started his stopwatch and a clock appeared on the screen.

"Let's see if he's fast enough to not come last!" Chris exclaimed.

Halfway through the cable, Alejandro was confident that he would finish it without any problems. Suddenly the flying foxes began to surround him. One bit on his arm, loosening his grip. He shrieked in pain as he hung on one hand. As an attempt to defend himself, he swung his foot at a fox, kicking it away. This didn't stop a second fox to attack it, biting his remaining hand. Alejandro finally fell off the handle but luckily was already approaching the end. He only dropped down a few metres and successfully landed on all fours.

"And Alejandro finishes the first part at a time of thirty-two seconds!" Chris said. "But how will he go in the second?"

The Spaniard quickly untied the rope from the moose and it suddenly thrashed around. It aimed its antlers at Alejandro and charged at him. He quickly jumped up and barely landed on the wild animal's back. It continued to shake him off, but Alejandro was able to control its movement by holding on its fur.

"Those moose aren't trained, are they?" Cody sighed.

"You should know the answer to that," Chris replied cheekily.

The time was fifty seconds, and Alejandro has begun the course. He grabbed all three flags in one lap but fell off the moose after the third. "Agh! Come back!" He chased the wild animal for around thirty seconds until he figured out the plan. He used the rope it was tied to and wrapped it around the moose's neck instead of its leg. Despite it choking, he managed to pull it back to the wooden pole and tied it back, completing the challenge.

"And Alejandro completes the challenge with a time of 2:23 seconds! He could of shaved off a couple of seconds if he didn't fall, but it's too late to change. Cody, you're up next!"

The short lanky guy stood behind the cable. Alejandro returned to the top, annoyed, his hair messed up and part of his clothes torn. "So, uh, was it fun?" Cody asked him. He answered with a sharp glare.

"Alright Codester, I'm surprised you even got this far," Chris teased. "But man, if you beat Alejandro, that will be _frickin' _awesome!"

"Unghhhhhh." Cody held onto the cable and he went down the cable. Like before, a timer appeared on the screen.

He screamed as the flying foxes approached him. One of them snapped on his hand like before but Cody quickly let his targeted hand go and raised it back again after it missed. The other two foxes decided to cling on his pants with their teeth and pulled it down, revealing his underwear. Cody quickly blushed and raised his legs up, hiding his private area from the camera. He finally reached the end of the cable safely pant-less.

"Twenty-seven seconds! But was it _worth_ his _dignity_?"

Cody walked up to the moose but before he could even touch the pole it turned towards and him and charged. Cody flew away and landed on the hard ground.

"Ouch! That's gonna _eat up_ a few seconds!"

Cody stood up again, picking up a hand-sized rock. He threw it behind the moose, temporarily startling it. This bought Cody enough time to untie the rope and mount the moose. It tried to thrash him away but he used the rope around its neck to hang on. It guided it around the course once and only grabbed the first and third flag, accidentally missing the second. He cursed something unknown under his breath and went around again. He grabbed the second one successfully and returned to the pole. He jumped down and tied him up, completing the challenge. He sighed in relief until the moose charged at him again.

"Cody ends up with 2:25 seconds! Only _three_ seconds away from victory. But will it matter? Because it's _Eva_ whose going next!"

The final contestant stood behind the cable with the other two behind her. Cody wore an extra set of pants.

"I'd say good luck, but do you _even_ need it?" Chris said. "Go!"

Eva held the handle and she plundered down the first segment of the challenge. When the foxes began to attack her she calmly punched them when they approached. It came to the point where they quivered and flew away.

"Wait..._how_...?"

Eva reached the end of the cable and landed on her two feet. Instead of standing around, she immediately sprinted to the moose.

"She has a _tremendous_ lead of nineteen seconds and she still isn't stopping! Will the moose be her _kryptonite_, however?"

Eva sliced the rope with a sharp karate chop cleanly, even surprising the moose. She jumped on the wild animal and glared at it fiercely. The moose was actually frightened and went around the course willingly, stopping beside the flags. Eva grabbed all of them with ease and tied the moose back to the pole when it was over.

"What the...0:53 seconds! She _definitely_ wins immunity today!"

"Yes!" Eva cheered. Cody and Alejandro groaned.

In the elimination ceremony, the twelve contestants sat in front of Chris. Chef stood beside him with a plate of marshmallows. "Welcome back to the elimination ceremony," Chris said. "For winning the three torturous challenges without a scratch, Eva wins the first marshmallow!" He picked one up and Eva grabbed it proudly. "The others goes to Katie, Cody, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Gwen and Leshawna!" Each of the contestants were given a marshmallow, leaving Heather and Noah.

"Noah, I don't really know why you're here. Ticked off some contestants, I guess." Noah crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Heather, Eva, Katie and Bridgette shared quick glances with one another.

"And Heather, I guess you just can't be trusted at all!" She yawned carelessly. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

"Heather!"

"Wait stop!" Noah interrupted immediately.

"What?" Heather said. "Wanna make a quick speech before you head off to _loserdom_?"

"Actually, I think _you_ will." Noah dipped his hand in his pocket and revealed his long-awited golden marshmallow. Some of the paint has been scratched off. Most of the other contestants gasped.

"I'm guessing that's one of Blaineley's stupid invincibility marshmallows," Chris said. "But hey, it counts. Heather, _you're_ eliminated!"

"No, nonononono!" Heather grumbled as Chef took her away. He dragged her in front of the Boot of Shame.

"See ya later, Heather!" Chris farewelled as he dropped the lever. The giant boot swung and kicked Heather out of the island with a loud scream. "Wow. Even I'm surprised."

* * *

"Heather needed to go since Katie slipped up that she wanted me gone," Eva explained in the confessional. "So I talked with Noah and Izzy and they decided to help me as well by telling a few others. I'm still pretty surprised Noah got more votes, but it doesn't matter. Alejandro is next anyway."

* * *

"Eleven contestants, eleven more episodes," Chris said in front of the Boot of Shame. "Who will be next to take the pitiful boot? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Return of Pakitew!"

* * *

**Went longer than I thought. Huh.**

**Heather: Now this was Beth's original placing. I already explained why I swapped her around at the end of the sixth chapter. I feel a bit of regret because I finally watched all of TDA, so I have better understanding of Beth now. Oh well.**


End file.
